I'm losing my memory
by tvdxobsession
Summary: Elena Gilbert est une jeune femme de 23 ans comme les autres. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à travailler pour ses cours de littérature de l'université ou à essayer de raisonner son petit frère qui a perdu les pédales depuis la mort de leurs parents. Mais depuis quelques temps, ses nuits sont hantées par d'horribles cauchemars.
1. Prologue

Mon nom est Elena Gilbert. J'avais 23 ans et vivais à Mystic Falls lorsque cette histoire commence. J'étais écrivaine, du moins, j'essayais de l'être. Je prenais des cours à l'université pour m'améliorer et me donnais à fond pour réussir. Je vivais avec mon petit frère Jérémy, ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de lui. Nous étions seuls depuis la mort de notre tante Jenna, qui avait eu un accident de voiture. Elle avait été notre tutrice légale pendant un an suite à la mort de nos parents, il y a six ans de cela. Depuis, Jérémy n'était plus le même. Il avait commencé à boire et à se droguer. Très vite il est devenu dépendant. Son état n'avait fait qu'empirer lorsque ma meilleure amie, Bonnie, l'avait quitté et avait fuis Mystic Falls.

Bonnie. Elle avait été celle sur qui je pouvais compter, celle à qui je racontais tout. Jusqu'à il y a quatre ans. Elle était soudainement devenue distante et au bout d'un an, elle avait quitté Jérémy et Mystic Falls sans aucune raison apparentes.

Heureusement, Caroline et Tyler étaient là. Ils étaient les seuls à être restés à Mystic Falls pour leurs études, mais je soupçonnais qu'ils soient restés pour veiller sur moi après la mort de Jenna. Ils nous aidaient énormément, ils faisaient partis de la famille. Je ne me voyais pas sans eux.

Ma vie à Mystic Falls était des plus ennuyeuses. Pas d'aventures, pas de folies. Juste moi, mes amis et mes études. Études dans lesquelles je m'étais plongée à cœur perdu pour ne pas penser à autre chose. J'étais une jeune adulte comme les autres, je ne voulais pas sortir de l'ordinaire. J'aimais ma petite vie tranquille. Côté cœur, j'enchaînais les relations qui ne marchaient pas. Je rencontrai des tas de jeunes hommes à l'université. Tous parfaits. Mais à chaque fois, je finissais par les quitter. Ils étaient parfaits : beaux, drôles, attentionnés, intelligents. Mais ils manquaient toujours quelque chose en eux. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais je trouverais un jour. Depuis quelques jours, un étrange sentiment m'habitait. Dans ma petite vie tranquille, les choses allaient changer, je le sentais.


	2. Chapter 1 : I didn't mean to scare you

PDV Elena

J'étais assise devant mon bureau, tentant désespérément de travailler sur le roman que j'écrivais. Il était sept heures du matin, un samedi de 5 juillet, et au lieu de m'amuser avec mes amis, je restais ici, tentant de trouver une suite idéale pour mon livre. Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, torturée par mon manque d'inspiration. La seule fois où j'avais réussi à m'assoupir, un cauchemar m'avait réveillée. Mais j'étais habituée, cela faisait des années que je faisais le même cauchemar toutes les nuits, sans exception. Je restais donc plantée là, devant mon ordinateur, fixant sans espoir les derniers mots que j'avais écrits. Jérémy toqua à ma porte, me faisant sursauter.

_-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il avec un léger sourire amusé._

Je lui fis un petit sourire pour le rassurer et l'observais avec attention comme chaque matin, tentant de deviner quelle soirée il avait eu. Il avait deux énormes cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés de son visage me montraient qu'il avait encore trop bu la veille.

_-Dure soirée ? Demandai-je, tentant une énième fois de l'inciter à se confier à moi._

_-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais pour le travail, déclara-t-il en ignorant complètement ma question comme chaque matin._

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main avec un léger sourire et il referma la porte de ma chambre. Je n'insistai plus, j'avais arrêté de me battre avec Jérémy depuis plusieurs mois. Avant, je tentai par tous les moyens de le faire parler. Aujourd'hui, j'avais un peu perdu espoir. De plus, il était assez grand pour se prendre en main et je devais m'occuper de moi-même, sinon qui le ferait ? Je devais arrêter de le faire passer avant moi, comme je l'avais fait depuis la mort de nos parents. Je devais vivre ma vie. Justement en parlant de ça… Mon téléphone, posé sur ma table de chevet, se mit à sonner. Je me levai et décrochai sans regarder de qui il s'agissait. À cette heure-là, ça ne pouvait être que Caroline.

_-Hey ! S'exclama celle-ci avec joie._

_-Salut la blondinette ! M'exclamai-je. Dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

_-Elena c'est le début de l'été ! Nos cours sont finis, répondit-elle. Je te propose de passer la journée avec moi plutôt que de rester assise devant ton ordinateur._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement. Elle me connaissait par cœur. Mais elle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Je soupirai et laissai un petit sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres. Après tout, ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal de sortir un peu.

_-Pas de problème, dis-je. On se retrouve à 13 heures au Grill._

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde et raccrochais directement. Je souris et retournais me coucher. J'avais encore un peu de temps pour rattraper ma nuit avant de retrouver Caroline.

Je descendis de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers l'entrée du Grill. J'entrais et repérais tout de suite Caroline qui me faisait des grands signes depuis le fond de la pièce. J'allais vers elle en souriant et la pris dans mes bras pour la saluer, avant de m'asseoir en face d'elle.

_-Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à lire le menu bien qu'elle le connaisse déjà par cœur._

_-Je suis complètement à cours d'inspiration, soufflai-je. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit à cause de ça !_

Pas la peine de parler du cauchemar. Quand j'en avais parlé pour la première fois à Caroline un an plus tôt, elle avait voulu m'envoyer voir un psy. Mais je n'étais pas folle, ce n'était qu'un petit cauchemar de rien du tout.

_-À mon avis, tu as besoin d'une pause, dit-elle. Tu travailles beaucoup trop ! Tu es toujours en train de travailler pour la fac ou sur ton bouquin !_

Je soupirai. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Je travaillais d'arrache-pied, j'avais peut-être besoin de vraies vacances.

_-Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, dis-je en lui souriant. Je vais me prendre deux mois de vacances jusqu'en septembre. Je vais m'occuper de moi et de mon petit frère._

_-Vous n'en avez pas marre de parler de moi ? Demanda une voix grave._

Je me tournai et vis Jérémy, un plateau sous le bras et un calepin à la main, qui me regardait. Il était serveur au Grill depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour garder ce travail plus longtemps que les autres, mais il l'avait fait et je devais l'admettre, j'étais fière de lui. Nous passions nos commandes et il repartit, nous laissant seules.

_-Il a l'air d'aller assez bien, déclara Caroline en suivant mon frère du regard._

_-Ce n'est qu'une façade, dis-je. Il a encore bu hier soir. _

Mon amie haussa les sourcils, habituée à ce que je lui dise cela tous les jours. Puis elle soupira en commençant à s'amuser avec son couteau avec une expression d'ennui sur le visage.

_-Cette ville manque sérieusement d'action, souffla-t-elle. _

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Caroline était étrange. Elle avait soudainement changé quatre ans plus tôt. Elle se plaignait souvent de l'inactivité de notre ville, alors qu'auparavant, elle adorait la tranquillité qui régnait ici. Elle participait à un tas de clubs et d'associations. Puis, du jour au lendemain, elle avait tout arrêté. J'avais essayé de savoir pourquoi, en vain. Elle n'avait jamais répondu à mes questions.

_-Comment va Tyler ? Demandai-je, essayant de ne plus penser au comportement étrange de mon amie._

_-Bien, répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux vers moi._

Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils. Rares étaient les journées où Caroline ne parlait pas de Tyler et de leur merveilleuse relation qui durait depuis cinq ans déjà, malgré quelques petits accidents qu'ils avaient eu en cours de route.

_-Caroline ? _

Elle me regarda, tentant d'éviter toute explication. Je lui fis un regard plein de détermination, lui montrant que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire et pour la pousser à parler.

_-On s'est disputé, déclara-t-elle._

Je ne fus pas tellement surprise à cette annonce. Caroline et Tyler était un couple explosif. Ils se disputaient souvent et j'avais quelques fois assisté à leurs altercations. Il m'était arrivé de devoir m'interposer pour ne pas qu'ils en viennent aux mains. J'avais même essayer de convaincre Caroline de quitter Tyler, de peur qu'il n'aille trop loin et qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Je connaissais le tempérament violent de Tyler, et j'étais inquiète pour Caroline.

_-À propos de quoi ? Demandai-je, gardant mes inquiétudes pour moi-même._

_-Il veut quitter la ville, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Que _nous _quittions la ville._

J'ouvris de grands yeux et me redressai sur ma chaise. Caroline était ma meilleure amie depuis des années, je n'avais aucune envies qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne la laisserais pas partir.

_-Mais moi je ne veux pas, ajouta Caroline pour me rassurer voyant que je n'étais pas du tout enchantée à l'idée de la voir partir à son tour._

_-Pourquoi voudrait-il quitter Mystic Falls ? M'exclamai-je un peu trop fort, attirant quelques regards vers nous._

Mon amie me fit une légère grimace, me montrant qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'en parler, qu'elle ne voulait pas m'en parler. Je soupirai, déçue et vexée. Des secrets, toujours des secrets. J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne serait jamais honnête avec moi. Elle me cacherait toujours quelque chose.

_-Je suis désolée Elena, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler._

_-Depuis quand tu n'as pas envie de parler de Tyler ? Demandai-je d'un ton sec._

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, me prouvant que j'avais marqué un point. Je la regardais quelques secondes froidement. Elle détourna les yeux, ne voulant sûrement pas affronter mon regard.

_-Je vais aux toilettes, soufflai-je alors que Jérémy revenait avec nos plats._

Je traversai le restaurant et entrai dans les toilettes. Je m'appuyai sur le lavabo en soupirant. J'étais fatiguée de toutes ces cachotteries. Ça durait depuis des années maintenant. Trop concentrée sur mon chagrin et celui de mon petit frère, je n'avais jamais rien dit et n'y avait pas plus prêté attention que ça. Mais je commençais à en avoir assez. Elle était ma meilleure amie, je ne supportais pas qu'elle me mente à longueur de temps. Je retournais dans la grande salle pour tenter de finir le repas tranquillement, mais en sortant des toilettes, je heurtais quelqu'un.

_-Oh, je suis désolée, dis-je en me reculant légèrement pour faire face à l'inconnu._

Il était assez grand et très séduisant, je devais l'admettre. Un visage fin, de grands yeux verts et des cheveux presque blonds en bataille. Il était très beau, mais il avait cette lueur au fond des yeux. Une noirceur qui lui donnait un air de psychopathe et qui poussait tout mon corps à vouloir fuir. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire pervers, qui me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il me détailla de bas en haut et son regard me donna l'impression qu'il arrivait à voir à travers mes vêtements. Je lui fis un petit sourire, dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille et fis un pas en avant pour rejoindre Caroline. L'inconnu n'était apparemment pas cet avis. Il me saisit le bras et m'empêcha de m'éloigner. Je voulu protester, mais il parla le premier.

_-Alors Elena, on ne dit plus bonjour ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide avec un petit sourire en coin des lèvres._

Je me figeai sur place. Comment pouvait-il connaître mon nom ? Je me dégageai d'un geste sec, ce qui le fit sourire. Je reculai d'un pas ou deux, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

_-Je ne vous connais pas, dis-je en le dépassant._

Je m'éloignai de lui le plus vite possible, mais il me rattrapa à nouveau. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une pièce isolée des autres. Je n'eus ni le temps de me défendre ou de crier. Il me plaqua contre le mur et posa ses mains dessus, de chaque côté de ma tête. J'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni crier. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur.

_-Pas de ça avec moi Elena, dit-il en me caressant la joue. On sait tous les deux que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je suis même presque sûr que tu m'aimes toujours, même après toutes ces années._

_-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demandai-je. Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie !_

_-Lâche-la ! Cria une voix que je connaissais bien._

L'inconnu et moi tournions la tête en même temps vers Caroline qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait un air confiant et menaçant sur le visage, que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je vis l'homme sourire en la voyant.

_-Caroline ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement de moi._

J'ouvris de grands yeux et regardais mon amie et l'inconnu à tour de rôle. Il la connaissait aussi ?! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

_-Laisse-la tranquille espèce de malade ! Dit Caroline en m'attrapant par le bras pour me tirer vers la sortie. _

_-Alors on ne se souvient plus de son bon vieux copain Stefan ?! Cria l'homme alors que nous sortions de la pièce._

Il ne nous suivit pas. Caroline me tenait pas le bras et m'entraînait jusqu'à notre table. Elle me tenait tellement fort, qu'elle m'en faisait mal. Elle avait l'air en colère et très perturbée.

-_Prends tes affaires, dit-elle. On s'en va._

_-Quoi ?!_

Elle soupira et attrapa mon sac avant de me reprendre par le bras pour me traîner hors du restaurant. Une fois sur le parking, je m'arrêtai et me dégageai de son emprise en grimaçant de douleur. Elle se retourna vers moi.

_-Elena, on s'en va ! Cria-t-elle dans tous ses états._

_-Tu m'as fait mal, Caroline ! M'écriai-je en me massant le bras._

Je vis un air plein de culpabilité s'installer sur son visage et elle recula de quelques pas. Elle détourna les yeux, ne semblant pas vouloir affronter mon regard.

_-Qui s'était ? Demandai-je._

_-Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle. Sûrement un malade qui veut nous faire peur. Viens, on s'en va._

Elle me prit à nouveau par le bras, mais je me dégageai tout de suite. Je voulais des explications. Cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça.

_-Caroline, il connaissait nos noms ! M'exclamai-je._

_-On est connu en ville ! Il a pu demander nos noms à n'importe qui ! _

Je n'en revenais pas, elle me mentait. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Elle dût voir que j'avais compris puisqu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant légèrement.

_-Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre que tu me mentes ! _

Je lui arrachais mon sac des mains et partis vers ma voiture sans ajouter un mot, je devinais l'expression choquée sur son visage pâle alors que je sentais son regard qui me suivait. Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe. Je manquai d'écraser Caroline, mais continuai mon chemin sans même me retourner.

PDV Caroline

Elle faillit m'écraser avec sa voiture, mais je me reculai juste à temps. Elle ne se retourna même pas et partit. Je regardais sa voiture s'éloigner en me mordant la lèvre. Cette fois-ci, nous étions au bord de la catastrophe. Une vague de colère m'envahit et j'entrai dans le Mystic Grill. Je m'arrêtai et le cherchai du regard. Enfin, mon regard se posa sur lui. Il était accoudé au bar et me regardait avec un sourire mesquin. J'allai vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je en croisant les bras autour de ma poitrine._

_-Ah, ça y est, tu te souviens de moi ? Dit-il avec le même petit sourire._

Je le reconnaissais à peine. Il avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il avait ce regard de psychopathe qui avait remplacé la gentillesse qu'il inspirait aux autres auparavant. Le Stefan que j'avais connu, que nous avions tous connu, était parti. Étouffé par l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi.

_-Réponds à ma question Stefan ! M'exclamai-je attirant quelques regards vers nous._

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Il regarda autour de nous, me montrant qu'il y avait trop de monde pour cette conversation. Il se dirigea vers la sortie arrière du Grill. J'hésitai quelques secondes, puis finis par le suivre. Nous atterrissions dans une petite ruelle sombre, malgré le beau temps de ce mois de juillet. Il s'arrêta et se tourna enfin vers moi. Il avait une lueur noire dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_-Réponds à ma question, répétai-je plus calmement._

_-Je suis revenu pour elle, dit-il. Pour Damon, pour ma famille._

J'eus un mouvement de recul et je fronçais les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas être au courant ? Après tout ce temps...

_-Tu ne sais pas ? Demandai-je. _

_-Je ne sais pas quoi ? _

Je soupirai en baissant les yeux.

_-Caroline, je suis revenu pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais je ne suis PLUS comme avant, dit-il d'un air menaçant. Je m'énerve très vite maintenant, tu ferais mieux de tout me dire avant que je n'arrache ta jolie petite tête._

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, m'apprêtant à lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici depuis son départ. Je savais que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Surtout qu'il n'était plus le gentil Stefan que j'avais connu. Il était Stefan l'Éventreur maintenant, comme on aimait l'appeler. Il me regardait, attendant que je parle.

PDV Elena

Je rentrai à la maison et claquai la porte de toutes mes forces. J'étais tellement en colère que je jetai mon sac à travers la pièce sans même regarder où il atterrissait. Mais un bruit de verre cassé m'indiquait que l'une des photos posées sur la table de l'entrée devait être tombée. J'allais dans la cuisine, avec tout ça je n'avais toujours pas mangé moi. Je sortis quelques trucs pour me faire un sandwich. Je voulus prendre un couteau dans un tiroir. Non, dans LE tiroir. Celui qui coinçait tout le temps et sur lequel je m'énervais sans cesse. Une fois de plus, il resta coincé. Je m'énervais dessus encore plus que d'habitude, étant déjà en colère à cause de Caroline. Je tirai dessus le plus fort possible et le secouai dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le décoincer, mais rien y fit. Je finis par le lâcher et donner un violent coup de pied dans le meuble. Je poussai un cri alors qu'une forte douleur s'empara de ma cheville. Je m'asseyais par terre, contre la cuisinière et me massai le pied en tentant de me calmer. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis et découvris que c'était Caroline qui m'appelait. Je restai figée, à regarder son nom à l'écran. Après une minute, je finis par ignorer son appel et posai mon téléphone sur le sol. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je disais tout, me mentait encore. Elle me cachait quelque chose depuis des années et je ne le supportais plus. Je restai assise là, sans bouger. Et qui était cet étranger qui disait me connaître ? Il avait dit que je l'aimais. Qui était-il ? Soudain, la sonnette résonna dans toute la maison, me faisant sursauter. Je m'aidai des meubles de cuisine pour me relever et allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en boitillant. J'ouvris la porte et voulu la refermer aussitôt en voyant Caroline sur le perron. Mais elle posa sa main sur le battant et le rouvris avec une telle force, que j'eus un mouvement de recul, soudain effrayée par mon amie.

_-Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, dit-elle._

_-Non ! M'écriai-je, ne portant plus attention sur sa force inexplicable. Je n'en peux plus Caroline ! Tu me mens ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir ! Depuis des années !_

_-C'est totalement faux ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne me caches pas quelque chose depuis que Jenna est morte, dis-je d'un ton sec._

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais la referma aussitôt, sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison. Elle soupira et baissa les yeux en faisant un léger pas en arrière.

_-Je te laisse une dernière chance Caroline, dis-je. Dis-moi ce que tu me caches._

_-Elena, je ne peux pas, déclara-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ça._

Une nouvelle vague de colère m'envahit. Elle me prenait pour une petite fillette fragile ou quoi ?

_-Je sais que j'ai été assez fragile quand mes parents et ma tante sont morts, qu'il fallait me ménager, mais plus maintenant ! Je suis assez grande pour supporter les choses ! _

Elle resta figée sur place. Je la vis déglutir et je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, qu'elle cherchait un nouveau mensonge. J'eus un petit rire amer et soupirai.

_-Je ne veux plus te voir Caroline._

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais je lui fermai la porte au nez. Je ne voulais plus rien entendre, je ne voulais même plus la voir. Je montai les escaliers et allai m'effondrer sur mon lit.

PDV Caroline

Elle me claqua la porte au nez. Je soupirai et retournai dans la rue. Je me mordis la lèvre. Là, j'étais vraiment dans une mauvaise situation. Je ne m'en tirerais pas seule cette fois-ci et ce n'était certainement pas un mensonge qui allait m'aider. Et avec le retour de Stefan, c'était encore plus compliqué. J'avais essayé de le faire partir, mais il avait refusé. Je ne voulais pas m'opposer à lui, pas dans l'état où il était. J'inspirai profondément avant de prendre une décision dangereuse, une décision qui changerait tout. Je sortis mon téléphone et composai _son _numéro. _Il _décrocha très vite.

_-Caroline ?! S'exclama-t-il à l'autre bout du fil. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

_-J'ai besoin de toi ici, dis-je. Stefan est revenu et les choses s'aggravent avec Elena, elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose, je t'en prie viens._

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas revenir après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici. Mais il le devait, je ne pouvais pas gérer ça toute seule, j'avais besoin de lui.

_-Je t'en prie Damon, dis-je d'une petite voix. Reviens à la maison._


	3. Chapter 2 : It's my daughter

PDV Elena

_Je courais à travers la forêt, en pleine nuit. Je ne voyais pas plus loin qu'à deux mètres devant moi. Mais je devais fuir. J'étais en danger. Il me poursuivait. Je savais qu'il était après moi. Qui était-il ? Que me voulait-t-il ? Je n'en savais rien. Ce que je savais, c'est que je devais courir. Courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. J'entendais son rire diabolique résonner tout autour de moi. Il était proche, trop proche. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour aller aussi vite, mais à chaque fois que je l'entendais à un endroit, deux secondes plus tard, il était à un autre. J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout autour de moi. Soudain, mon pied buta contre la racine d'un arbre et je tombai à plat ventre sur le sol. Un nouveau rire se fit entendre._

_-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, dit une voix qui me semblait familière, mais que je ne pouvais pourtant pas identifier._

_Je m'apprêtai à me relever pour me remettre à courir, quand une main attrapa la mienne et deux bras musclés m'aidèrent à me relever. Je me retrouvai alors face à deux grands yeux bleus qui appartenaient à un homme. Deux yeux d'un bleu azur qui me rappelaient les eaux des caraïbes. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage, caché par l'obscurité. Je ne pouvais voir que ses yeux. Je sentais qu'il me tenait par la taille avec un bras, me serrant contre lui. Le rire diabolique c'était tus et je me sentais enfin en sécurité contre lui. J'ignorai pourquoi. Mais mon plus profond désir était de découvrir son visage._

La lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, me tira de mon sommeil, sans que j'aie le temps de découvrir le visage de cet homme. Encore ce rêve. Le même rêve que je faisais depuis quatre années. Ce rêve me hantait toutes les nuits. Je m'y étais faite à la longue et avais arrêté de me poser des questions sur sa signification. Je soupirai avant de m'étirer de tout mon long. Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. Les vacances commençaient bien, je m'étais déjà disputée avec ma meilleure amie.

Je me levai et descendis dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose alors que mon ventre criait famine. Je fus surprise de découvrir qu'il était onze heures passées. Il était rare que je me lève aussi tard, j'étais habituée à me lever en même temps que Jérémy lorsqu'il se levait pour aller au travail. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs laissé un mot à mon attention sur la table à manger.

« Tu dormais encore quand je suis partis, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Il y a des croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, bisous. Jer »

Je souris légèrement devant cette gentille attention. J'allai me préparer un bon café, histoire de bien me réveiller. Je déjeunais tranquillement en regardant les infos locales. Deux jeunes femmes avaient été attaquées par un animal la nuit dernière en bordure de la forêt. Étrange, il n'y avait jamais eu d'animal dangereux dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. J'éteignis la télé alors qu'un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Cette histoire me donnait froid dans le dos.

Je rangeai un peu la cuisine avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Malgré ma dispute avec Caroline, je comptais bien passer un bon été et m'amuser. J'avais d'autres amis et j'étais sûre et certaine qu'ils accepteraient de passer l'après-midi avec moi.

PDV Caroline

J'étais assise sur mon canapé, j'attendais depuis des heures. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je commençais à être très fatiguée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait enfin ?! La sonnette retentit. Je me levais d'un bond et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je l'ouvris et laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement en découvrant un homme brun aux yeux bleus que je connaissais bien sur le pas de la porte. Il était enfin là. Je me jetai à son cou en riant. Il m'avait tellement manqué, depuis toutes ces années. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de me repousser délicatement.

-_Caroline, dit-il. On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?_

Mon sourire s'effaça alors que je me rappelais la raison de son retour après toutes ces années d'absences. Je l'invitai à entrer et nous allions nous installer dans le salon. Nous restions silencieux quelques instants. C'était très étrange, de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Je pensais que je ne le reverrais jamais lorsqu'il avait quitté Mystic Falls.

_-Damon, soufflai-je._

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Normal pour un vampire me direz-vous. Mais son attitude avait changé. Il semblait beaucoup plus sérieux qu'avant.

_-Damon, ton frère a déjà tué deux jeunes femmes cette nuit, déclarai-je décidant de garder en vue notre objectif premier._

_-Je ne suis même pas étonné, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demandai-je. Il a déjà tenté d'approcher Elena une fois et maintenant, elle ne veut plus me parler. Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose, Damon !_

_-Calme-toi ! On trouvera une solution !_

Il resta ensuite silencieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce qui montrait qu'il réfléchissait à la situation. Comment pourrions-nous nous sortir de ce pétrin ?

_-Damon, que vas-tu faire ? Demandai-je. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le tuer ?_

_-Bien sûr que non, c'est mon frère, Caroline ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vais tenter de le ramener à la raison. _

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation. Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis être violemment claquée. Je soupirai d'exaspération.

_-Tyler ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas claquer cette fichue porte ?! Criai-je._

Damon me regarda en haussant un sourcil, comme surpris que je parle ainsi avec Tyler. Je lui donnai sûrement l'impression que nous étions un petit couple marié qui s'était enfoncé dans la routine. C'est à peu près ce que nous étions, Tyler et moi.

_-Je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure Caroline ! Plus d'UNE heure ! Hurla Tyler depuis l'entrée. _

J'ouvris de grands yeux, me rendant soudain compte que j'avais complètement oublié mon déjeuner avec Tyler. Ce dernier continuait de me crier dessus. Il entra dans le salon et se tut d'un seul coup en découvrant Damon, assis à côté de moi. Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent très longues. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, particulièrement depuis que Tyler avait failli tuer Damon.

_-Damon, dit Tyler_

_-Tyler, répondit Damon avec un petit sourire provoquant au coin des lèvres._

Je me levai et attrapai Tyler par le bras pour l'entraîner jusque dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air très énervé et je ne pensais pas que l'arrivée de Damon arrangeait les choses.

_-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Demandai-je en grimaçant._

_-Non pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il ironiquement. Je t'ai juste attendu pendant une heure au Grill pour ensuite découvrir que tu étais en fait avec Damon ! Mais il n'était pas censé être parti pour toujours celui-là ?!_

Je lui fis signe de baisser d'un ton en sachant que Damon pouvait parfaitement nous entendre depuis sa place dans le salon.

_-Écoute, Stefan est en ville et j'ai besoin de Damon pour régler le problème, dis-je. _

_-Stefan est en ville ! S'exclama-t-il. Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?!_

_-Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée d'hier et c'est moi qui suis supposée te mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe en ville ?! M'écriai-je, ne prêtant plus attention à Damon qui était dans l'autre pièce, laissant la colère me gagner._

_-Pourquoi pas ?! Cria-t-il. Un vampire sanguinaire est en ville ! J'aurais aimé être mis au courant !_

_-Vraiment ?! Je pensais que tu voulais quitter cette ville et soudainement tu veux la protéger ?!_

_-Excuses-moi de te déranger, Caroline._

Je me tournai vers Damon qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Je soupirai en lui demandant des yeux ce qu'il voulait.

_-J'aurais sûrement besoin de ta mère, dit-il._

Je fronçais les sourcils, quelque peu surprise de sa requête.

_-Euh… Damon, dis-je. Ma mère ne vit plus à Mystic Falls depuis plus de deux ans. Elle est allée vivre à New-York avec son nouveau mari._

_-Euh... Très bien, je me débrouillerais tout seul dans ce cas, souffla-t-il._

Il me fit un petit signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce, puis de la maison. Je me tournai vers Tyler, m'attendant à ce que notre dispute reprenne mais il regardait simplement la porte de la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Quoi encore ? Demandai-je avec un air exaspéré. _

_-Ben, si c'est vraiment Damon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait de blague stupide sur le fait que ta mère vive maintenant à New-York et qu'elle ait un nouveau mari ? Demanda-t-il en tournant les yeux vers moi._

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il est vrai que Damon avait été étrange, différent. Il n'avait fait aucune blague, aucun commentaire sarcastique. Il avait eu l'air étrangement sérieux pour être Damon Salvatore.

PDV Elena

J'étais installée à une table du Mystic Grill avec quelques amis de l'université. Nous étions là depuis un petit moment déjà. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rire. Nous étions précisément quatre : Eve, James, Julie et moi. Après un fou rire dû à une nouvelle blague de James, Eve me regarda et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-Tu sais, maintenant que nous sommes en vacances et qu'on a le temps de traîner ensemble, on espérait que tu nous présenterais cette fameuse Caroline, dit-elle._

Je fis une légère grimace alors que ma dispute avec ma meilleure amie me revenait en tête. Je m'amusais tellement avec mes amis que je l'avais presque oubliée. Je soupirai et m'efforçai de faire un grand sourire à mon amie.

_-Elle est trop occupée à me mentir en ce moment, dis-je._

Mes amis haussèrent simplement les sourcils et les conversations reprirent de plus belle avec des rires et la bonne humeur. Ça me faisait du bien de les voir un peu, d'oublier tous les problèmes que j'avais avec mon frère et mes meilleurs amis. Les minutes passèrent et tout allait bien, quand soudain, une petite fille, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et des yeux bleu-gris, s'approcha de moi. Elle devait avoir environ quatre ou cinq ans, maximum. Elle était très belle je devais l'avouer. Elle vint jusqu'à moi et me tendit une rose rouge. J'échangeai un regard avec mes amis qui me souriaient. Avec hésitation, je pris la fleur.

_-Merci beaucoup, dis-je en faisant un grand sourire à la petite._

Elle me répondit par un petit rire qui me parut aussi doux que le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans un ruisseau ou le chant des oiseaux au petit matin. Je levai la tête et cherchai des yeux, une femme ou un homme qui serait à la recherche de sa fille. Mais je ne trouvais personne qui regardait dans notre direction. Je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers la petite fille qui me regardait toujours avec son sourire enchanteur.

_-Quel est ton nom ? Demandai-je._

_-Rose, dit-elle._

Je ris légèrement en regardant la petite et la fleur qu'elle venait de m'offrir à tour de rôle. Rose. C'est marrant, j'avais toujours aimé ce nom, depuis des années.

_-C'est un très jolie nom, dis-je en lui souriant. Où sont tes parents ?_

_-Rose ! S'exclama la voix d'un homme._

Je relevai les yeux et découvris un homme qui venait jusqu'à nous. Je restai figée sur place. Ses yeux. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite fille et la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de la repousser délicatement pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_-Ne t'enfuies plus jamais comme ça, dit-il. J'ai eu très peur pour toi._

_-Promis, papa, dit la petite fille._

J'étais restée immobile, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment c'était possible. Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que cet homme dans mon rêve. Soudain, il releva le regard vers moi et son sourire disparut. Il resta immobile quelques secondes à me dévisager, comme s'il me connaissait. Pourtant nous ne nous connaissions pas, j'en étais sûre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, si ce n'est que j'avais vu ses yeux dans mes rêves. Soudain, il me fit un grand sourire et se releva. Mon Dieu, il avait le plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu.

_-Désolé, j'espère qu'elle ne vous dérangeait pas, dit-il._

_-Non pas du tout ! Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Elle est juste venue me donner une fleur, c'est pas grave._

Il regarda sa fille qui lui fit un grand sourire malicieux, ce qui me fit rire et lui aussi. Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par tendre la main vers moi. Je la serrai. Je rougis en me rendant compte que tous mes amis suivaient la scène du regard avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-Merci beaucoup de l'avoir gardée immobile le temps que je la retrouve… _

Il se tut et plissa les yeux avec un petit sourire.

_-Ya pas de quoi, dis-je. Je suis Elena. Elena Gilbert._

_-Gilbert ! Un nom assez connu en ville ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis Damon. Damon Salvatore._

Je lui fis un petit sourire en hochant de la tête. J'étais hypnotisée par son regard, je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux de ce bleu azur. Il me détaillait aussi, avec cette expression étrange.

_-Bien, on va y aller, dit-il. Bonne journée._

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et il me répondit par un petit sourire avant de prendre sa fille par la main et de s'éloigner. Rose se retourna au bout de quelques mètres et me fit un petit signe de la main. J'en fis de même en riant avant de me retourner vers mes amis. Julie et Eve me regardaient avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils._

_-Non, rien, dit James. Juste, la prochaine fois que tu croises ce type, fais au moins l'effort de ne pas montrer que tu baves sur lui._

_-Pardon ? _

_-Il a raison, on t'a connu beaucoup plus discrète que ça, fit remarquer Eve. Tu ne l'as pas lâché une seule fois du regard._

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Dis-je. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, c'est tout._

Mes amis rirent légèrement, montrant qu'ils n'y croyaient pas du tout. Pourtant c'était la pure vérité. Il me rappelait vraiment cet homme dans mon rêve. Je me retournai, pour tenter de le voir une nouvelle fois, mais il avait disparu. Il n'était plus dans le Mystic Grill. Je soupirai et sentis la rose que la petite m'avait donnée. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres alors que l'idée de le revoir me traversait l'esprit.

PDV Damon

Et merde. À croire que je n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Je ne voulais absolument pas la voir et la première personne que je vois en allant au Grill, c'était elle. Génial ! Non mais je vous jure ! Je tenais Rose par la main et nous retournions à la voiture. Tant pis pour le déjeuner au restaurant, on mangerait à la maison.

_-Papa, on mange plus au restaurant ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Non ma chérie, on va à la maison finalement, dis-je en lui faisant un beau sourire._

Arrivé à la voiture, je l'installai sur son siège auto à l'arrière de ma vieille décapotable et allai m'asseoir à la place du conducteur avant de démarrer. Je devais l'avouer, ça faisait du bien d'être de retour à la maison. Pourvu que personne ne remarque que je ne n'avais pas vieillis. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Je souris en voyant Rose dans mon rétroviseur qui était amusée par le vent qui balayait ses cheveux en arrière. Je me garai devant le manoir et fis sortir Rose de la voiture. Je la pris dans mes bras et entrai. Je m'arrêtai dans l'entrée alors que je tombai nez à nez avec Stefan. Il était debout devant moi et me regardait avec des yeux sombres. Je le reconnaissais à peine, pourtant il n'avait pas changé physiquement. Il était devenu malsain et ça pouvait se lire sur son visage.

_-J'ai été assez surpris lorsque je suis rentré de la chasse et que j'ai découvert des bagages dans ta chambre, dit-il. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était la petite valise rose posée sur ton lit._

Un petit rire diabolique franchit ses lèvres.

_-Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as adopté une petite fille ? Pourquoi faire ?_

_-Bonjour Stefan, comment vas-tu ? Demandai-je, ignorant la question qu'il venait de me poser._

_-Bien, très bien ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et toi, mon frère ?_

_-J'aurais préféré revenir dans d'autres circonstances que pour protéger la ville de mon frère sanguinaire et complètement fou, mais à part ça, tout va bien, répondis-je avec un petit sourire._

Le sourire de Stefan disparut alors qu'il comprenait que j'étais là pour m'opposer à lui. Rose avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire. Je lui avais appris à se taire dans ce genre de situation, lorsque l'on rencontrait d'autres vampires.

_-Sérieusement Damon, c'est qui cette petite ? Demanda-t-il._

_-C'est ma fille Stefan, dis-je. _

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin. Je déposai Rose sur le sol avant de m'approcher de mon frère.

_-Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je t'arrache le cœur. Tu m'as bien compris ? Demandai-je._

_-Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, répondit-il, perplexe._

_-Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris, Stefan ? Répétai-je, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur la venue au monde de Rose. _

Stefan tourna les yeux vers ma fille qui était restée en arrière et regardait toujours l'échange. Je pouvais sentir que mon frère lui faisait peur.

_-Compris, souffla Stefan._

Je voyais bien qu'il restait sans voix devant ma ressemblance avec Rose. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour présenter ma fille à son oncle ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais là pour une toute autre raison. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que Rose soit effrayée, ou qu'elle soit en danger. Je la repris dans mes bras et ressortis du manoir.

_-Où on va ? Demanda Rose en passant ses petits bras autour de mon cou._

_-On va aller manger chez des amis, dis-je._

Je la remis à sa place dans la voiture et démarrai. Stefan était trop instable pour être aussi proche de ma fille. Je ne permettrai pas qu'elle soit en danger. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas hérité de ma nature de vampire et n'était qu'une fragile petite humaine. Je me devais de la protéger. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai devant chez Caroline. Je me concentrai et remarquai qu'elle était seule. Tant mieux, je n'aimais pas vraiment Tyler, et il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup non plus. Je pris Rose dans mes bras et allai sonner à la porte. Caroline ne mit que quelques secondes à m'ouvrir. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand elle vit Rose.

_-Woaw ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras vers ma fille._

Je déposai la petite dans ses bras après m'être assurée qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Mais Rose avait un grand sourire, comme si elle se rappelait de Caroline. Pourtant elle ne l'avait vue que lorsqu'elle était tout bébé.

_-La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu faisais à peine 50 cm, dit Caroline._

_-Je suis désolé d'arriver à l'improviste, mais il y a Stefan à la maison et je ne veux pas qu'il tourne trop autour de Rose, dis-je alors que nous nous installions dans la salle à manger._

_-Y'a pas de problème Damon, dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez, répondit-elle. Tu veux que je prépare un truc à manger pour la petite ?_

_-Je vais le faire, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en lui souriant._

Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venu dans cette maison, mais je me rappelais à peu près où était quoi. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Alors que je commençais à cuisiner, j'osais enfin me lancer.

_-Alors comme ça tu t'es remise avec le loup ? Demandai-je. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, il t'en voulait à mort._

_-À toi aussi si je me rappelle bien, dit-elle._

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle évita mon regard et baissa les yeux pour reporter son attention sur ma fille qui regardait tout autour d'elle pour observer la pièce.

_-J'ai mis des mois à me faire pardonner Damon, dit-elle. De ce que j'ai fait. De ce que nous avons fait. Et je crois qu'il t'en veut toujours._

_-Il ne m'aimait déjà pas avant, alors après ce qu'on a fait tous les deux… Dis-je. C'est normal qu'il me déteste encore._

Caroline jouait avec Rose en riant. Je les regardais en souriant. Je jetai des petits coup d'œil tout autour de moi, je me rappelais parfaitement la dernière fois où j'avais été dans cette cuisine, avec Caroline.

_-Vous pouvez rester ici quelques temps si tu veux, dit Caroline. Tyler ne sera sûrement pas d'accord, mais c'est plus sûr pour la petite. Et pour toi._

_-Tu es sûre ? _

Elle acquiesça en me souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire. Tous ces souvenirs me revinrent en tête. Les nuits, les après-midis que nous avions passés ici, rien que tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien à ce moment-là, et pourtant ça avait été l'une des plus grosses bêtises qu'on avait jamais faite.

_-Damon, dit Caroline ayant sûrement remarquée que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Tyler s'en remettra. Il doit oublier le passé._

_-Oublié que tu es sortie avec moi alors que tu étais avec lui ? Demandai-je._

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que la culpabilité la rattrapait.

_-C'était il y a longtemps Damon, dit-elle. On sait tous les deux comment on en est arrivé là. Ce n'était pas uniquement de notre faute._

Je finis par acquiescer et je recommençais à cuisiner. J'avais laissé tellement de choses derrière moi en quittant Mystic Falls. Et je n'avais jamais pris de nouvelles. C'était peut-être mon plus grand regret. Avoir laissé Caroline gérer tout ça, seule. Sans aucune aide. À l'époque, Tyler lui en voulait à mort et ce n'était pas lui qui l'aurait aidée. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Je comptais bien sortir mon frère de ce pétrin et régler tous les problèmes. Je voulais quitter la ville au plus vite, avant de m'attacher à nouveau à certaines personnes. Mais je savais, au plus profond de moi, que je ne repartirais pas de sitôt de Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter 3 : She wasn't worth it

PDV Damon

_Flash-Back :_

_ Katherine venait de quitter la pièce, nous laissant, Elena et moi, digérer sans plus d'explication le départ soudain de Stefan. Mais quel abruti celui-là. Il avait tout ici : des amis, une copine, une maison… Et pourtant il avait tout abandonné pour me sauver la vie. Tout ça parce que Tyler m'avait accidentellement mordu. J'avais du mal à y croire. Stefan qui disait tant me haïr pour ce que je lui avais fait, pour ce que j'avais fait à Elena. Voilà qu'il me sauvait la vie. Mon bras me faisait encore souffrir et je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Le remède que Katherine m'avait rapporté mettait du temps à faire effet._

_-Damon ?_

_C'était la voix d'Elena. Je la reconnaissais. Mais elle était lointaine, très lointaine. Je n'entendais que des échos. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux avec grande peine. Je ne voyais presque rien. Seulement des formes floues, ainsi que des ombres._

_-Damon, accroches-toi, ça va passer, me dit-elle._

_Elle passa sa main sous ma nuque et me souleva la tête. Je sentis qu'elle me mettait un flacon aux lèvres. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du remède, je fis l'effort de boire une ou deux gorgées. Ça avait un goût affreux. Un goût de sang qui me rappelait amèrement le venin du loup-garou qui courait encore dans mes veines. Elena reposa délicatement ma tête sur l'oreiller avant de s'allonger près de moi. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je sentais à peine son contact contre moi. J'étais tellement dans les vapes, je ne me rendais compte de rien. J'étais sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil, quand j'entendis à nouveau sa voix, résonnant dans ma tête._

_-Je t'aime Damon…_

_Je sombrai dans les ténèbres, persuadé que j'avais imaginé ces derniers mots. J'étais dans un piteux état. J'avais entendu ce que je voulais entendre. Elena aimait Stefan. Ce serait toujours Stefan._

_Fin Flash-Back._

J'étais assis sur les marches du perron de la maison de Caroline. Ces vieux souvenirs étaient revenus me hanter lorsque j'avais remis les pieds à Mystic Falls. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. La douleur, les hallucinations. Je pouvais encore les ressentir en me concentrant. J'avais l'impression que c'était tellement proche. Et pourtant, cinq années c'étaient écoulées depuis. Je remontai la manche de ma chemise et caressai la légère cicatrice que j'avais gardée dans le creux de mon coude. Derrière moi, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et je reconnus la démarche de Caroline qui venait vers moi. Je replaçai ma manche normalement.

_-Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

_-Les vieux souvenirs refont surface, répondis-je._

Je vis un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres fines. Elle m'avait tellement manquée. Je me rappelais parfaitement l'époque où nous étions loin d'être des amis. Mais je me rappelais encore mieux du moment où nous nous étions rapprochés. Nous étions devenus des amis, de très bons amis. Puis un peu plus. Perdus dans nos problèmes de cœur, nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux, en tant qu'amants, tentant désespérément de cacher notre étrange relation aux yeux des autres. Surtout aux yeux de Tyler, avec qui Caroline traversait une passe difficile. Aujourd'hui, je qualifierais Caroline de meilleure amie pour moi. Je n'en avais jamais eu avant, alors je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était. Mais je savais que je lui faisais confiance, que je pouvais tout lui raconter et que je mourrais pour elle. Alors oui, je dirais qu'elle était ma meilleure amie.

_-Tu l'as vue ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Rose a eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller lui offrir une rose, expliquai-je avec un petit sourire._

_-Raconte, dit-elle simplement, se doutant que ma nouvelle rencontre avec Elena devait sûrement me trotter dans la tête depuis la veille._

_-Rose a disparu pendant que je rangeai un truc dans le coffre de ma voiture et je l'ai retrouvée en train de discuter avec une jeune femme dans le Grill, dis-je. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai foncé. J'ai d'abord dit à Rose de ne plus jamais me refaire une peur pareille et puis, j'ai relevé les yeux. C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que c'était elle._

Caroline me regardait en silence. Écoutant avec attention chaque mot que je prononçais.

_-Elle m'a regardé tellement bizarrement, repris-je. Je te jure Caroline, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle se souvenait de moi. C'était comme si elle me reconnaissait et qu'elle était choquée de me voir là._

Je vis la blondinette faire une légère grimace. Je fronçais les sourcils et lui fis un petit mouvement de tête, l'incitant à me dire ce à quoi elle pensait.

_-Voilà, dit-elle. Depuis ton départ, Elena fait ce rêve, tous les soirs._

_-Quel rêve ?_

_-Elle court dans la forêt. Elle est poursuivie par un homme. Un homme rapide qui a un rire démoniaque, expliqua-t-elle._

_-Klaus, soufflai-je._

_-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, répondit Caroline. Puis elle tombe et un autre homme l'aide à se relever. Elle n'arrive jamais à voir son visage en entier. Elle ne peut voir que ses yeux. Deux grands yeux bleus azurs. _

Je haussai un sourcil en me redressant légèrement. Caroline pinça ses lèvres en acquiesçant un peu, me montrant qu'il ne s'agissait que de la vérité.

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je. Toutes les nuits ?_

_-Toutes les nuits. Je me suis renseignée et j'ai lu que ça arrivait souvent lorsqu'on effaçait une grande partie de la vie d'un humain. En gros, son subconscient se rappelle encore de tout et veut refaire surface._

_-Or lorsqu'on dort, c'est là que le subconscient prend le dessus sur le conscient, terminai-je._

Elle acquiesça. Je soupirai en priant pour que tout ce que j'avais fait pour m'éloigner d'elle n'ait pas servis à rien.

_-Damon… souffla Caroline._

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait avec un regard plein de peine.

_-Tu lui en veux encore ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte._

_-Je la déteste Caroline, répondis-je sans hésitation. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait. _

La blondinette acquiesça simplement, comprenant mon choix. Elle avait été là lorsqu'Elena m'avait brisé le cœur, elle avait été là pour ramasser les morceaux. Elle m'avait accompagnée dans ces longs mois de souffrance. Elle seule savait ce que j'avais enduré.

PDV Elena

Je venais de finir de me préparer. Depuis mon réveil, j'avais un étrange pressentiment. Je n'avais fait aucun rêve cette nuit. Aucun. C'était la première fois en quatre ou cinq ans. Je ne me souvenais plus quand ce rêve avait commencé à me hanter, mais je m'y étais habituée. Il faisait partie de ma vie. Et maintenant qu'il avait disparu, je me demandais pourquoi. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Damon, l'homme que j'avais rencontré hier au Grill. Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux. Était-ce possible que ma rencontre avec lui ait fait cesser mes rêves ? Que mon « sauveur » soit enfin arrivé ? Non. C'était impossible. Ce genre de choses n'existait pas. Je n'y croyais pas. Mais il continuait de me hanter. Il était tellement beau. Il fallait que je le revoie. Oui, je sais, il a une fille et un homme de ce genre ne devait certainement pas être célibataire. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je devais en avoir le cœur net avant d'abandonner. J'attrapai mon sac et sortis de chez moi pour rejoindre Eve sur la place de Mystic Falls. Je fermai la porte à clef et quand je me retournai, je tombai nez à nez avec cet homme qui m'avait presque attaquée en me disant d'étranges choses au Mystic Grill. Je failli crier de peur, mais je me retins. Je ne comptais pas lui montrer que j'avais peur de lui.

_-Laissez-moi tranquille, dis-je en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre ma voiture._

Il m'attrapa par le bras, mais cette fois-ci, il fut d'une grande délicatesse. Il me tira légèrement pour que je me tourne vers lui. C'est alors que je le remarquais : la lueur sombre dans ses yeux avait diminuée. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres et ses yeux me demandaient pardon d'eux-mêmes.

_-Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, c'était un malentendu, dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire._

_-Pourtant vous connaissiez mon nom et celui de mon amie, répliquai-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, cherchant à savoir s'il était sincère ou non._

_-J'ai connu Caroline il y a un petit moment, dit-il. J'avais quelques comptes à régler avec elle._

_-Et pour cela vous avez décidé de m'attaquer en disant des choses assez étranges ?_

_-Encore une fois, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter de la sorte._

J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de hocher de la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave. Il me fit un autre petit sourire. Je m'étonnais alors de le trouver extrêmement beau avec ce petit sourire et ses grands yeux verts qui brillaient grâce au soleil. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un petit baisé. Je fronçais les sourcils, me disant qu'il avait de très étranges manières et il s'en alla après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire. Je soupirai d'exaspération et montai en voiture. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Je ne reverrais jamais cet homme. En quelques minutes, j'étais arrivée sur la place de Mystic Falls. Je vis Eve, allongée dans l'herbe, en train de lire un de ses magasines préférés, comme d'habitude.

_-Salut toi ! M'exclamai-je en m'installant à côté d'elle._

_-Hey Elena ! Répondit-elle. Alors tu as rêvé de ton bel homme aux yeux bleus cette nuit ?_

Je restai figée sur place quelques minutes, me demandant comment elle avait su que je faisais ce rêve toutes les nuits. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle ne parlait en fait que de Damon.

_-Malheureusement non, dis-je en faisant une petite tête triste qui nous fit rire toutes les deux._

Je m'allongeai comme elle et nous commencions à discuter de tout et de rien. Surtout des vacances en fait. Nous voulions aller passer quelques jours dans ma maison au bord du lac avec quelques amis. Ça allait être super sympa.

_-Tu pourrais même inviter Caroline ! Dit mon amie en me faisant un grand sourire, tandis que le mien avait disparu. Oh allez Elena ! C'est ta meilleure amie ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment !_

_-Je relève le défi, dis-je d'un ton sec._

J'entendis mon amie soupirer face à mon entêtement. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais une vraie tête de mule. Plus têtue que moi, il n'y avait pas.

_-Ben tien, ça ne serait pas ton beau brun d'hier avec la blonde là-bas ? _

Je me redressai légèrement et découvris, un peu plus loin, Damon qui discutait avec une blonde qui était dos à nous. La petite Rose était dans les bras de la jeune femme et jouait avec ses longs cheveux. Mais… Je plissais les yeux, pensant reconnaître cette personne.

_-Caroline ? Appelais-je._

La jeune femme se retourna et en effet, il s'agissait bien de ma « meilleure amie ». Je vis Eve hausser un sourcil tandis que je restai figée sur place. Caroline et Damon se connaissaient ? Et apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés hier. Ils avaient l'air plutôt proches même. Je la vis faire une légère grimace et me levais pour aller vers eux, Eve sur mes talons.

_-Salut Elena, dit Caroline d'un ton hésitant._

_-Salut, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant à côté d'elle._

Dans ses bras, Rose me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Je levai ensuite les yeux vers Damon. Ce dernier me fit un bref sourire, ce qui me laissa perplexe.

_-Je vous présente Eve, une amie de l'université, dis-je en me rendant compte qu'aucun des deux ne connaissaient mon amie._

Ils se saluèrent tous les trois et un étrange silence commença à flotter entre nous. Je sentais que Caroline était gênée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Habituellement, lorsque l'on se disputait, elle faisait tout pour qu'on se réconcilie, alors que là, elle ne faisait rien. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

_-Comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demandai-je._

Caroline et Damon échangèrent un regard avant de répondre. Mais avant même que mon amie n'ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, je savais déjà qu'elle allait me mentir. Et apparemment ça ne dérangeait pas Damon. Pourquoi voulait-il me cacher la vérité ? On ne se connaissait pas. Qu'avait-il à me cacher ?

_-On s'est connu l'an dernier, dit Caroline. Tu sais, durant l'été où tu es partie en Europe avec Jérémy. _

Je haussai un sourcil et regardais Damon. Ce dernier me fit un petit sourire qui se révéla ne pas être sincère. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas sincère. Eve, qui se sentait sûrement un peu seule au milieu de cette étrange conversation, décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

-_Ça vous dit d'aller manger un morceau au Grill ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire. _

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voulant pas vraiment rester plus longtemps avec ces deux menteurs. Mais face au petit sourire qu'elle arborait à présent, je compris qu'elle comptait bien me caser avec Damon. Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Après tout, peut-être que je me faisais des films. Pourquoi me mentiraient-ils sur la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Je fis un grand sourire à mon tour.

_-Bonne idée ! M'exclamai-je._

Je me tournai vers Caroline, qui après avoir fait une légère grimace, finit par acquiescer avec un petit sourire gêné. Damon me fit un bref sourire à son tour et nous nous mettions en chemin pour rejoindre le restaurant.

PDV Damon

Non mais, ce n'est pas vrai. Dans quoi est-ce qu'on m'embarque encore ? Je lançais un regard noir à Caroline qui me fit une petite tête désolée en haussant les sourcils. Je soupirai alors que nous entrions dans le Grill. Nous nous installions à une table et Caroline laissa Rose s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

-_Papa j'ai faim, dit-elle._

_-Oui on va manger mon ange, lui dis-je en souriant._

_-Alors Damon, dit Elena. Parles-nous un peu de toi. _

_-Elena, je ne pense pas que… commença Caroline._

Je l'interrompis d'un geste de la main, lui montrant que ça ne me dérangeais pas de répondre à la question d'Elena, même si, naturellement, j'y répondrais par un mensonge.

_-J'ai grandi en voyageant beaucoup, étant né dans une bonne famille, mentis-je en faisant un petit sourire à Elena, qui me le rendit. On ne restait jamais au même endroit très longtemps. _

_-Ça doit être cool ça, dit la dénommée Eve._

_-Pas vraiment, répondis-je. On n'a pas le temps de s'attacher et au bout de deux ou trois déménagements, on arrête de s'attacher, parce qu'on sait qu'on va repartir. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment de maison. Je n'ai pas de ville qui représente toute ma vie, mon enfance. Je n'ai aucun point de rattache._

Un serveur arriva alors et nous passions la commande. Je sentais Rose qui trépignait de faim sur mes genoux.

_-Enfin bref, j'en ai tiré une grande ouverture d'esprit, dis-je. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme études ? Demanda Elena._

_-J'ai un peu touché à tout, répondis-je. Mais comme mes parents étaient milliardaires, je n'ai pas eu à trouver un travail._

Le petit sourire d'Elena avait soudainement disparu et elle se redressa légèrement sur son siège.

_-« Étaient » ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui, dis-je. Ils sont morts il y a quelques années._

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est rien, dis-je. Je m'en suis remis._

Je sentais que les trois filles me regardaient. Discrètement, j'échangeai un regard avec Caroline qui semblait inquiète pour la suite des événements. Craignait-elle que je ne tue Elena en plein restaurant juste parce que celle-ci m'avait brisé le cœur quelques années plus tôt ?

_-Enfin bref, repris-je. Il n'y pas grand-chose à raconter sur ma vie. Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire._

_-Et Rose alors ? Demanda la brunette._

Un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Elena venait de toucher le point sensible. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de ma fille.

_-Elle est la seule chose extraordinaire que j'ai faite, répondis-je en replaçant l'une des mèches brunes de Rose. _

_-Et sa mère ? _

Je relevai les yeux vers Elena, prit de court par cette question. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe. J'échangeai un nouveau regard avec Caroline. Sur mes genoux, Rose avec soudainement prêté attention à notre conversation.

_-Papa n'en parle jamais, dit-elle._

Je baissai les yeux vers ma fille. Non. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de sa mère. Tout simplement parce que le peu qu'il y avait à raconter ne la ferait que trop souffrir, encore plus que ça ne m'avait fait souffrir moi.

_-Elle est morte peu après la naissance de Rose, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans celui d'Elena. Mais ne soit pas désolée, elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on souffre pour elle. _

Elena fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant sûrement d'où venait toute cette haine que je portais pour la mère de ma propre fille. Un lourd silence s'installa sur la table. Je sentais le regard de Caroline peser sur moi tandis que je ne lâchais pas Elena des yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle détourna le regard que je tournais le mien vers la blondinette. Le serveur du Grill revint alors avec nos plats et nous commencions à manger en changeant de sujet.

_Flash-Back :_

_ Ce fut la soif qui me réveilla. Ma gorge était sèche et je sentais la faim qui me tiraillait. J'ouvris avec grande peine les yeux et regarda autour de moi. Mes yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Je voulus me redresser, mais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Elena qui se précipita vers moi._

_-Doucement, doucement, me dit-elle. Tu es encore très faible._

_Elle me força à me rallonger alors que mes souvenirs de la veille me revenaient. Le baisé, Katherine, le remède… Et ces derniers mots qu'elle n'avait peut-être même pas prononcés. Je n'avais aucune idée s'ils avaient été dits ou non, j'aurais aimé en avoir le cœur net. Mais comment ? Elena était assise sur le bord du lit et me regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, un geste qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre._

_-Elena, dis-je d'une voix que je reconnus à peine tellement elle était faible. J'ai soif._

_-Je vais te chercher du sang, ne bouge pas._

_Elle me fit des gros yeux pour me persuader de lui obéir et se leva. Elle disparut dans le couloir. J'avais encore le bras endoloris, mais beaucoup moins que la veille. Je regardais autour de moi, tentant de savoir quelle heure il était. Je me redressai légèrement et Elena entra à nouveau dans la pièce. _

_-Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Elle s'assit à côté de moi et m'aida à ma redresser pour m'adosser contre la tête de lit. Elle me tendit ensuite une tasse d'où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur de sang. _

_-Je l'ai fait chauffer, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je sais que tu le préfère à température humaine._

_Je restai légèrement choqué face à une telle attention. Après quelques secondes à la regarder en fronçant les sourcils, je finis par la remercier d'un signe de la tête avant de boire un peu de sang. La chaleur du liquide se répandait dans mon corps, me redonnant des forces à grande vitesse. Elena commença à remettre en ordres mes mèches brunes avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce sourire… C'était celui qu'elle n'accordait qu'à Stefan. Celui dont je mourrais d'envie qu'elle me fasse un jour. Devant ce geste plein de tendresse, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et la fixai avec surprise. Elle le remarqua et retira sa main en détournant les yeux en vitesse. Son sourire avait disparu, mais j'étais toujours sous le choc. _

_-Salut les amoureux !_

_Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre et y découvris Katherine, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _

_-Tu n'es pas encore partie ? Demandai-je en plissant les yeux._

_-Non, j'ai décidé de rester un peu, dit-elle. Klaus n'est plus en ville alors je n'ai rien à craindre._

_-Tu as décidé de rester ? M'étonnai-je. Mais comment ? Je te rappelle qu'Elena et toi vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau !_

_J'avais déjà repris assez de force pour me redresser et hausser le ton. _

_-On a déjà trouvé une solution au problème, répondit-elle._

_Je tournai les yeux vers Elena qui pinça ses lèvres, confirmant ce que venait de dire son double. « On » ? _

_-Depuis quand tu veux qu'elle reste ici ? Demandai-je en la regardant avec de grands yeux._

_-Que je le veuille ou non, elle restera si elle en a envie, répondit Elena. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'assurer qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à se faire passer pour moi à tout bout de champs. _

_Je soupirai, bien forcé d'admettre que sur ce point-là, elle n'avait pas tort._

_-On aura qu'à dire que nous sommes jumelles, expliqua Katherine._

_-Presque toute la ville est déjà au courant que j'ai été adoptée, ça ne sera pas difficile de leur faire croire que j'ai retrouvé ma sœur jumelle en faisant des recherches sur mes parents biologiques._

_Je soupirai à nouveau, pas vraiment emballé par l'idée que Katherine reste vivre au manoir. Mais je finis par acquiescer, comme l'avait dit Elena, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Katherine me fit un petit sourire en haussant les sourcils avec malice avant de s'en aller, me laissant seul avec Elena. Je tournai les yeux vers cette dernière, qui évita mon regard en se mordant la lèvre. Je me demandai ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle agissait étrangement, ça se voyait._


	5. Chapter 4 : She's in love with you idiot

PDV Damon 

_Flash-Back_

_Deux jours étaient passés depuis le départ de Stefan. Je m'étais très vite remis de la morsure, et je n'avais plus rien si ce n'est qu'une légère cicatrice sur le bras que je garderais sûrement pour le reste de ma vie. Elena était restée avec moi tout ce temps, ainsi que Katherine. Cette dernière me rendait fou. Elle était insupportable. J'en arrivais à me demander comment j'avais pu l'aimer. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas voir à quel point elle se servait de moi ? J'avais été un idiot. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Stefan. Quelque part, là dehors, il était avec Klaus, sous le contrôle du sang humain. Et je restai ici sans rien faire. J'étais un horrible frère. Je devrais prendre ma voiture et partir à sa recherche. Elena entra dans ma chambre, me sortant de mes pensées. Elle me fit un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit alors que j'étais appuyé contre le mur, près de la fenêtre. _

_-Tu es encore ici ? Demandai-je sans détourner les yeux de la fenêtre._

_-Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien, dit-elle._

_-Je vais bien Elena, dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle. Je te le jure. Tu devrais retourner chez toi et t'assurer que Jérémy va bien. Il est revenu d'entre les morts, il a sûrement plus besoin de toi que moi._

_-Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

_-Sûr et certain, rentres chez toi Elena, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle._

_Je lui fis signe de s'en aller avec un petit sourire, histoire de la rassurer. Elle soupira et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se leva. Elle vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je restai immobile. Depuis que je m'étais réveillé, Elena enchaînait les gestes tendres envers moi. Je n'y comprenais rien. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Elle me fit un léger sourire et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. J'attendis quelques secondes et j'entendis sa voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. Je soupirai et descendis au salon. J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture ainsi que ma veste et m'apprêtai à partir, mais c'était sans compter sur Katherine qui était toujours là._

_-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu sais que la petite Elena ne veut pas que tu sortes, ça pourrait être dangereux._

_Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Je lui lançais un regard noir, ce qui fit disparaître son sourire. Elle s'approcha de moi et prit un air sérieux._

_-Sérieusement, dit-elle. Où vas-tu comme ça ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Demandai-je. _

_-Tu pars à la recherche de Stefan, c'est ça ? _

_Je détournai les yeux en soupirant. Je fis quelques pas dans l'entrée et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte, mais Katherine apparut devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Je soupirai._

_-Je ne te laisserais pas partir, dit-elle._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Demandai-je. Tu as clairement montré que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi durant toutes ces années._

_-Je te rappel que je t'ai ramené ce remède, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Ça ne compte pas ?_

_Je détournai les yeux, agacé par le fait qu'elle ait marqué un point. Je lui étais redevable et je devais bien l'avouer, c'était insupportable. Elle me fit un grand sourire voyant bien qu'elle avait raison._

_-Laisses-moi passer Katherine, dis-je._

_Je fis un pas en avant, mais elle resta devant moi, m'empêchant de passer. Elle posa une main sur mon torse et me poussa légèrement en arrière. Je soupirai. La colère commençait à monter en moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui arracher sa petite tête. _

_-Damon je ne te laisserais pas partir, dit-elle. Klaus te tuerait à la minute où il te verrait. _

_-Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Je dois l'aider ! C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cette situation ! M'exclamai-je. _

_-Non c'est **pour** toi ! _

_Katherine me poussa en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, puis s'avança lentement vers moi de sa démarche féline._

_-Il a fait ça pour te sauver, expliqua-t-elle. Si tu y vas et que tu te fais tuer, il aura fait tout ça pour rien. Laisse-le faire ça pour toi, Damon. _

_-Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait ici ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne peux pas le laisser renoncer à tout juste pour moi ! Ce n'est pas juste !_

_-Il a fait son choix Damon ! Il a choisi de te protéger parce que tu es son frère ! S'écria Katherine. Il n'y a rien de plus important pour lui que toi. Même Elena n'est pas plus importante que toi à ses yeux. _

_Je détournai le regard et serrais les mâchoires. Je n'acceptais pas qu'il abandonne tout pour moi. Il ne méritait pas de tout perdre à cause de moi. Il méritait tellement plus._

_-Tu ne peux pas partir Damon, dit Katherine. Si tu pars, Stefan aura fait tout ça pour rien. Et penses à Elena._

_-Elena aime Stefan, dis-je. Sans lui, elle n'est rien. _

_-Tu es vraiment aveugle à ce point ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire. _

_Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle me regardait avec peine et compréhension. Comme si elle savait combien je me sentais coupable. Je n'avais jamais vu Katherine comme ça. Je ne l'avais connue qu'en tant qu'une garce égoïste et manipulatrice._

_-Elena est amoureuse de toi, idiot, dit-elle. Elle t'aime. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas partie à la recherche de Stefan._

_Je restai figé sur place. Je n'arrivais pas à la croire. Elena aimait Stefan. Ce serait toujours Stefan. Tout comme Katherine, elle avait choisi Stefan. Pourquoi me choisirait-elle ? Personne ne me choisissait jamais face à Stefan. Même notre père l'avait choisi lui. Je n'étais jamais celui qu'on choisissait. _

_-Tu dois rester pour elle, Damon, ajouta Katherine._

_Fin Flash-Back_

J'entrai dans le manoir et me concentrai. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans la maison. Mais j'avais besoin de voir Stefan. Lors de notre déjeuner au Grill avec Caroline, Elena nous avait parlé de cet étranger qui l'avait importunée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle l'avait revu juste avant d'aller rejoindre son amie. Je devais lui parler. Il mettait en péril tout ce qu'on avait fait avec Caroline pour qu'Elena ait une vie normale. Je montais dans la chambre de Stefan. Il était là, allongé sur son lit. Il dormait tranquillement, paisiblement. Étrange, après cinq années à boire du sang humain, je m'attendais à retrouver un Stefan accro au sang qui ne saurait pas comment s'arrêter. La pièce n'avait pas changé, tout était à sa place, comme je l'avais laissé quatre ans plus tôt.

_-Stefan ! Appelai-je._

Mon petit frère se leva d'un coup, m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur. Il avait sorti ses crocs et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. J'avais mal à la gorge. Il avait pris des forces depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Le sang humain avait l'air de bien lui réussir.

_-Tu es plus fort, soufflai-je._

Il ne me lâcha pas et resserra son étreinte autour de ma gorge. J'attrapai son poignet et le fis lâcher prise. Je le poussai violemment en arrière et il alla s'écraser sur le mur pour retomber sur le sol dans un énorme vacarme.

_-Même avec du sang humain Stefan, j'ai toujours été le plus fort de nous deux et tu le sais, dis-je. Alors ne joues pas trop avec moi. _

Il se releva et me regarda avec une haine que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Ses yeux étaient sombres, à un tel point que je le reconnaissais à peine.

_-Quand je suis parti, je suis parti pour toi ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai tout abandonné pour **te** sauver ! Et quand je reviens je découvre que tu as effacé la mémoire de la femme que j'aime ! J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi Damon !_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi Stefan ! J'étais prêt à mourir ce soir-là ! Tu es le seul à avoir cherché à me sauver ! _

_-Je t'ai sauvé parce que tu es mon frère ! _

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux. Quand je les relevai, il me regardait toujours avec colère. Un petit sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi.

_-Je vais reconquérir Elena, Damon, dit-il. Et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. _

Il me donna un coup d'épaule et sortit de la pièce. Je soupirai. J'allai devoir rester plus longtemps à Mystic Falls. Moi qui pensais qu'il comprendrait les choix que j'avais fait. Il allait tout gâcher si je n'intervenais pas.

PDV Caroline

J'étais assise dans le salon avec Rose. Elle faisait des dessins en attendant patiemment que son père revienne. J'espérai vraiment qu'il réussisse à convaincre Stefan de quitter la ville. Elena ne devait pas replonger là-dedans. Après toutes ces années à lui mentir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre la vérité. Ça la détruirait. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne le supporterait pas. Je caressai la tête de Rose qui me fit un grand sourire et me levai pour aller dans la cuisine. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer et je reconnus les pas de Tyler qui venait par ici. Il entra dans la cuisine et me regarda avec le même regard plein de colère qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours.

_-Combien de temps compte-t-il rester ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ? _

_-Réponds à ma question Caroline, dit-il._

_-Je n'en sais rien ! M'exclamai-je. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à convaincre Stefan de partir. _

Tyler soupira bruyamment, montrant bien que la présence de Damon dans la maison le dérangeait au plus haut point. Je savais que c'était dur pour lui. J'avais une histoire avec Damon, mais ça me faisait mal de voir qu'il ne me faisait toujours pas confiance après toutes ces années.

_-Tyler, il n'y a rien entre Damon et moi, dis-je._

_-Rien ? Demanda-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il n'y a pas rien entre Damon et toi ! Tu m'as trompé avec ce type ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse bien quand tu m'annonces qu'il va vivre avec nous pendant un temps indéterminé ?!_

_-Je te demande de me faire confiance ! M'exclamai-je._

_-De te faire confiance ?! Tu as perdu ma confiance il y a bien longtemps Caroline._

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux.

_-Je vais retourner vivre chez ma mère, dit-il. Juste le temps que Damon parte et qu'on règle tout ça._

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et voulus dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Il me regarda durant quelques secondes avant de sortir de la pièce. Puis, je l'entendis sortir de la maison et monter en voiture. Je soupirai et m'assis à la table à manger. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains.

_-Est-ce qu'il part à cause de nous ? Demanda une petite voix._

Je relevai la tête et découvris Rose, à l'entrée de la cuisine qui me regardait avec ses petits yeux bleus pleins d'inquiétude et de culpabilité. Comment une si petite fille pouvait-elle se sentir aussi concernée par ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Elle m'étonnait de jour en jour.

_-Non ma puce, bien sûr que non, dis-je._

_-Mais il a parlé de papa…_

Je soupirai et une légère grimace s'installa sur mon visage. Je reculai légèrement ma chaise et fis signe à Rose de venir vers moi. Elle s'approcha de moi et je la soulevai pour la déposer sur mes genoux.

_-Tyler est en colère contre moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, dis-je. Il y a longtemps, ton père et moi, nous avons fait quelque chose qui a vraiment blessé Tyler. Et il nous en veut encore pour ça._

_-Alors Tyler ne veut pas que papa reste ici ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Pas vraiment, dis-je. Mais comme c'est ma maison, c'est à moi de décider. Et j'ai décidé que toi et lui alliez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous partiez._

_-Je ne veux pas partir, dit-elle en commençant à jouer avec mes cheveux. J'aime bien être ici. Je t'aime bien toi, Caroline. Et papa a l'air heureux avec toi._

Je souris et lui caressai les cheveux. Elle était tellement gentille. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Damon Salvatore aurait une fille si adorable que Rose ?

_-Moi aussi je t'aime bien Rose, dis-je. _

La petite fille se redressa et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la serrai contre moi en souriant. Par-dessus son épaule, je vis Damon à l'entrée de la pièce qui nous regardait. À son visage, je pouvais deviner qu'il avait tout entendu. Il soupira et baissa les yeux. Je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter Mystic Falls. Il détestait cette ville. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais je savais que si Rose voulait rester, il resterait pour elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que sa fille pour lui. Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je soupirai et Damon disparut dans le couloir.

PDV Elena

_- Non mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! M'exclamai-je. Je t'ai dit non !_

_-Oh allez Elena ! Râla Eve. On sait qu'il vit chez Caroline, on a juste à aller y faire un tour ! Tu craques pour lui et je suis sûre que lui aussi craque pour toi !_

Je soupirai et Jérémy rigola légèrement. Je lui lançais un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire de plus bel. Je bus une gorgée d'eau avant de recommencer à manger. Nous passions la journée à la maison tous les trois, étant donné que Jérémy avait son jour de congé aujourd'hui. Nous étions en plein milieu du repas et Eve tentait encore de me convaincre de contacter Damon et au passage de me réconcilier avec Caroline, puisque ces deux-là vivaient actuellement ensemble.

_-Non mais sérieusement, dit la jeune fille en se penchant vers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu y perds ? Au pire des cas, il te repousse. Mais au moins tu auras tenté ta chance !_

_-Je n'ai pas envie de voir Caroline, dis-je._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu lui en veuilles autant ? Demanda Jérémy en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Elle me cache des choses depuis trop longtemps, dis-je. J'ai décidé que s'en était assez._

Je vis Jérémy détourner les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

_-Jérémy ? Demandai-je. Est-ce que ça va ?_

Il releva la tête vers moi, comme si je l'avais surpris ou réveillé.

_-Oui, oui, tout va bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire._

PDV Jérémy

Elena me regardait avec suspicion. Je lui fis un petit sourire et recommençais à manger. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle ne parlait plus à Caroline. Elle se doutait de quelque chose. Et avec le retour de Damon, ça n'allait rien arranger. Elle allait continuer à remarquer des choses et allait poser de plus en plus de questions.

_-Tu sais qu'elle se rapproche de la vérité, dit une voix à ma droite. _

Je tournai discrètement les yeux vers Vicky qui me regardait avec un petit sourire. Personne d'autre ne la voyait dans la pièce. J'y étais habitué depuis ces quatre dernières années. Les fantômes de mes deux ex ne cessaient de me hanter sans relâche. Tel était le prix qu'il fallait payer pour revenir d'entre les morts.

_-Elle va replonger dans toutes ces histoires, encore, dit-elle. Tu le sais, Caroline le sait. Elena n'est pas faite pour avoir une vie normale. _

Je me retenais de lui dire de la fermer. Il fallait que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Je tentai de l'ignorer et repris la conversation avec Elena et Eve. Cette dernière continuait d'essayer de convaincre ma sœur de tenter sa chance avec Damon. Je prenais la défense d'Elena. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle retombe là-dedans. Pas après tout ce que nous avions fait pour qu'elle ait une vie normale.

_Flash-Back_

_J'étais assis sur le canapé, tentant de ne pas écouter mes deux ex qui n'arrêtaient pas de jacasser depuis deux jours. _

_-Ça va Jérémy ? Demanda Alaric en face de moi._

_-Oui… C'est juste Anna et Vicky, elles me rendent fou, dis-je._

_-Et ben vas-y ! Dis qu'on t'emmerde pendant que tu y es ! S'exclama Vicky. On n'a pas demandé à être coincées ici avec toi Jer !_

_- Vicky ce n'est pas de sa faute ! S'exclama Anna. C'est à cause de Bonnie tout ça._

_Je soupirai d'exaspération. Elles me rendaient fou à être en permanence avec moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. Elles ne voulaient pas s'en aller. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Elena entra dans la maison. Nous ne l'avions pas vue depuis deux jours. Je lui avais juste parlé au téléphone lorsqu'elle m'avait appris que Stefan avait quitté la ville avec Klaus pour sauver Damon. Je me levai d'un bond et allai vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi et je sentis qu'elle commençait à trembler. Je l'entendis sangloter. J'échangeai un regard avec Alaric et montai dans la chambre d'Elena en aidant cette dernière à monter les escaliers. Elle s'assit sur son lit et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues._

_-Comment va Damon ? Demandai-je._

_-Beaucoup mieux, dit-elle. Il est totalement remis._

_-Aucune nouvelle de Stefan ?_

_Elle leva des yeux tristes vers moi._

_-Nous n'aurons aucunes nouvelles Jérémy, dit-elle. Il est parti. Pour toujours…_

_Elle éclata en sanglot dans un gémissement qui me brisa le cœur. Je la rapprochai de moi et la serrai dans mes bras. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Stefan avait fait le choix de partir pour sauver son frère, nous devions maintenant vivre avec. Je détestai voir Elena comme ça, elle était tellement forte et la voir s'effondrer ainsi, je ne le supportai pas. _

_-Je suis un monstre, dit-elle entre deux sanglots._

_Je fronçais les sourcils et la forçai à se redresser pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? _

_-De quoi parles-tu Elena ? _

_-Je suis un monstre… Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

_-Elena ! Elena ! _

_Je la forçais à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je pus y voir toute la tristesse du monde et une énorme culpabilité. Pourquoi se sentait-elle coupable ? Elle n'avait rien fait._

_-Elena ? L'appelai-je, l'incitant à me parler._

_-Stefan est parti pour Damon et moi au lieu de le pleurer, je passe deux jours avec Damon à ses petits soins, dit-elle. Je suis horrible._

_-Quoi ? Mais non ! Dis-je. Tu prends soin de lui, c'est ce que Stefan aurait voulu, que tu t'assures que son frère va bien._

_Elle sanglota à nouveau, puis releva les yeux vers moi._

_-Je l'aime, dit-elle._

_-Je sais…_

_-Mais non tu ne sais pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. _

_Elle se leva d'un bond, se dégageant brutalement de mon étreinte. Elle s'écarta de quelques mètres et resta dos à moi. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix brisée que j'eus beaucoup de mal à entendre._

_-Je suis amoureuse de Damon._

_Je restai choqué par sa révélation. Elle se tourna lentement vers moi et je fus surpris de découvrir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres._

_-Je m'en suis rendue compte alors qu'il était mourant dans mes bras, dit-elle. Je n'ai compris à quel point je tenais à lui que lorsque j'ai failli le perdre. _

_-Mais Stefan…_

_-Je ne sais plus, me coupa-t-elle. Avec mes sentiments pour Damon qui viennent de faire surface… Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour Stefan. Je tiens à lui, énormément. Mais… _

_Elle se tut et baissa les yeux, comme si elle avait honte d'elle-même._

_-Tu es perdue Elena, c'est normal, dis-je. Prends ton temps pour mettre tout ça au clair, d'accord ?_

_Elle acquiesça en me faisant un léger sourire._

_-Dors un peu, tu as besoin de repos, lui dis-je._

_Elle soupira puis hocha de la tête. J'allai la prendre encore une fois dans mes bras avant de sortir de la chambre. Je refermai la porte et découvris Vicky et Anna qui me regardaient avec tristesse. Au moins, elles avaient cessé de se chamailler. _


	6. Chapter 5 : Promise me

PDV Damon

J'étais assis sur le lit de Caroline. J'aimais bien cette chambre, elle me rappelait de bons souvenirs. Cela faisait deux jours que Tyler avait quitté la maison. Deux jours que j'avais entendu Rose dire à quel point elle aimait cette ville. Je soupirai alors que Caroline entrait dans la pièce et venait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire._

_-J'aime bien ta chambre, dis-je. J'ai de bons souvenirs ici._

Caroline sourit de plus bel, montrant qu'elle en avait aussi. Je tournai la tête vers elle et elle me fit un léger sourire dans lequel je pus deviner de la tristesse.

_-Tu sais, on peut très bien aller au manoir avec Rose si tu veux, dis-je. Je me sens mal pour Tyler._

_-Non Damon, dit-elle en souriant. Je veux que vous restiez ici. Tyler s'en remettra._

_-Tu es sûre ? Demandai-je. La dernière fois que je me suis immiscé entre toi et lui, ça a plutôt mal fini. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_-Je sais, je sais, dit-elle. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs, Damon. J'aime Tyler._

_-Je n'en doute pas, répondis-je. Tout comme je n'en doutais pas à l'époque._

_-Damon… Souffla-t-elle._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en rigolant à moitié. Je ne compte pas détruire ton couple, à nouveau. Une fois m'a suffis. Je ne voudrais pas que Tyler me déteste encore plus. C'est un loup-garou, je devrais faire plus attention._

Caroline haussa les sourcils, me montrant que je n'avais pas tort. Elle sourit et soupira en baissant la tête avant de relever les yeux vers moi, quelques secondes plus tard.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Damon ? Demanda-t-elle. Stefan est décidé à récupérer Elena. On ne peut pas vraiment le forcer à partir, il reviendrait de toute manière. _

_-Je sais, soufflai-je. Je dois trouver quelque chose._

_-Tu comptes quitter la ville après ça ?_

Je détournai les yeux et soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici. La seule envie que j'avais, c'était de faire mes bagages et ceux de ma fille pour partir à l'autre bout du monde. Loin de cette ville. Loin de cet enfer dans lequel j'avais tant souffert.

_-Si tu pars, dit Caroline. Promets-moi de ne pas disparaître comme la dernière fois._

Je relevai les yeux vers elle. La blondinette me regardait avec des yeux tristes.

_-Promets-le-moi._

_-C'était plus facile de disparaître, dis-je. Si j'avais gardé contact, je serais sûrement revenu beaucoup plus tôt. Et je ne voulais pas revenir._

Caroline resta silencieuse quelques secondes, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Dans les siens, je pouvais lire toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était brisée.

_-Nous étions tellement proches, dit-elle. Damon, tu étais le seul ami qu'il me restait ici. Tyler m'en voulait à mort pour l'avoir trompé avec toi, Elena n'était plus vraiment une amie après avoir tout oublié, Bonnie était distante… Il ne me restait que toi. Et tu es parti._

Je restai sans voix. Caroline était au bord des larmes. Je détestai la voir ainsi. Caroline avait toujours été une jeune fille pleine de vie. Elle ne me laissait que rarement voir à travers cette carapace qu'elle s'était construite.

_-Tu m'as laissée seule ici pour protéger Elena, dit-elle. J'ai passé quatre années à la protéger tout en me débrouillant avec les problèmes que j'avais. Et la seule personne à qui je voulais en parler avait quitté la ville._

_-Je suis désolé, dis-je. _

Elle me fit un léger sourire. Je la tirai vers moi et la pris dans mes bras. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissée seule ici. J'avais été tellement égoïste. Mais rester dans cette ville aurait été trop dur pour moi. Je n'en aurais pas été capable, pas à l'époque. Quelques fois, je me disais que j'aurais dû emmener Caroline avec moi.

_-Tu as changé, dit-elle._

_-Quoi ? _

Elle se recula et me regarda avec un petit sourire.

_-C'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'es plus comme avant ! Tu ne fais plus de blagues stupides et tu es devenu tout gentil et attentionné. Quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi sérieux ?_

_-Sûrement quand je suis devenu père célibataire, répondis-je._

Elle me fit un petit sourire. C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup changé. L'arrivée de Rose dans ma vie, avait fait de moi un homme totalement différent. Et dire que je trouvais qu'Elena m'avait changé. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'étais devenu auprès de ma fille. Elle m'avait fait devenir un homme meilleur. Je l'aimais tant. Elle était ce que j'avais de plus précieux sur cette terre et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

PDV Elena

Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Caroline, ou de Damon. Pourtant on avait passé un bon moment au Grill l'autre jour. On avait beaucoup rigolé et j'en étais arrivée à regretter de m'être disputée avec Caroline. Elle était ma meilleure amie après tout. Je finirais bien par apprendre ce qu'elle me cachait. Et peut-être qu'elle avait une bonne raison de me le cacher. Je ne savais pas, j'étais un peu perdue.

_-Tu veux mon avis, tu devrais les inviter à dîner, dit Eve._

Mon amie vivait pratiquement à la maison depuis quelques jours. Elle avait quelques problèmes avec ses parents chez qui elle vivait habituellement. Je lui avais donc proposé de venir à la maison le temps que ça s'arrange.

_-Tu ne veux pas plutôt que j'invite tes parents à venir dîner ? Demandai-je. C'est vrai, tu me pousses à résoudre mes problèmes avec ma meilleure amie, pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas en faire autant avec tes parents ?_

_-Je ne veux pas les voir, dit-elle._

Elle avait baissé les yeux et s'était concentrée sur le vernis noir qu'elle était en train d'appliquer avec soin sur ses ongles. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne m'avait pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Demandai-je. _

Elle fit 'non' de la tête sans même lever les yeux vers moi. Je m'assis en face d'elle et lui arrachai le vernis des mains. Elle soupira mais ne me regarda toujours pas.

_-Eve… _

_-C'est rien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne veux pas en parler._

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi et je la regardai avec insistance, l'obligeant à cracher le morceau. Après Caroline, elle était la personne à qui je me confiais le plus, et je voulais qu'elle en fasse autant avec moi. Elle poussa un long soupir, me montrant qu'elle capitulait.

_-J'ai découvert que j'avais été adoptée, dit-elle en reprenant le vernis de mes mains, profitant de mon état de léger choc. _

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je._

Je me rappelai vaguement du jour où j'avais découvert que j'avais été adoptée, peu de temps après la mort de mes parents. J'en avais tellement voulu à Jenna d'avoir gardé ce secret. Mais par la suite elle m'avait aidé à chercher mes parents biologiques et je lui avais pardonné.

_-Oui, dit-elle. Je l'ai découvert en tombant sur un carton plein de papier d'adoption. Quand je leur ai demandé de m'expliquer, ils se sont braqués et n'ont rien voulu me dire._

_-Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, dis-je. Mais j'ai aussi été adoptée._

Elle releva des yeux surpris vers moi. J'acquiesçai légèrement, lui montrant que ce n'était pas une blague.

_-Comment tu l'as découvert ? Demanda-t-elle._

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais soudain je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien à répondre. Je n'avais aucun détail à ce sujet. Je tentai de me souvenir de comment je l'avais découvert, mais c'était le trou noir.

_-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux. Sûrement le choc qui me brouille la mémoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai beaucoup voulu à ma tante de me l'avoir caché. Mais par la suite, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas à elle de me le dire et que mes parents avaient juste eu du mal à me le dire. C'est compréhensible. Ils ne sont peut-être pas nos vrais parents, mais ils nous ont élevées. Ils ne voulaient pas nous perdre. _

_-Tu les as cherchés ? Demanda Eve. Tes parents biologiques ?_

_-Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Mon père s'est avéré être le frère de mon père adoptif et ma mère biologique était morte deux ans avant que je ne découvre la vérité._

_-Woaw… Dit Eve. _

_-Je n'ai pas eu de chance, mon oncle est un abruti, dis-je. Je n'ai pas repris contact avec lui, même après avoir appris qu'il était en fait mon père._

Eve soupira. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentait trahie et perdue.

_-Tu crois que je devrais les chercher moi aussi ? _

_-Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu devrais faire, dis-je. Toi seule peux savoir ce que tu dois faire. Mais si tu les cherches, tu dois te faire à l'idée que tu seras peut-être déçue. _

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et acquiesça avant de soupirer profondément. Elle recommença à se faire les ongles et moi je continuai à la regarder. Je m'inquiétai pour elle. Elle était une jeune fille pleine de vie et très forte, mais je savais à quel point s'était dur de voir toute notre vie s'effondrer, de découvrir que tout n'était que mensonge.

_-Tu sais quoi ? Demandai-je. Je vais appeler Caroline. Tu as besoin d'une bonne soirée pour te changer les idées._

Elle me fit un grand sourire qui me rassura. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai mon amie en priant pour qu'elle accepte mon invitation, ainsi que Damon.

PDV Damon

J'étais dans le salon de Caroline avec Rose. J'étais assis sur le sol entre le canapé et la table basse et je la regardais faire des dessins. Elle était tellement mignonne. Elle prit son dessin et me le montra avec un grand sourire. Comme d'habitude, je restai époustouflé par son talent. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Rose avait montré un intérêt et un grand talent pour le dessin. Je ne savais pas d'où elle le tenait ce talent, mais elle m'émerveillait à chaque fois. Elle me tendit la feuille où elle avait dessiné une magnifique clairière avec un étang et des fleurs un peu partout. Bien sûr il y avait quelques défauts, elle n'avait que quatre ans. Mais c'était tout de même impressionnant pour son âge. Je déposai un baisé sur sa joue.

_-Il est très beau ma chérie, dis-je._

Son sourire disparut petit à petit.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-J'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, dit-elle en baissant les yeux._

Je soupirai et déposai le dessin sur la petite table. Je m'assis sur le canapé et pris Rose sur mes genoux. Elle me regarda avec des yeux tristes qui me fendirent le cœur.

_-Écoute, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, dis-je. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Mais… Cette ville, je ne l'aime pas. Ça me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. _

_-Mais tata Caroline tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda la petite fille en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers moi._

À ce moment-là, j'entendis un pas dans le couloir. Je tournai la tête et vis Caroline à l'entrée du salon qui nous regardait tristement. Elle savait à quel point la situation était délicate pour moi. Je la regardais quelques secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur ma fille.

_-J'adore Caroline, dis-je. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici Rose. _

_-Caroline pourra venir avec nous quand on partira ? _

Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers Caroline qui détourna le regard aussitôt. Je soupirai et me mordis la lèvre avant de répondre à ma fille qui me regardait avec espoir.

_-Non mon cœur, dis-je. Tata Caroline a toute sa vie ici. Mais on la reverra souvent, je te le promets. _

La petite fille acquiesça tristement. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Elle avait baissé les yeux.

_-C'est à cause de ma maman que tu n'aimes pas cette ville ? Demanda-t-elle._

Encore une fois, son intelligence me surpris. Elle était tellement en avance pour son âge.

_-Oui ma chérie, dis-je. C'est à cause de ta maman que je n'aime pas cette ville. _

Je déposai un baisé sur la joue de l'enfant après lui avoir légèrement souris et la reposai par terre pour qu'elle continue ses dessins. Elle prit une nouvelle feuille et un crayon et se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait. Je la regardais avec un petit sourire. Au bout de quelques secondes, je vis que Caroline était toujours à l'entrée de la pièce et nous regardait tristement. Je me levai et nous allions dans la cuisine.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je._

_-Rien, dit-elle en s'efforçant de me faire un grand sourire. Elena vient d'appeler. Elle nous invite à aller dîner chez elle._

Je fis une grimace et râlai. Je levai les yeux elle, lui demandant du regard si j'étais vraiment obligé d'y aller.

_-S'il te plaît Damon ! Supplia-t-elle. C'est ma chance de me réconcilier avec elle ! _

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'aller chez Elena. Cette maison, trop de mauvais souvenirs l'habitaient. Et je n'avais pas envie de me rapprocher d'Elena, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'attache à moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester le plus loin possible d'elle et que Rose reste loin d'elle aussi.

_-D'accord, soufflai-je malgré tout. _

La blondinette sauta de joie en frappant dans ses mains. Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue. Je lui fis un petit sourire forcé. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller. Mais je devais bien ça à Caroline.

_Flash-Back_

_Une semaine. C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'Elena avait quitté le manoir. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis. Je l'avais laissée tranquille, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer le départ de Stefan. Katherine me tapait sur les nerfs. Je n'en pouvais plus d'elle. Elle me collait partout où j'allais, en profitant pour répandre dans toute la ville la nouvelle de la sœur jumelle d'Elena. Maintenant, elle pouvait se balader partout sans aucun risque. J'étais à présent assis au comptoir du Grill, un verre de bourbon à la main. J'avais déjà beaucoup bu, comme tous les jours depuis le départ de Stefan. Et puis… Elena me manquait, je devais bien l'avouer. Une semaine sans la voir, c'était une vraie torture. Je sentis que quelqu'un s'asseyait juste à côté de moi. Non mais les gens ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir plus loin ! Je me tournai vers la personne pour lui dire de dégager quand je découvris le visage angélique d'Elena. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire qui me fit fondre. Je restai sans voix._

-_Fermes la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches, me dit-elle en riant._

_Je ris légèrement et lui fis un petit sourire. J'étais content de la voir._

_-Comment tu vas ? Lui demandai-je. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu._

_-Je vais… bien, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je me fais à l'idée que Stefan est parti et ne reviendra pas. _

_-Tu sais je pourrais toujours partir à sa recherche, dis-je._

_-Et risquer que Klaus te tue ? Non, même pas en rêve, dit-elle avant de commander une limonade au barman._

_Je la regardais toujours. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Elle ne voulait pas que je risque ma vie, même si c'était pour retrouver mon frère, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. Je détournai la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le voit et avalais une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon._

_-Damon il n'est même pas midi, dit Elena en soupirant._

_Je tournai la tête vers elle en levant les yeux au ciel, lui montrant qu'on s'en fichait de l'heure qu'il était. Elle me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Me détaillant, comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose._

_-Comment tu vas, toi ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_-Je vais magnifiquement bien, répondis-je en vidant mon verre d'une traite._

_-Katherine m'a dit que tu te sentais coupable par rapport au départ de Stefan, dit-elle._

_Je tournai la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle et Katherine discutaient ? Elle et Katherine discutaient de moi ? _

_-Depuis quand tu parles avec Katherine ? Demandai-je._

_-Depuis que nous avons toutes les deux un intérêt commun._

_-Qui est ? Demandai-je._

_Elle me regarda quelques secondes sans répondre. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux et je crus la voir légèrement rougir. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas son attitude. Elle sortit un billet de sa poche et le déposa sur le comptoir. Elle dit au barman de garder la monnaie avant de m'attraper par la main et de m'entraîner avec elle. Je me laissai faire. Nous sortions du Grill et je fus surpris de voir qu'elle ne me lâchait pas la main. Au contraire, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens. Je restai totalement silencieux. Elle aussi. Nous marchions simplement, main dans la main, sans rien dire. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. J'avais des frissons dans le dos et je n'osais rien dire, de peur qu'elle ne me lâche. _

_-C'est pas ta faute s'il est parti Damon, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes sans lever les yeux vers moi. Il a fait son choix tout seul. Personne ne l'a forcé. Et regarde, depuis nous n'avons plus aucun problème. Klaus est parti. _

_-Tu oublies que ton frère voit des fantômes, dis-je._

_-C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Mais on ne peut rien faire à ce propos. Même Bonnie ne sait pas quoi faire. Jérémy va juste apprendre à vivre avec ça. _

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je. Il va apprendre à vivre avec les fantômes de ses ex ?_

_-Oui, dit-elle. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. _

_J'acquiesçai en soupirant. Ça ne devait pas être marrant pour lui non plus, et encore moins pour Bonnie. La pauvre. Elle devait supporter le fait que son petit-ami voyait presque en permanence les fantômes de ses anciennes petites-amies. Elena s'arrêta et se mit face à moi. Elle prit mon autre main dans la sienne. Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais je la coupai._

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandai-je._

_-Faire quoi ?_

_-Me prendre par la main, répondis-je. Les petites attentions, tu parles de mes problèmes de culpabilité avec ta pire ennemie, tu as des gestes doux envers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Elle baissa les yeux et je compris tout de suite que je l'avais blessée. J'avais été trop brutal, comme d'habitude. Je voulus me rattraper, mais elle retira ses mains d'un geste sec et partit en courant._

-_Elena ! L'appelai-je._

_Elle ne se retourna même pas et continua de courir loin de moi. Je soupirai, énervé contre moi-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? La femme que j'aime commence enfin à se rapprocher de moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de compliquer les choses ! Quel con ! Je soupirai et restai planté là, à la regarder s'éloigner avec regret._


	7. Chapter 6 : We were peaceful, happy

PDV Damon

_Flash-Back :_

_Après qu'Elena soit partie en courant, j'étais retourné m'asseoir au comptoir du Grill, honteux. J'étais vraiment stupide. Je faisais tourner tristement mon verre de bourbon dans ma main en me répétant en boucle la scène qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi ? Elena me donnait enfin un peu d'attention et moi, je trouvais le moyen de la faire fuir. Après quelques minutes seul, j'entendis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête et découvris le beau visage d'Elena qui me regardait. Je fus déçu de remarquer que ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules dans une cascade de boucles brunes, me faisant réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Katherine._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir._

_-Rien, répondis-je simplement, ne voulant pas vraiment en parler avec elle._

_-Damon, explique-moi pourquoi je viens de retrouver Elena en pleure dans sa maison._

_Je tournai le regard vers la jeune femme. Elle me regardait avec un visage plein de détermination, me montrant bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je soupirai et avalai d'une traite le contenu de mon verre. _

_-Je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec moi dernièrement, dis-je. D'un ton… un peu accusateur…_

_-Pardon ?!_

_-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute Katherine ! Dis-je en haussant légèrement le ton. Depuis que j'ai faillis mourir elle n'arrête pas les gestes tendres et attentionnés envers moi ! Je n'y comprends rien ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'utilise pour remplacer mon frère !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête ! Elle t'aime idiot ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête ?! Elle vient seulement de s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle a bien failli te perdre ! Et elle essaye de te le montrer comme elle peut ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de l'accuser à tort et à travers !_

_Katherine soupira et me lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de moi à moitié énervée. Je restai figé devant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. C'était impossible. Elena ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Pas après tout ce que j'avais fait. Pas après tout ce que je **lui** avais fait. _

_Fin Flash-Back_

Je venais de sortir de la douche et je devais me préparer pour aller dîner chez Elena. Elle nous avait invités avec Caroline et Rose. La blondinette n'avait pas su refuser, alors je devais y aller. J'entrai dans la chambre où nous résidions avec Rose et j'enfilai un pantalon. Je passai une serviette dans mes cheveux trempés, mais ceux-ci refusèrent de sécher malgré un quart d'heure d'acharnement. Je finis par les laisser mouillés et en bataille, ils finiraient bien par sécher tous seuls. J'ouvris le placard et cherchais une chemise à me mettre sur le dos. J'en sortis une noire et commençais à l'enfiler.

_-Tu devrais prendre la chemise bleue roi, dit la voix de Caroline derrière moi._

Je me retournai et vis la blondinette, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte qui me regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-Le bleu te va mieux que le noir, ajouta-t-elle. Ça fait ressortir tes yeux._

Elle s'avança et passa à côté de moi pour aller jusqu'à mon placard. Je retirai la chemise noire alors que Caroline me tendait la bleue. Je l'attrapai et l'enfilai sans vraiment faire l'effort de bien la mettre. La blondinette soupira et s'approcha de moi. Elle plaça les manches correctement et s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun pli. Elle entreprit ensuite d'attacher les boutons.

_-Merci Damon, dit-elle d'une petite voix. De venir pour moi. Je sais que tu n'en as pas très envie._

_-Y'a pas de quoi Caroline, répondis-je. Je peux passer une soirée avec elle, ça ne va pas me tuer._

Elle finit enfin d'attacher mes boutons et replaça le col de ma chemise correctement. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer.

_-Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué ? Demanda-t-elle._

Je fronçais les sourcils et penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui montrant que je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait.

_-Je veux dire… nos vies, ajouta-t-elle. On a traversé tellement de choses, on mérite d'être heureux et pourtant tout est toujours compliqué. Tyler est parti chez sa mère, Stefan est revenu en ville et Elena a été horrible avec toi… Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?_

_-J'en sais rien, dis-je. Mais je sais une chose : Tyler reviendra, il t'aime._

_-Il reviendra dès que tu auras quitté la ville, dit-elle avec une légère grimace. Alors je suis condamnée à devoir choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et mon meilleur ami, c'est ça ?_

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que non. Qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire ce choix et qu'elle pourrait nous avoir tous les deux dans sa vie. Mais ça aurait été un pur mensonge. Elle avait raison. Tyler n'accepterait jamais que nous soyons amis. Tant que je serais près de Caroline, il ne reviendrait pas. Elle devrait faire un choix. Je soupirai et la tirai vers moi pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'étais conscient que ces dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles pour elle. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, alors je le serais aujourd'hui.

_-Je te promets que tout va s'arranger, dis-je._

Elle se recula et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Habituellement, c'était le genre de geste que l'on réservait à son compagnon, mais nous étions différents. Elle était ma meilleure amie, certes. Mais nous avions une histoire. Et cette histoire faisait ce genre de geste totalement naturel entre nous.

-_Promets-moi de ne pas disparaître, dit-elle. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne disparaîtras pas comme la dernière fois._

_-Caroline… Soufflai-je._

Je tentai de me dégager, mais elle me força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle me regardait avec détermination, je savais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas comme ça.

_-Promets-le-moi Damon, dit-elle. Peu importe ce que Tyler pense de notre relation… Tu es mon meilleur ami maintenant, je ne te perdrais pas à nouveau._

Je soupirai et finis par acquiescer. Elle me fit un petit sourire et laissa retomber ses mains. Elle regarda au-dessus de mon épaule et je vis son sourire disparaître. Je me retournai et découvris Tyler à l'entrée de la chambre qui nous regardait avec colère et tristesse. Il secoua la tête et s'en alla. Je regardai Caroline, m'attendant à ce qu'elle lui court après. Mais elle resta plantée là. Je soupirai et partis rattraper Tyler. Je sortis de la maison et l'attrapai par le bras alors qu'il descendait les marches du perron.

_-Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il en se dégageant d'un geste violent._

_-Tyler ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'exclamai-je en le suivant alors qu'il s'éloignait._

_-Non ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! Cria-t-il. Juste qu'elle t'a demandé de ne pas l'abandonner en te caressant gentiment la joue ! À part ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant dans votre relation pour moi !_

Il allait monter dans sa voiture, mais je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le plaquai dos contre la carrosserie, l'empêchant de bouger. Si je devais en arriver à là pour qu'il m'écoute.

_-Il n'y a rien entre Caroline et moi ! M'exclamai-je. Elle est ma meilleure amie !_

_-Meilleure amie avec qui tu as couché !_

Je soupirai et me retins de lui arracher sa petite tête qui m'insupportait. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Caroline qui était sur le perron et nous regardait. Aucune expression n'habitait son visage, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire, comme si elle en avait marre de se battre. Je me retournai vers Tyler et soupirai. Je le lâchai lentement, mais restai face à lui.

_-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as tort de ne pas lui faire confiance, dis-je. Elle t'aime, plus que tout. Mais ces dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour elle et tu ne lui as pas vraiment facilité la tâche. Je te conseille de te réveiller avant de tout perdre._

Je lui lançai un dernier regard noir avant de me retourner et d'aller vers la maison. Je m'arrêtai à côté de Caroline qui regardait toujours Tyler sans bouger. Je restai trois secondes silencieux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

_-Caroline ? L'appelai-je._

Elle resta encore immobile un instant, avant de soupirer et de retourner dans la maison en secouant la tête, comme si elle perdait tout espoir. Je la suivis sans ajouter un mot. Tyler était un imbécile. Oui, Caroline avait fait une erreur par le passé, mais elle s'était rachetée. Il devrait lui faire confiance.

PDV Elena

Tout était prêt pour la soirée. J'espérai vraiment que l'atmosphère ne serait pas tendue. J'avais enfilé une petite robe blanche et Eve avait mis une robe noire qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Nous avions préparé le repas toute l'après-midi tout en discutant de notre adoption. Elle était assez perdue dans tout ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait retrouver ses vrais parents ou si elle préférait ne rien savoir. Je lui avais dit que c'était son choix et qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres pour le faire à sa place. Je savais qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir. Mais je la soutiendrais jusqu'au bout. La sonnette retentit enfin. Un grand sourire illumina mon visage et Eve rit, amusée. J'allai ouvrir et découvris Caroline qui me fit un grand sourire. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue qui lui allait à ravir. Je fis un petit effort et la pris brièvement dans mes bras.

_-Merci pour l'invitation ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

_-Mais de rien, répondis-je._

Elle me dépassa et entra dans la maison. Je me tournai ensuite vers Damon qui était sur le pas de la porte, Rose dans ses bras qui était toute jolie avec sa petite robe rouge. Je lui fis un petit sourire auquel il répondit.

_-Entres, je t'en prie, dis-je en me poussant pour qu'il puisse passer._

Il s'avança et entra dans la maison. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et quand je me retournai, il était face à moi et me regardait avec un air étrange. Je me plongeais dans ses grands yeux bleus et m'y perdis complètement. C'était comme un labyrinthe duquel on ne peut sortir. Mon sourire avait disparu et je n'arrivais même plus à penser.

_-Merci de nous avoir invités, dit Damon me sortant de ma rêverie._

Je secouai légèrement la tête et baissai les yeux, pour reprendre mes esprits. Je relevai la tête quelques secondes plus tard en souriant.

_-Y'a pas de quoi, dis-je. Je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi._

Je lui fis signe d'avancer dans le salon où Eve, Caroline et Jérémy avaient déjà commencé à discuter. Damon posa Rose par terre qui vint alors vers moi et me tendit une feuille. Je la pris en lui souriant et découvris un magnifique dessin. Il représentait un bouquet de roses rouges. J'étais impressionnée et restais bouche bée devant un dessin d'une telle qualité. Jérémy en faisait aussi, mais Rose n'avait que quatre ans.

_-Elle adore les roses, dit Damon me faisant légèrement sursauter. Probablement parce que je l'ai appelée Rose. _

_-Je vois ça, dis-je en riant légèrement. Elle est impressionnante. _

_-À qui le dis-tu, répondit-il. Ses dessins m'impressionnent de jour en jour. Elle a un vrai talent, et depuis qu'elle est toute petite. _

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment très fier de sa petite fille. Il y avait de quoi l'être. Je déposai le dessin sur un des meubles, à l'abri de tous les dangers qui pourrait l'abîmer. Tout le monde s'était assis dans le salon. J'allai chercher les boissons et les ramenai sur la petite table. Nous nous servions chacun un verre et commencions à discuter gaiement. Je m'étais assise à côté de Damon et au bout de quelques minutes, je remarquais le regard que Jérémy, assis en face de nous, lui lançait. Il le regardait avec insistance. Il remarqua que je le fixai et détourna les yeux pour reprendre la conversation. Je restai immobile et silencieuse quelques secondes, me demandant pourquoi il le regardait ainsi.

_-Elena ? M'appela Eve._

Je secouai la tête et la regardais en faisant un grand sourire. En voyant que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, je compris qu'elle m'avait appelée à plusieurs reprises.

_-Oui ? _

_-Je leur parlais de la semaine qu'on va aller passer au bord du lac, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Avec James et Julie. Tu te rappelles ? _

_-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Vous pourrez venir si vous voulez._

Caroline tourna les yeux vers moi, comme surprise que je l'invite. Je lui fis un petit sourire auquel elle répondit en acquiesçant légèrement. Je me tournai ensuite vers Damon qui lui, me fit une légère grimace en guise de refus.

_- Te vexe pas, dit-il. Mais une semaine au bord d'un lac avec des jeunes de vingt ans, ça sent l'alcool à plein nez, et je ne peux pas emmener Rose…_

_-Comme tu veux, dis-je. Si tu changes d'avis, saches que tu es le bienvenue._

Il me remercia d'un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

_-Bien, si on passait à table, dit Eve en se levant._

Tout le monde se leva et commença à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Nous nous installions et le repas commença. Tout se passa bien et nous discutions tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Au fond, j'étais contente d'avoir écouté Eve, je passais une super soirée.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, j'étais dans la cuisine et je rangeais à vaisselle tandis que les autres discutaient dans le salon. J'avais passé un agréable moment. J'étais devant l'évier et je rinçais les assiettes avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Soudain, je donnai un coup de coude dans un verre qui était posé pas très loin. Je me retournai pour tenter de l'attraper avant qu'il ne se brise contre le sol, mais une autre main l'avait déjà fait pour moi.

PDV Damon

J'eus le réflexe d'attraper le verre avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Je levai ensuite les yeux vers Elena qui me regardait avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Mon cœur se serra quand je lui rendis le verre, alors que je me souvenais de la première fois où j'étais entré dans cette cuisine. Ce jour-là, j'avais aussi rattrapé un verre de justesse avant qu'il ne s'éclate au sol. Je fis un petit sourire gêné à Elena. Pourquoi j'étais dans cette cuisine ? Je n'en savais rien. Je m'étais levé et étais venu jusqu'ici sans même vraiment le vouloir.

_-Jolie réflexe, dit Elena en riant légèrement._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et allai m'appuyer contre le plan de travail pendant qu'elle continuait de nettoyer la vaisselle. Je la regardai quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle était tellement belle. Tellement parfaite. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si elle ne m'avait pas quitté. Où en serais-je aujourd'hui ?

_-Alors tu n'aies en ville que pour voir Caroline ? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers moi._

_-C'est ça, dis-je. Je vais rester un petit moment et puis, je retournerais chez moi._

_-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'être vraiment proche de Caroline et Rose a l'air de se plaire ici. Alors pourquoi pas ?_

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, voyant que je ne répondais pas. Elle me fit un petit sourire gêné, comprenant que sa question était assez inappropriée. Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire.

_-Je veux dire je connais bien Caroline, dit-elle. Je sais qu'elle me cache des choses. Quand elle est avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache une partie de sa personnalité. Alors que quand elle est avec toi, elle est elle-même. Elle ne se cache pas. _

_-Comment tu sais ça ? Demandai-je surpris qu'elle ait compris autant de choses._

_-Je te l'ai dit, je connais bien Caroline, répondit-elle. On se connaît depuis toujours et depuis quelques temps, elle n'est pas sincère avec moi. Mais quand je la vois avec toi… c'est différent. Vous êtes très proches et on sent que vous n'avez aucun secret l'un pour l'autre._

_-Elle est ma meilleure amie, dis-je en détournant les yeux._

Elena resta silencieuse. Elle voyait bien que son statut de « meilleure amie » était remis en cause par ma présence. Elle avait compris que Caroline n'était pas honnête avec elle comme elle l'était avec moi et je pense qu'elle en était attristée.

_-Et tu vis chez elle ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui, elle a eu la gentillesse de m'accueillir le temps que je reste à Mystic Falls._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit Tyler ? Demanda Elena. Le connaissant il a dû piquer une crise de jalousie. Il n'aime pas trop que d'autres hommes tournent autour de sa Caroline._

_-Il est reparti vivre chez sa mère, dis-je. Il est vraiment bête. Il devrait lui faire confiance. Caroline ne ferait rien pour le blesser, elle l'aime trop pour ça._

_-Mais elle lui a déjà fait du mal, répondit Elena. _

Je levai les yeux vers elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-Il y a quelques années, ils se sont séparés parce que Caroline avait une liaison avec un autre homme, ajouta-t-elle. Ça a duré des mois et personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Quand Tyler l'a découvert, il est devenu fou, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. _

_-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-je en soupirant._

Ce fut à son tour de tourner la tête vers moi avec incompréhension. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Caroline m'ait parlé de sa liaison avec un autre homme.

_-L'homme avec qui elle avait une liaison, dis-je. C'était moi._

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et eu un léger mouvement de recul. Je la fixai droit dans les yeux, analysant sa réaction. Elle était choquée, principalement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots eurent beaucoup de mal à sortir de sa gorge.

_-Mais je croyais que vous ne vous étiez rencontrés qu'il y a un an ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cette histoire date d'il y a quatre ans !_

_-Caroline a mentis, dis-je. On se connaît depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, déclarai-je sans la quitter des yeux. À l'époque les choses allaient mal avec la mère de Rose Caroline et Tyler traversaient une mauvaise passe et on s'est beaucoup rapproché à ce moment-là._

_-Comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'ait jamais croisé dans ce cas-là ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Je suis un homme très discret._

Elle plissa les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si je mentais ou bien si je disais la vérité. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et m'avançai vers l'îlot central pour commencer à plier les serviettes qui y étaient déposées. Après quelques secondes, Elena vint me rejoindre. Elle me regardait avec une tête étrange, mais je n'y fis pas attention.

_-Elle ne m'a jamais dit de qui il s'agissait, dit-elle. Je lui ai demandé une centaine de fois, elle n'a jamais répondu à mes questions._

_-Parce que Caroline n'a jamais été fière de ce qu'elle a fait à Tyler, dis-je. _

_-Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ?_

Je soupirai et reposai la serviette que j'avais dans les mains sur la table. Je me mordis la lèvre et finis par lever les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait, attendant que je lui réponde. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me jugerait pas, qu'elle voulait juste essayer de comprendre.

_-On se sentait tous les deux seuls, dis-je. Nous avions de gros problèmes de cœur et on s'est soutenu l'un l'autre. Certains diraient que nous avons fait ça juste pour le sex, mais c'est complètement faux._

_-Vous étiez amoureux ? Demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre._

_-Non, dis-je. Ce n'était pas ça. On tenait vraiment l'un à l'autre et lorsque l'on s'est retrouvé presque seul, on a créé un lien étrange. Nous sommes des meilleurs amis, avec un petit plus. C'est difficile à expliquer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que les moments que j'ai passé avec elle, font partie des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Nous étions paisibles, heureux. On oubliait totalement les problèmes qui nous attendaient au dehors. On était juste… on était juste heureux ensemble. _

Elena me regardait, écoutant chaque mot que je prononçais. Je levai les yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Caroline était là, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte et me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Je savais qu'elle était là depuis un moment, écoutant ma conversation avec Elena. Je lui fis un petit sourire et c'est alors qu'Elena se rendit compte de sa présence.

_-Ils font partie des plus beaux moments de ma vie aussi, dit Caroline en venant vers moi._

Elle m'encercla de ses bras fins et déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Je lui rendis son étreinte et lui souris. Je sentais le regard d'Elena qui pesait sur nous. Elle cherchait sûrement encore à comprendre la nature de ma relation avec Caroline. Je devais l'avouer, c'était vraiment compliquer. Mais l'important, c'était que Caroline et moi savions très bien où nous en étions. Nous savions où étaient nos limites. Je regardai ensuite Elena. Elle fixait un point vers le bas avec le regard dans le vague.

_Flash-Back_

_J'étais passé chez Elena quelques minutes plus tôt dans l'espoir de la voir et de discuter avec elle. Alaric m'avait dit qu'elle était sortie toute la journée. Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller la voir la veille, après qu'elle soit partie en courant parce que j'avais été un peu trop sec avec elle. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessée. J'avais tout de suite deviné où elle était. J'étais appuyé contre un arbre et la regardais. Elle était assise contre une pierre tombale, face à la tombe de ses parents, de sa tante Jenna et de père biologique/oncle John. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et enflés, montrant qu'elle avait sûrement passé des heures à pleurer. J'étais là depuis un bon moment, à la regarder. Me demandant ce que je pourrais lui dire. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration et le son de son cœur qui battait lentement. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne supportais pas de la faire souffrir. Je respirai profondément pour me donner du courage, puis je m'avançais lentement vers elle pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle devait savoir que c'était moi._

_-Je savais bien que tu finirais par me trouver, dit-elle._

_-Ce n'était pas très difficile, répondis-je._

_Elena soupira et tourna légèrement la tête vers moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda tristement. Ça me fendait le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens. Elle ne réagit pas et se laissa faire._

_-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je. Désolé de t'avoir blessée hier._

_Elena resta complètement immobile, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que je venais de lui dire. Pourtant je savais qu'elle avait entendu. Elle continuait simplement à me regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien répondre. Je caressai le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, priant pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle ne me laisse pas comme ça sans réponse. _

_-Dis quelque chose je t'en supplie, dis-je. N'importe quoi. Ne me laisse pas comme ça._

_Elle resta immobile quelques secondes de plus avant de détourner le regard et de soupirer doucement. Je la regardai avec peur. _

_-J'ai amené mon journal ici, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je voulais écrire dedans. À propos de ce que je ressens en ce moment, ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je n'ai rien écris. Je n'écris plus rien depuis plus d'une semaine. Je… Je ne sais même plus comment dire ce que je ressens._

_Je sentais mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine, tandis que le sien restait totalement calme et régulier. Je déglutis difficilement avant de reprendre la parole._

_-Tu veux m'en parler à moi ? Demandai-je. _

_Elle fixa un point droit devant elle et sembla réfléchir. Je resserrai l'étreinte de ma main autour de la sienne, lui montrant qu'elle pouvait se confier à moi. J'attendis quelques instants qu'elle se lance._

_-J'ai l'impression … d'être une horrible personne, dit-elle enfin. Stefan est parti et au lieu de partir à sa recherche, je… je… je passe tout mon temps avec son frère, à jouer les infirmières. Je l'aimais tellement et quand il est parti… Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était toi. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu t'en sortes, que tu te rétablisses. Je n'en ai rien à faire que Stefan traverse l'enfer avec Klaus, j'en suis même heureuse, parce que s'il n'était pas là-bas aujourd'hui, ça signifierait que tu serais mort. Alors je ne regrette pas qu'il soit parti. _

_Elle se tut quelques instants. Je restai figé devant tout ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me dirait tout cela. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle déclaration. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je sentis qu'elle serrait ma main de plus en plus, comme si elle avait peur que je parte._

_-J'ai failli te perdre, ajouta-t-elle. Je me revois encore dans ce lit, te tenant contre moi. Tu étais mourant et je n'en avais rien à faire de ce que Stefan aurait à faire pour que tu vives, je voulais qu'il le fasse … même si cela signifiait que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Et maintenant que tu vas mieux, je sais que… _

_Elle s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Des larmes qui ne coulaient pas sur ses joues. Non elles restaient dans ses yeux, faisant briller ses magnifiques iris noisette que j'aimais tellement._

_-Je sais que je suis follement amoureuse de toi, finit-elle par dire._

_Les mots qu'elle prononça m'atterrirent en pleine figure comme un coup de poing. Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre comme si on lui avait tiré dessus. Autour de la main d'Elena, mes doigts desserrèrent leur étreinte. Elena tourna les yeux vers moi et les larmes qui les habitaient coulèrent enfin sur ses jolies joues. J'avais du mal à respirer, je détournai le regard et fermai les yeux. Je l'aimais tellement que sa révélation m'avait fait mal._

_-Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas maintenant, dit la voix brisée d'Elena._

_Je relevai la tête vers elle quand je découvris que mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes à leur tour. Je me ressaisis en vitesse, comprenant qu'Elena avait besoin que je reste fort pour elle. Je lui fis un petit sourire et lâchai sa main pour passer mon bras sur ses épaules. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je posai ma tête contre la sienne et fermai les yeux laissant une petite larme couler le long de ma joue. _

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi des Reviews :) **_


	8. Chapter 7 :You're allowed to forgive her

PDV Damon

Nous rentrions enfin à la maison. Cette soirée m'avait semblée tellement longue. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : aller me coucher. Rose, elle, semblait en pleine forme puisqu'elle courait partout. Elle avait passé la soirée à s'amuser avec Jérémy et Eve. Pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas fatiguée.

_-Je croyais qu'elle était humaine, dit Caroline en s'affalant sur le canapé alors que Rose lui sautait dessus pour continuer à s'amuser._

_-Moi aussi, répondis-je._

J'attrapai Rose et la pris dans mes bras.

_-Au lit jeune fille, il se fait tard, dis-je en tentant de la calmer._

_-J'ai pas sommeil ! S'exclama ma fille._

_-Oui, mais si tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant, tu seras fatiguée demain, dis-je. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a demain ?_

La petite fille fit 'non' de la tête. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

-_Demain, avec tata Caro, on t'emmène à la fête foraine ! M'exclamai-je._

Elle leva les bras vers le ciel en criant. Je ris et je l'emmenais dans la chambre pour la coucher. Je la mettais en pyjama puis dans le lit. Je m'assis sur le bord du matelas et ramenais la couverture sur son petit corps, je sentais qu'elle frissonnait. Elle se roula en boule et prit son pouce dans sa bouche. Je souris et me penchais en avant pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait. J'éteignis la lumière de la pièce et allai rejoindre Caroline dans le salon. Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé. Je m'installai à côté d'elle en soupirant.

_-Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'elle trouve toute cette énergie, dis-je._

_-Elle a sûrement un côté vampire caché quelque part, répondit la jeune fille en riant. _

_-Sûrement… Soufflai-je._

Je devais bien l'avouer, cette soirée n'avait pas été aussi terrible que je le pensais. Elle avait été agréable et traîner avec Elena n'était pas si horrible que ça. En fait, j'avais bien rigolé avec tout le monde et cette soirée m'avait fait du bien. Caroline tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda bizarrement.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Rien… Dit-elle. C'est juste que… J'ai été assez surprise que tu te confies comme ça à Elena. _

Je la regardais quelques secondes en restant silencieux. Il était vrai que j'avais moi-même été surpris de me confier de la sorte à Elena. Je soupirai et détournai le regard.

_-Ce n'était rien d'important, dis-je._

_-Si ça l'était, répliqua Caroline. Tu lui as parlé de choses que moi-même je ne savais pas ! Et pourtant ces choses me concernaient et je suis ta meilleure amie !_

_-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment te dire que j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec toi alors qu'à cause de ces moments-là tu avais perdu l'homme que tu aimais ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Damon ne t'énerves pas, dit-elle calmement._

Je soupirai et m'enfonçais dans le canapé. Je ne voulais plus parler de ça.

_-Tu sais, tu as le droit de lui pardonner Damon, ajouta Caroline d'une voix hésitante. Après toutes ces années, tu es passé à autre chose…_

_-Comme tu dis, je suis passé à autre chose, dis-je en me levant, énervé. Je n'aime plus Elena. Elle ne représente rien pour moi !_

Caroline se leva à son tour, sûrement énervée parce que je me défoulai sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle essayait juste d'être une bonne amie et de discuter avec moi. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler.

_-Alors pourquoi cherches-tu à empêcher Stefan d'être avec elle ? Demanda-t-elle. Si tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle, pourquoi es-tu revenu ?_

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je détournai les yeux et cherchai quelque chose. N'importe quoi, une excuse, quelque chose. N'importe quelle excuse qui justifierait mon retour ici. Mais je ne trouvais rien. Caroline avait raison. Si vraiment je n'en avais plus rien à faire d'Elena, pourquoi je ne laissais pas Stefan tenter sa chance ?

_-Damon tu as le droit de ne plus lui en vouloir, ajouta Caroline d'un ton plus calme. Je comprends… Tu l'aimais tellement, Damon. Elena et toi, vous étiez tellement bien ensemble. Tu as le droit de lui pardonner._

_-Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, dis-je. À toi, à moi, à Rose… Pourquoi je lui pardonnerais ?_

Caroline s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle posa une main sur mon bras et le serra, comme pour me soutenir.

_-Ce genre d'amour ne meurt jamais Damon, dit-elle. _

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Elle me fit un petit sourire, comme si elle était désolée pour moi. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas en être toujours au même point qu'avant. Je voulais avoir tourné la page. Je voulais l'oublier, la rejeter. Mais ce que Caroline venait de dire était vrai. Je n'oublierais jamais Elena. Elle aurait toujours une place dans mon cœur. Le simple fait que je sois là aujourd'hui le prouvait.

_Flash-Back_

_Un mois était passé depuis qu'Elena m'avait avoué qu'elle m'aimait au cimetière. Un mois que l'on se voyait tous les jours sans exception. Elle allait mieux. Elle se sentait moins coupable pour Stefan et moi aussi. Katherine était toujours là. J'étais vraiment surpris qu'elle s'intègre vraiment à Mystic Falls. Elle s'était même fait des amis. Elle et Elena s'entendaient étonnamment bien, même si elles continuaient parfois à se disputer. Elles ressemblaient étrangement à deux sœurs à certains moments. Elena et moi nous rapprochions de jour en jour. Mais malgré nos sentiments réciproques, il ne s'était encore rien passé. Nous étions en train de tisser des liens plus forts que tout. J'étais amoureux d'elle de plus en plus chaque jour et j'avais parfois l'impression que mes sentiments m'étouffaient. Être près d'elle était merveilleux et douloureux à la fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa présence. La nuit, lorsqu'elle ne restait pas au manoir, j'avais du mal à dormir, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait, si elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil, ou si elle aussi regardait le plafond en pensant à moi. J'aurais tellement aimé être encore plus proche d'elle, être __**avec**_ _elle. Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je ne voulais rien précipiter. Ce matin-là, je fus tiré de mon sommeil par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers mes rideaux. J'ouvris les yeux et comme chaque dimanche matin, je sentis la tête d'Elena qui était posée sur mon torse. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre paisiblement et sa respiration régulière qui m'indiquait qu'elle dormait encore. J'avais dormis comme un bébé, comme à chaque fois qu'Elena dormait avec moi. Je me dégageai doucement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Je sortis de la pièce dans le plus grand silence et descendis dans le salon. Katherine était là, allongée sur le canapé. Elle me fit un petit sourire et me détailla de haut en bas. Tout à coup, je regrettais de ne pas avoir pris de T-shirt, rien que son regard sur moi m'insupportait. _

_-Relax, dit-elle. Je sais que tu es déjà pris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas profiter de la vue. Elena dort encore ?_

_-Oui, alors s'il te plaît, ne vas pas la réveiller, dis-je._

_Je me rappelai très bien du jour où elle avait trouvé cela amusant d'aller réveiller Elena en fanfare. J'avais bien failli la tuer et elle avait mis Elena de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. Katherine leva les mains en l'air, me montrant qu'elle ne ferait rien. Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai me préparer un verre de sang. Je revins ensuite m'asseoir sur le canapé, en face de Katherine. _

_-Comment ça avance avec Elena ? Demanda-t-elle._

_Je soupirai et avalai une gorgée de sang, en faisant abstraction de sa présence. Peut-être que si je l'ignorais elle se tairait, peut-être même qu'elle disparaîtrait avec un peu de chance. _

_-Réponds-moi Damon, dit-elle. Tu sais très bien que je m'intéresse à votre relation et à son évolution._

_-Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Demandai-je en plissant les yeux._

_-Il faut bien que je trouve un divertissement dans cette petite ville, dit Katherine en haussant les épaules._

_-Tu pourrais tout aussi bien partir et nous laisser tranquille, dis-je. _

_Son sourire disparut et son visage se referma, comme si elle était blessée. Je n'y prêtais pas attention, jusqu'au moment où elle se leva et commença à sortir de la pièce. Je la suivis du regard. Soudain, Katherine s'arrêta alors qu'elle était presque dans l'entrée. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile et finit par se retourner vers moi. Elle semblait vexée et en colère._

_-Votre relation m'intéresse parce que malgré le fait que tu me haïsses plus que tout, je n'oublie pas le fait que je t'ai aimé par le passé Damon, dit-elle. Je t'aimais, autant que j'aimais Stefan. Et aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois heureux. Je pense t'avoir fait assez de mal comme ça durant ce dernier siècle. Il est temps pour moi de faire attention aux gens à qui je tiens._

_Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je n'avais jamais vu Katherine se soucier des autres, à part pour Stefan. Katherine me regarda quelques secondes sans bouger. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et Elena apparut aux côtés de Katherine. Elles se firent un léger sourire. Elena vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et déposa un baisé sur ma joue alors que Katherine quittait la pièce sans rien ajouter, ce qui étonna l'autre brunette._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Elena._

_-Euh… Rien, répondis-je en lui souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien._

_Elle soupira et se blottit contre mon torse. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et la serrais contre moi. Elle me caressait doucement le torse du bout de ses doigts, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps._

_-Je pense qu'il faudrait que je rentre à la maison un peu, dit-elle._

_-Oh non… Dis-je déçu._

_-Si, il le faut, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre de toute manière et je dois aller voir comment va Jérémy. Et je ne pense pas qu'Alaric soit vraiment content que j'aie passé trois jours ici._

_Je fis une petite moue triste qui la fit rire. Elle m'embrassa longuement sur la joue avant de se lever et de remonter en haut. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer combien j'avais envie de la rejoindre là-haut. Mais je me forçais à rester assis sur le canapé. Je devais lui laisser du temps. Je ne devais pas la précipiter. Je posai mon verre vide sur la table et me rassis dans le canapé. Je fermai les yeux et attendis simplement qu'Elena redescende, ce qu'elle fit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris qu'elle portait un short en jean ainsi que l'une de mes chemises noire. Elle était bien trop grande pour elle et aurait très bien pu la porter en robe. Elle avait remonté les manches et déboutonné quelques boutons, laissant apparaître un léger décolleté. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres alors que je la trouvais radieuse dans mon vêtement. Elle le remarqua et rougit aussitôt._

_-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

_-Mais non, pas du tout, dis-je en me levant. Tu es très belle comme ça._

_Je l'embrassai sur la joue et elle me fit un petit sourire alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Elle était tellement magnifique. Je me perdais quelques secondes dans son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux._

_-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-elle en prenant son sac._

_J'acquiesçai avant de soupirer légèrement. J'appréhendais déjà la journée sans elle. Elle allait terriblement me manquer, même si je savais que je la reverrai demain. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire gêné._

_-Tu ne voudrais pas… commença-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas venir dormir à la maison ?_

_Je restai quelques secondes silencieux, surpris par sa demande. Certes, Elena était restée dormir à la maison très souvent dernièrement, mais jamais elle ne m'avait proposé de venir chez elle passer la nuit. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres._

_-Si… Soufflai-je. Si, si bien sûr ! Laisses-moi prendre quelques affaires et me doucher._

_-Tu pourras te doucher à la maison, dit-elle alors que je m'éloignai déjà. Jérémy m'a envoyé un message et apparemment Alaric n'est pas très content. _

_Je la regardais encore plus étonné. Je finis par acquiescer et je montai en vitesse dans ma chambre. Je pris un sac et y fourrais quelques affaires pour le lendemain avant de m'habiller et de redescendre. Je pris Elena par la main et nous sortions de la maison. Nous montions dans sa voiture et elle démarra. Mince, je n'avais pas prévenu Katherine. Oh et puis tant pis. Je lui enverrais un message. Nous écoutions de la musique tout en discutant gaiement. Je me sentais tellement bien avec elle. J'appréciais la manière dont notre relation évoluait. Nous allions à notre rythme, apprenant à nous connaître de plus en plus. Enfin, Elena se gara devant chez elle. Nous descendions de voiture et entrions dans la maison. À peine avions-nous refermé la porte qu'Alaric entra dans la pièce avec un air sévère. _

_-Elena, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée hier soir comme je te l'avais demandé ? Demanda-t-il avec colère._

_Je fronçais les sourcils et tournai la tête vers Elena. Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était restée contre l'accord de Ric. D'habitude lorsqu'il lui disait de rentrer, elle le faisait. Elle se mordit la lèvre en faisant une légère grimace. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Elle était restée malgré la demande d'Alaric. _

_-Damon ? C'est toi qui l'as forcée à rester ? _

_-Non ! S'exclama Elena. Non ce n'est pas lui ! Je suis désolée je n'ai vu ton message que ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolée, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus._

_Elle fit un petit sourire à Alaric qui soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Elena était une fille très intelligente, mais quand il s'agissait de mentir, elle était plutôt désespérante. Ric finit par lui faire un petit sourire en coin, lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave. Elena l'embrassa sur la joue et me prit par la main. Elle me tira dans les escaliers et nous montions dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte dès qu'on fut entré et me fit un petit sourire gêné. Je haussai les sourcils._

_-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, lui dis-je en riant à moitié._

_-Ris pas, dit-elle en me frappant l'épaule. Je n'avais pas envie de revenir ici hier soir. _

_-Je ne me suis pas plains, dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. _

_Elle me fit un magnifique sourire qui me donna des frissons. _

_PDV Elena_

_Il me fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus qui me faisaient fondre sur place. Oui, j'avais mentis à Alaric, je n'avais pas voulu rentrer hier. Pour la simple bonne raison que j'étais bien avec Damon. Je m'amusais et je me sentais bien. En plus, j'avais beaucoup de mal à dormir toute seule la nuit. J'avais toujours peur que quelqu'un vienne pour me kidnapper ou me tuer. Je préférai largement dormir avec Damon. Je me détachai de son regard et lui montrai la salle de bain. Il y entra et j'entendis vite l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Je profitai que Damon soit sous la douche pour aller voir Jérémy. Je toquai et entrai dans sa chambre. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que Bonnie était avec lui. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans mes bras. Je devais l'avouer, je n'avais pas vraiment été présente pour elle dernièrement._

_-Elena, dit-elle avec joie. C'est si bon de te revoir, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es faite kidnappée par Damon pendant un mois tellement on s'est pas vu._

_-Je suis désolée Bonnie, dis-je en la serrant contre moi. Comment tu vas ?_

_Elle se recula légèrement et me fit un léger sourire, ce qui montrait bien que la situation avec Jérémy et ses deux fantômes ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée. Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la soutenir. _

_-Attends, si tu es là ? Qui est dans la douche ? Demanda soudainement Jérémy qui me regardait en fronçant les sourcils._

_-C'est Damon, dis-je tout naturellement en allant m'asseoir sur le lit avec Bonnie._

_-Damon ? S'étonna Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

_-Je l'ai invité à venir dormir ici, répondis-je._

_Mon frère et ma meilleure amie me dévisagèrent avec le même regard plein de jugement. Je n'attendais pas d'eux qu'ils me comprennent, je n'attendais de personne qu'il me comprenne. _

_-Ne me jugez pas d'accord, dis-je. Damon et moi… On est vraiment très proche ces derniers temps._

_-On a remarqué, dit Bonnie. Depuis quand tu portes des chemises toi ? _

_Je fis une légère grimace en baissant les yeux vers la chemise noire que je portai. Mais très vite, un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'aimais bien la porter, elle portait son odeur et j'avais l'impression qu'il était tout près de moi._

_- Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre ce matin, alors il me l'a prêtée._

_Ils échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je leur fis un petit sourire et retournai dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je venais à peine de me lever et pourtant j'avais déjà envie de dormir. Soudain, je sentis que quelqu'un s'allongeait au-dessus de moi. Damon. Il faisait attention de ne pas m'écraser en mettant tout son poids sur moi. Je sentais sa délicieuse odeur qui m'enveloppait. Sa main me caressa délicatement la joue me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Il était là, penché au-dessus de moi. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et avait les cheveux mouillés, ce qui lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy. Encore plus que d'habitude. Je me plongeai dans ses grands yeux bleus. J'aurai pu rester ainsi des heures. Je sentais son corps contre le mien et j'aimai le sentir près de moi. Mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu exploser. Il me regardait avec ses yeux bleus dans lesquels je me perdais complètement. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Damon approcha son visage du mien avec hésitation. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres. En un seul geste, nos lèvres auraient pu se retrouver. Mais je ne bougeais pas. J'étais figée sur place. Comme si j'en avais peur. Je sentis que je commençais à trembler. Damon s'écarta légèrement, l'ayant sûrement aussi senti. Il se redressa d'un coup et se leva pour s'éloigner du lit. Je restai allongée là, sans bouger. Ma respiration était rapide et mon cœur ne se calmait toujours pas._

_-Je suis désolé, dit Damon. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je… Je vais aller voir Ric…_

_Je ne bougeais toujours pas et ne dis rien. Je l'entendis s'éloigner et la porte de ma chambre se referma. Je finis, au bout de quelques secondes, par me relever. Je posai ma main sur mon cœur, voulant qu'il arrête de battre aussi fort. Je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose de semblable, pas même avec Stefan. Je fermai les yeux et la scène tourna en boucle dans ma tête. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas comblé l'espace qui nous séparait ? Pourquoi étais-je restée immobile ? Au fond de moi, j'en mourrais d'envie. Je voulais goûter à ses lèvres, me coller à lui et sentir son corps contre le mien à nouveau. Je le voulais, je voulais Damon. Plus que tout. Mais une centaines de raisons se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Et si Stefan revenait à Mystic Falls ? Et si je me trompais ? Si j'avais seulement l'impression d'aimer Damon parce que Stefan était hors de portée ? Sans compter le fait que Damon était un vampire. Je pourrais profiter de l'éloignement de Stefan pour retrouver une vie à peu près normale. Je pourrais me trouver un humain à aimer avec qui je pourrais fonder une famille et vivre une vie normale. Je pourrais avoir toutes ces choses que je n'aurais pas eues avec Stefan. Alors pourquoi sortir avec Damon ? Il représentait les mêmes contraintes que son frère. Avec lui, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants, et je devrais faire ce choix qui s'était déjà imposé à moi une fois. Si je sortais avec Damon et que cela marchait, il viendrait un jour où je devrais faire le choix entre ma vie d'humaine avec ma famille et une éternité avec Damon. Lorsque je sortais avec Stefan, je n'avais pas su faire ce choix, qu'est-ce qui me disait que pour Damon je saurais le faire ? Je soupirai et passai mes mains sur mon visage. Pourquoi était-ce tellement compliquer ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir une vie normale ?_

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	9. Chapter 8 : She's all I have

PDV Caroline

J'étais assise à une table du Grill. Seule face à mon verre de vodka tonique. Ce n'était pas mon premier. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le dernier. Des jours étaient passés depuis la soirée chez Elena, presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Mon amie avait finis par me pardonner, même si je sentais qu'elle cherchait encore à trouver mon secret. Nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle de Stefan. Et aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé aux alentours de la ville, ce qui nous laissait penser qu'il était parti. Mais ça ne collait pas avec son désir de reconquérir Elena. Alors Damon était toujours en ville. Il voyait Elena de temps en temps et elle essayait désespérément de se rapprocher de lui, mais il faisait tout pour s'en éloigner. Je pense qu'il avait un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'il était toujours attaché à elle. Moi, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de Tyler. Je l'avais croisé une semaine plus tôt dans la rue et il était passé à côté de moi sans même m'adresser un regard. Il ne m'avait pas rappelée, malgré la centaine de messages vocales que je lui avais laissée. Il me manquait terriblement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'agir comme cela. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à me battre pour notre couple. Quelqu'un s'assit en face de moi. Je ne regardais pas de qui il s'agissait et bus une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson.

_-Tu bois ? Demanda une voix que je connaissais bien. Il est seulement midi, Caroline._

Je levais les yeux vers Tyler. Aucun sourire n'apparut sur mon visage. Pourtant j'aurais cru que de le voir me rendrait heureuse. Il faisait enfin attention à moi et malgré cela, je n'étais pas satisfaite. C'était comme si je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

-_Si tu es juste venu pour me faire des reproches, tu peux t'en aller, dis-je d'un ton sec._

_-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, dit-il. Je veux discuter avec toi._

Je le regardais quelques secondes, tentant de faire abstraction des effets de l'alcool. Je finis par baisser les yeux, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir parler de ça maintenant, dans mon état. Je risquais de dire des choses que je ne pensais pas et nous allions encore nous disputer.

-_Damon est-il toujours en ville ? Demanda Tyler._

Je relevai aussitôt les yeux vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Je me redressai légèrement, pour m'éloigner de lui. Il n'était donc là que pour ça.

_-C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire de dégoût. Pour savoir si mon ancien amant est encore là et si tu peux revenir à la maison ?_

Tyler soupira et je vis qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Il s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise. Je soupirai à mon tour en laissant échapper un petit rire amusé. Je finis d'une traite mon verre.

-_Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais il est toujours en ville, dis-je. Alors retourne chez ta maman. Mais n'ai pas peur, je t'appellerais quand il sera partis et tu pourras revenir et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé._

Je pris mon sac et me levais. Je partis vers la sortie en faisant de gros efforts pour marcher droit. Une main m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière, me forçant à me retourner. Je faillis tomber, mais Tyler m'aida à me stabiliser. Une fois mon équilibre retrouvé, je me dégageais de son emprise.

_-Lâches-moi ! M'exclamai-je attirant le regard des autres clients vers nous._

_-Caroline arrêtes d'agir comme ça !_

_-Pourquoi ?! Criai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Tu es en train de me demander de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et toi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas capable de faire un tel choix ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Mais il fait aussi partie de ma vie ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de l'oublier comme ça !_

_-Pourtant il t'a bien abandonnée ici malgré cet énorme lien que vous avez, me cracha-t-il en pleine figure._

Je sentis une vague de colère traverser tout mon corps et je ne vis pas le coup partir. Ma main alla s'écraser contre sa joue tellement fort qu'il tomba par terre. Quelques clients poussèrent des petits cris et un homme vint aider Tyler à se relever. Ce dernier le remercia avant de tourner les yeux vers moi à nouveau.

_-Tu n'as aucun droit de juger ma relation avec Damon, dis-je. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il est parti. Tu nous juges parce que tu as peur qu'il prenne ta place. Et tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance après toutes ces années, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour me faire pardonner. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se remettre en question, ce n'est certainement pas Damon ou moi._

Je lui lançais un dernier regard noir et partis sans ajouter un mot. Une larme coula sur ma joue mais je m'empressai de l'essuyer avant que quiconque ne la voit.

PDV Damon

J'entrai dans le manoir en serrant un peu plus Rose dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas l'amener ici à cause de Stefan, mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Caroline était partie au Mystic Grill tôt ce matin, et je me doutais qu'elle soit en état de garder ma fille lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Je posai Rose sur le sol et m'accroupis devant elle pour elle à sa hauteur.

_-Je veux que tu restes près de moi ma chérie, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue._

Elle acquiesça en silence et me fit un petit sourire. Je me redressai et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je commençai à fouiller la maison de fond en comble, à la recherche de Stefan. Mais aucune trace de lui. Il n'était pas là. J'entrai dans sa chambre et fis Rose s'asseoir sur le lit de mon frère avant de commencer à fouiller. Ses affaires étaient encore là, il était donc bien resté en ville. Je m'assis à son bureau sous le regard de ma fille qui ne posait aucune question. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions dans ce genre de situation et elle savait qu'elle devait rester silencieuse. Je fouillai quelques tiroirs jusqu'à tomber sur un journal avec une couverture en cuire. Je le sortis et l'ouvris. Je sais, c'est mal de lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre, mais là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

« _20 juillet,_

_Je suis allé la voir aujourd'hui, de loin bien sûr. Elle me prend pour un psychopathe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Damon lui a tout fait oublier, je ne suis qu'un étranger à ses yeux. Connaissant mon frère il s'est assuré que seul lui puisse lui faire recouvrir la mémoire, je ne peux rien faire. Je peux juste rester là et la regarder jour après jour, vivre une vie à laquelle je n'appartiens pas. Je meurs d'envie de lui parler, de la toucher. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus le contrôler. Mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi. Peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler et de la blesser. Je sais que je prends des risques en restant ici. »_

Soudain, j'entendis Rose pousser un petit cri aigu. Je me levai d'un coup, lâchant le journal de mon frère et renversant la chaise qui tomba au sol derrière moi. Je découvris Stefan qui tenait Rose dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang et les crocs à quelques centimètres seulement de la gorge de ma fille qui était terrorisée. Je restai immobile, sachant qu'un simple mouvement pourrait entraîner la mort de Rose.

_-C'est mal de lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre Damon, dit Stefan. Je crois que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis._

_-Je t'en prie, dis-je avec une voix tremblante. Laisse-la partir._

_-Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien avec elle._

Il lui caressa le cou du bout des doigts. Je fis un pas en avant, mais il se rapprocha dangereusement de la gorge de Rose qui laissa échapper un petit cri aigu.

_-Restes calme Rose ! Dis-je la regardant droit dans les yeux pour tenter de la rassurer. Je vais arranger ça, mon ange._

Je levai les yeux vers Stefan qui me regardait avec un petit sourire pervers. Il me torturait et il aimait ça en plus. J'avais envie de lui arracher la tête. Je n'en avais rien à faire qu'il soit mon frère. Il menaçait mon enfant et il allait me le payer cher.

_-Réponds à une petite question Damon, dit-il. Et je laisserai l'enfant partir._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demandai-je._

_-Pourquoi as-tu adopté une petite fille ? _

Je serrai les mâchoires et baissai les yeux. Je sentais qu'il me regardait avec insistance, attendant que je réponde à cette question. La question que je détestai, celle à laquelle je n'avais jamais répondu en quatre ans. Et je n'étais pas prêt à y répondre.

_-Allez Damon, dit Stefan. _

_-Je ne l'ai pas adoptée, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me restait._

_-Arrêtes de mentir, dit mon frère._

Son petit sourire avait disparu et je voyais bien que la colère le gagnait peu à peu. Je pris peur pour Rose et fis un pas en avant.

_-Je te jure que je ne mens pas ! M'exclamai-je me laissant envahir par la panique. Je te le jure Stefan, c'est **ma** fille ! Je t'en prie laisse la partir !_

_-Arrêtes de mentir ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer ! Cria Stefan avec colère._

_-Je te le **jure **! Hurlai-je voyant que Rose commençait à pleurer de peur et que Stefan rapprochait lentement ses crocs de sa gorge tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. _

_-Alors qui est la mère ? Demanda mon frère._

_-Elle est morte ! Criai-je. Elle n'a pas survécu à la naissance de Rose ! _

Stefan plissa les yeux, tentant de savoir si je lui disais la vérité ou non. J'avais du mal à respirer, je tremblai de la tête aux pieds et je mourrais d'envie de prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Je voulais l'avoir près de moi. Je voulais la savoir en sûreté.

_-Qui est sa mère ? Demanda Stefan haussant à nouveau la voix._

_-Je te le jure ! Elle est morte !_

_-Arrêtes de mentir !_

Le bout de ses canines touchèrent la peau de ma fille qui poussa un nouveau cri perçant. Je fis plusieurs pas en avant et me laissa tomber à genoux devant mon frère, le suppliant du regard de la laisser partir. Il me regarda de haut en bas et s'apprêta à planter ses crocs dans la peau de mon enfant.

_-C'EST ELENA ! Hurlai-je._

Stefan releva la tête sous le choc alors qu'un filet de sang coulait depuis le cou de Rose.

_-Elena est la mère de Rose, soufflai-je. C'est la vérité, je te le jure… Je t'en prie… Elle est tout ce que j'ai._

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Stefan me regardait sans bouger. Dans ses bras, Rose sanglotait. Mon frère me regardait, sous le choc. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Au fond de ses grands yeux verts, je pouvais voir qu'il était blessé. Lentement, je levai les bras vers lui, le suppliant de me rendre ma fille. Mes mains tremblaient, j'étais terrorisé. Stefan baissa les yeux et je le vis déglutir difficilement. Après quelques secondes, il finit par se baisser lentement et déposa Rose sur le sol. Il desserra ensuite l'étreinte de ses bras et elle se jeta à mon cou en pleurant. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle et me laissai complètement tomber au sol. Je serrai ma fille contre moi, tentant de la rassurer. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je vis que Stefan avait fait quelques pas en arrière. Il regardait le sol avec surprise et tristesse. Je pus voir qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

_-On pensait que c'était impossible, dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais Elena est tombée enceinte quelques mois après ton départ. Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du père._

_-Tu mens, souffla Stefan en relevant les yeux vers moi. C'est impossible ! Elle ne t'aimait pas !_

_-Tu as raison, dis-je en acquiesçant. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle m'a utilisé pour t'oublier. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle m'aimait pendant des mois, Stefan. Je n'ai appris la vérité qu'à quatre mois de la naissance de Rose._

_-Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! S'exclama Stefan. Elena n'est pas comme ça !_

_-Elle m'a rejeté ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur ma joue. Elle m'a jeté comme un vulgaire objet. Et elle a rejeté Rose. Lorsqu'elle est née, Elena n'a même pas voulu la porter dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard, je lui ai tout fait oublier et je suis parti, avec **ma** fille. _

_-Non…_

_-J'étais totalement seul, dis-je. Tout le monde s'est tourné contre moi. Seul Caroline et Alaric sont restés de mon côté. _

Stefan recula à nouveau et s'appuya contre le mur. Je savais combien c'était dur. Avant que ça n'arrive, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Elena capable de faire de telles choses. Mais elle les avait faites et j'en avais subis les conséquences. Stefan glissa le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol pour ensuite plonger son visage dans ses mains. J'inspirai profondément et me relevai tout en gardant Rose serrée contre moi. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je fis quelques pas vers mon frère, qui leva les yeux vers moi.

_-Tu as de la chance d'être mon frère et que je sache que tu as un bon côté, dis-je en me retenant de me jeter sur lui. Parce que sinon tu serais déjà mort. Je t'interdis de toucher à un cheveux de ma fille à nouveau. La prochaine fois, même notre lien de sang ne pourra pas te sauver._

Il me regarda quelques secondes sans rien faire avant d'acquiescer doucement. Je m'apprêtai à partir. Mais quand je fus à la porte de sa chambre, je me retournai vers lui. Il avait les yeux fixés dans le vide et semblait avoir complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

_-Il y a quatre ans, Elena m'a complètement détruit, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je me suis retrouvé avec seulement deux amis. Elena a été horrible avec moi, avec Caroline, avec Rose et même avec Alaric lorsqu'il a choisi de me soutenir. Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait. Si tu la veux… Je te la laisse avec joie… Profites de ton éternité avec une garce hypocrite, manipulatrice et sadique. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

Je lui lançais un dernier regard noir avant de sortir le plus vite possible de la maison. Je déposai Rose sur son siège à l'arrière de la voiture et montai derrière le volant. Je démarrai en trombe et l'éloignai en vitesse. Alors que je roulai, je levai les yeux vers le rétroviseur. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de ma fille dans la glace. Elle me regardait avec incompréhension. Je pouvais voir dans son regard de la tristesse. Je savais qu'elle était perdue. Depuis sa naissance, je lui avais répété que sa mère était morte et elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était en vie et qu'il s'agissait d'Elena. Elle adorait Elena, depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontrée et je devais l'avouer ça m'avait fait peur. Je me garai devant la maison de Caroline et coupai le contact. Je soupirai et restai quelques secondes immobile derrière le volant de ma voiture. Je finis par prendre tout mon courage à deux mains et passai sur la banquette arrière. Je me mis face à Rose qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus qui avaient légèrement rougis. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et essuyai le sang qu'elle avait dans le cou.

_-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Demandai-je avec une voix brisée._

Elle fit 'non' de la tête et continua de me fixer sans parler.

_-Je suis désolé mon ange, dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

Elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer sans rien dire. Elle attendait sûrement que je m'explique, que je parle d'Elena. Je pris une profonde inspiration et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

_-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne pensais pas qu'on reviendrait ici, expliquai-je. Nous n'étions pas censés revenir. **Jamais**. Je ne voulais pas. Mais il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Caroline m'a appelé parce qu'Elena était en danger. À cause de Stefan. Alors j'ai dû revenir. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu découvres la vérité._

_-Elena est ma maman ? Demanda Rose d'une voix presque éteinte._

_-Oui… Soufflai-je. _

Un léger silence s'installa dans la voiture. Je regardais Rose avec tristesse. Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour la protéger de ce que sa mère lui avait fait, voilà que la vérité m'avait rattrapé, à nouveau.

_-Mais après ce qu'elle nous avait fait, Elena était comme morte à mes yeux, expliquai-je. Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir une fille telle que toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse partie de ta vie, pas après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait. Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien. _

Rose me regarda sans bouger. C'était une enfant intelligente, elle devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il se passerait si elle en parlait à Elena. Je savais qu'elle souffrait énormément de l'absence d'une mère dans sa vie. Être élevée par un vampire comme moi n'était vraiment pas facile pour une petite fille de quatre ans. Et même si elle m'aimait de tout son cœur, je savais qu'elle désirait avoir une maman.

_-D'accord, finit-elle par dire en acquiesçant légèrement._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et déposai un baisé sur son front. Je la détachai et la pris dans mes bras pour retourner dans la maison. J'entrai et su en entendant un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoquait que Caroline était là. Je posai Rose sur le sol et elle courut pour aller s'enfermer dans notre chambre. Je soupirai en me disant qu'elle devait sûrement m'en vouloir à mort. J'allai dans la cuisine et découvris Caroline qui buvait un verre de bourbon cul sec. Je m'approchai d'elle et éloignai la bouteille d'alcool avant qu'elle ne la reprenne pour remplir son verre.

_-Damon… Râla-t-elle. Rends-moi la bouteille !_

_-Non, je pense que tu as assez bu, dis-je. _

_-Damon !_

Elle s'affala presque sur l'îlot central pour attraper la bouteille que je pris avant elle. Je m'éloignai d'elle et elle me courut après. Elle m'attrapa et me plaqua contre le mur. Elle avait l'air en colère et complètement déboussolée.

_-Rends-la-moi, dit-elle sèchement._

_-Non. _

Je tenais la bouteille hors de sa portée. Elle me lança un regard noir en soupirant avant de me lâcher et d'aller s'asseoir à la table à manger. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je._

_-Tyler est venu me voir, répondit-elle. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… Je pense que tout est fini…_

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Il ne me fait pas confiance, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi. _

Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle en laissant la bouteille d'alcool un peu plus loin. Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle leva des yeux tristes vers moi.

_-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet._

_-Au manoir, je voulais voir Stefan et tu n'étais pas là pour garder Rose, alors j'ai dû l'emmener, dis-je._

_-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, voyant bien que j'étais préoccupé._

_-Quand on est arrivé il n'était pas là, dis-je. J'ai détourné les yeux pendant seulement deux minutes et il est arrivé et l'a attrapée. Il a menacé Rose pour que je réponde à ses questions._

_-Quelles questions ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Il voulait savoir qui était la mère de Rose… Soufflai-je._

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Je baissai les yeux, mais je pouvais sentir le regard de Caroline qui pesait sur moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle avait déjà compris que j'avais été obligé de lui répondre et que Rose avait appris la vérité sur sa mère en même temps. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et la serra. Le geste se voulait réconfortant, mais il se révéla complètement inutile.

_-Elle finira par comprendre Damon…_

J'acquiesçai légèrement en me mordant la lèvre. Au bout de quelques secondes, je relevai la tête vers elle et me ressaisit. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de repenser à tout ça.

_Flash-Back_

_La soirée s'était bien passée. Nous avions dîné avec Ric, Jérémy et Bonnie. Je ne m'étais pas mis à côté d'Elena. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre me tournait dans la tête. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir précipité les choses. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'était tout moi, je faisais toujours quelque chose de stupide. Durant le dîner, Elena m'avait fixé à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois, j'avais fait comme si je ne voyais rien. La fin de la soirée arriva. Je m'apprêtai à m'en aller, pensant qu'Elena ne voudrait pas que je reste. Je me levai du canapé avec un petit sourire._

_-Bon et bien je vais y aller, dis-je en soupirant._

_Ric me fit un petit sourire tandis qu'Elena fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension. Je fis un petit signe de la main à tout le monde et alla vers l'entrée._

_-Damon ! Appela Elena._

_Je me retournai alors qu'elle se levait et me rejoignit dans l'entrée sous le regard des autres. Elena se tourna vers eux et ils détournèrent le regard en entamant une nouvelle conversation, nous laissant 'seuls'. La jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers moi en fronçant les sourcils._

_-Pourquoi tu pars ? Demanda-t-elle. Je t'ai invité à dormir ici._

_-Je… Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne voudrais pas de moi... ici, dis-je en haussant les épaules._

_Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres d'Elena, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres, mais elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle vit que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle riait. Elle me fit un beau sourire qui ne m'aida pas plus à comprendre. Elle finit par me prendre par la main et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je la suivis sans protester et elle referma la porte de sa chambre dès que nous étions entrés dans la pièce. Je restai debout au milieu de la pièce, dos à Elena. Je n'osais pas bouger ou parler, de peur de faire quelque chose qui la blesserait. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait me dire, ou ce qu'elle allait faire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. _

_-Damon, je ne t'en veux pas, dit la voix angélique d'Elena._

_Je me retournai enfin vers elle. J'étais plus que surpris, j'aurais pensé qu'elle voudrait mettre de la distance entre nous deux après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha de moi en souriant. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens. Un geste qui était devenu habituel entre nous deux depuis quelques temps. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. _

_-Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû partir tout à l'heure, dit-elle en me souriant. Alors… Comme tu n'es pas allé au bout de ce que tu voulais faire et comme je sais que tu ne vas pas recommencer, je me dois de prendre les devants. _

_Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle approchait lentement son visage du mien. Elle arborait un magnifique sourire et semblait sûre d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main dans ma nuque, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle me tira doucement vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai immobile, incapable de bouger, bien trop surpris. Après quelques secondes, elle se recula et planta son regard dans le mien en souriant. Elle avait un petit sourire qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je me perdais dans ses yeux noisette sans savoir si je pourrais en sortir un jour. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres et je m'approchai à mon tour. Elena en fit de même et nos lèvres se retrouvèrent. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre moi. Notre baisé s'intensifia et devint très vite plus passionnel. Nous nous séparions après un petit moment alors qu'Elena était à bout de souffle. Elle me sourit et caressa mon visage avec ses mains douces. Puis, doucement elle me tira vers le lit. Elle s'y allongea et me tira vers elle. Je me retrouvai allongé sur elle. Nos deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baisé plein de passion et de désir. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je mis fin à notre baisé et me redressai légèrement pour la regarder. Elle fixait mon torse nu tout en le caressant avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis elle retira complètement mon vêtement le jeta un peu plus loin en souriant. Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de coller mes lèvres contre les siennes une nouvelle fois. _

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi des Reviews :)**


	10. Chapter 9 : I missed you, my friend

_Flash-Back._

_PDV Damon_

_Plus d'un mois était passé depuis cette soirée. Depuis qu'Elena et moi étions enfin ensemble. Tout était parfait. Rien ni personne ne nous causait de problème. Nous étions juste... heureux. Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait. Nous vivions des instants magiques tous les jours. À ma plus grande surprise, aucun de nos amis ne s'étaient vraiment opposés à notre couple. Je savais qu'ils gardaient tous un œil sur Elena, de peur que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, mais ils me faisaient un minimum confiance. Surtout Caroline. Elle était sûrement celle qui avait le mieux compris Elena dans toute cette histoire. Et je devais bien l'avouer, j'étais reconnaissant envers la blondinette. Ce matin-là, le matin de cette journée qui a changé ma vie, ce fut la lumière du soleil qui me réveilla. Je me bougeais légèrement en râlant, me maudissant d'avoir oublié de fermer les rideaux de la chambre d'Elena la veille. Je me tournais pour me blottir contre elle. Mais mon bras retomba mollement sur le matelas. J'ouvris les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, il était plus que rare qu'Elena se lève avant moi. C'était une vraie feignasse. Je me redressai et la cherchai du regard, mais elle n'était pas dans la chambre. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits venant de la salle de bain. Je me levai et toquai doucement à la porte._

_-Damon, n'entre pas, dit la voix d'Elena de l'autre côté._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, qui s'avéra être fermée à clef._

_-Damon, reste dehors ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Je m'acharnai sur la porte tentant en vain de l'ouvrir. J'entendis des bruits étranges que je reconnus comme être des bruits de vomissements. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir des nausées. J'aurais probablement dû la forcer à aller voir un médecin. J'étais vraiment trop bête des fois._

_-Elena ouvre la porte !_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça ! Cria-t-elle._

_-Ouvres-moi où je casse la porte ! M'exclamai-je. _

_Je l'entendis soupirer. Elle savait très bien que je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle me cache des choses et je voulais être présent pour elle. Si elle était malade, je voulais la soutenir. J'entendis la porte se déverrouiller. Je l'ouvris doucement et découvris Elena assise contre le mur, juste à côté des toilettes. Elle était affreusement pâle et ses cheveux collaient à son visage parce qu'elle transpirait légèrement. _

_-Je suis affreuse, dit-elle._

_-Mais non... Soufflai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_Je lui caressai la joue en lui souriant. Elle me rendit mon sourire, mais très vite, son visage se décomposa et elle se précipita au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour recommencer à vomir. Je grimaçais en la voyant dans un tel état. Je préférai largement la voir toute souriante et en pleine forme. Je rassemblais ses cheveux et lui tenais en arrière, histoire qu'elle ne vomisse pas dessus. Je lui caressai doucement le dos pour la réconforter. Elle attrapa un peu de papier toilette et s'essuya la bouche avant de se rasseoir contre le mur. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je passai mon bras autour d'elle._

_-J'ai été réveillée par cette affreuse envie de vomir il y a plus de deux heures, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis dans les toilettes depuis tout ce temps. _

_-Tu es juste un peu malade, dis-je. Ça va passer._

_Elle se dégagea brutalement de mon étreinte et recommença à vomir. Je restai près d'elle. Une heure passa, puis deux. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps, mais l'envie de vomir revenait tout le temps. _

_-Bon, je vais chercher Jérémy, on va t'emmener chez le médecin, déclarai-je en me levant._

_Je sortis de la pièce et descendis dans le salon. Alaric et Jérémy étaient là et discutaient tranquillement. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en voyant à mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_-Elena est malade, dis-je. Elle n'arrête pas de vomir depuis des heures, il faut l'emmener chez le médecin._

_-Ok, je vais l'emmener, dit Jérémy en se levant._

_-Je vais l'aider à se préparer, dis-je._

_Je remontai dans la chambre d'Elena qui était toujours dans la salle de bain, assise par terre. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'aidai à se lever doucement._

_-On va t'amener chez le médecin ma belle, t'inquiète pas, dis-je. _

_Elle acquiesça en inspirant profondément, sûrement pour faire passer une nouvelle envie de vomir. Je l'aidai à s'habiller rapidement après avoir moi-même enfilé quelques vêtements. Puis l'aidais à descendre les escaliers. Jérémy nous attendait dans l'entrée. Je pris le sac d'Elena, sachant qu'elle le prenait partout où elle allait. Jérémy ouvrit la porte et je découvris Caroline qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Son grand sourire disparut dès qu'elle vit l'état dans lequel Elena se trouvait._

_-Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, tout va bien, répondit Elena. Sûrement une intoxication alimentaire. _

_-On l'emmène chez le médecin, ajoutai-je._

_Nous nous apprêtions à passer, mais Caroline se mit en travers de notre route. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle me regardait en me faisant les gros yeux, comme si je devais y comprendre quelque chose._

_-Mais Damon... Finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de silence. Tu avais promis de m'aider pour ce truc..._

_Jérémy et Elena se tournèrent vers moi, tandis que je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers Elena pendant que celle-ci ne regardait pas. C'est alors que je me rappelai._

_-Ah oui ! Ce truc ! M'exclamai-je. Je... Tu sais, Elena est malade..._

_-Non, c'est rien, me coupa Elena. Reste avec Caroline et aide-là pour ce... pour ce truc. Jérémy peut m'emmener chez le médecin._

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_Elle acquiesça en me faisant un petit sourire rassurant. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. Je soupirai et laissai Jérémy l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture. J'aurais aimé aller avec eux. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais promis à Caroline de l'aider. Elle entra dans la maison et je fermai la porte derrière elle._

_-J'avais complètement oublié, je suis désolé Caroline, dis-je. _

_-C'est pas grave, dit-elle. _

_-C'est quoi exactement ce truc que vous avez à faire ? Demanda Ric qui était dans la pièce sans rien dire depuis le début._

_-On va aller farfouiller dans les affaires d'Elena, histoire de savoir ce qui lui plairait pour son anniversaire, dit Caroline en souriant. Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps et on voudrait vraiment trouver un super cadeau à lui faire._

_Ric acquiesça simplement avant de sortir de la pièce. Caroline et moi échangions un regard. Elle me fit un grand sourire tout excité et nous remontions dans la chambre d'Elena. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire et nous avions pensé qu'en farfouillant dans sa chambre, nous pourrions peut-être avoir des idées. Mal de fouiller dans les affaires de sa copine, je sais. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Nous commencions donc à regarder un peu partout, dans ses tiroirs, dans son armoire, sa boîte à bijoux._

_-Dis Damon... Dit Caroline. Est-ce que tu sais où Elena cache son journal intime ?_

_Je me retournais vers elle en la regardant avec de grands yeux. Elle me fixait avec un faux air innocent._

_-Non, Caroline, dis-je._

_-Non, tu ne sais pas où il est ? Ou, non, tu ne veux pas qu'on jette un œil dedans ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin._

_-Je sais où il se trouve, répondis-je. Mais on ne fouillera pas dedans._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que c'est son journal **intime,** Caroline, dis-je. On n'y touche pas._

_Elle soupira bruyamment et je l'entendis pester contre moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je restai dans la chambre, pendant que Caroline allait regarder dans la salle de bain._

_-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Elena exactement ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Elle n'arrête pas de vomir, répondis-je. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle se plaignait de nausées. _

_-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... Répondit-elle._

_-Je ne pense pas. Sûrement une intoxication alimentaire, comme elle l'a dit. Il en faut plus pour terrasser notre courageuse Elena, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi. J'aurais imaginé qu'elle râle face à mon stupide humour, comme elle faisait à chaque fois. Mais rien. Elle resta complètement silencieuse. Je me retournai et vis qu'elle se tenait debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bain. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'approchai d'elle._

_-Caroline ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Elle se retourna lentement vers moi. Je pus voir sur son visage qu'elle était choquée, surprise. Par quoi, aucune idée, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était complètement perturbée. Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils en découvrant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains._

_-Caroline, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens la boite de tampons d'Elena ? Demandai-je._

_Elle leva doucement les yeux vers moi. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Là, elle m'inquiétait vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_

_-Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Demandais-je en haussant légèrement le ton._

_-Tu dis qu'elle se plaignait de nausées... Dit-elle. Et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir..._

_J'acquiesçais en silence, attendant qu'elle m'en dise plus. Je commençais à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à faire le lien avec la boite de tampons qu'elle tenait dans les mains._

_-Il y a quelques jours, Elena râlait parce qu'elle avait du retard, déclara-t-elle._

_Je fis un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas vraiment entendre la suite._

_-Damon... Je crois qu'elle est enceinte..._

_C'était impossible. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer. C'était comme ça. Je le savais. Si Elena était vraiment enceinte, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication. Elle m'avait trompé. Avec un humain. Caroline me regardait avec de grands yeux, pensant sûrement à la même chose que moi. Elle fit un pas vers moi, mais je levai les mains dans sa direction, pour qu'elle reste où elle était. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle essaye de me réconforter ou quoi que ce soit. Si Elena était enceinte, cela voulait dire que tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit depuis le départ de Stefan n'était que mensonge. Cela voulait dire que je n'étais rien pour elle à part un divertissement. _

PDV Caroline

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, sur le dos et je regardais le plafond en tentant de me persuader que la pièce ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était que l'alcool qui me faisait voir trouble. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bateau et si j'avais été une humaine, je serais sûrement déjà en train de vomir. Je pouvais dire merci à ma nature de vampire. La conversation que j'avais eu avec Tyler dans la journée me tournait encore dans la tête et me donnait encore plus le tournis. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Était-il mieux de tout arrêter maintenant ? Où méritait-il que je me batte encore un peu pour notre couple ? Quelque part je n'avais pas envie de me battre. Je n'avais **plus**envie de me battre. J'étais fatiguée d'être la coupable dans toutes ces histoires. Je n'avais rien fait, pas cette fois. J'avais l'impression que tout recommençait, comme il y a quatre ans. Tout le monde s'était retourné contre moi après le départ de Damon. Personne ne m'avait soutenue. Seul Jérémy avait compris tous les choix que j'avais dû faire. Il était le seul à ne pas m'en voir voulu d'avoir laissé Damon effacer la mémoire d'Elena. Il était le seul à avoir compris que j'avais fait ça pour la protéger. Quelqu'un toqua délicatement à ma porte. Je soupirai légèrement et tournai la tête vers l'entrée de ma chambre.

_-Entrez, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse._

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un petit grincement et Damon entra dans la pièce. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon, comme chaque nuit. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et je pus voir à son visage qu'il était un peu déboussolé. Il n'avait pas eu une super journée lui non plus. Rose avait refusé de lui parler depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du manoir. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour supporter le fait que sa propre fille refuse de lui parler.

_-Je crois que Rose veut dormir toute seule cette nuit, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je pourrais dormir avec toi ? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul dans le salon..._

_-Bien sûr que tu peux, dis-je en me décalant sur le côté avec un peu de difficulté._

Il était rare de voir Damon dans un tel état. Je me rappelais encore du jour où Elena l'avait quitté. Je l'avais à peine reconnu à l'époque, tout tremblant et pleurant à chaude larmes. Il me remercia avec un petit sourire et se glissa sous la couette à côté de moi. Nous étions tous les deux sur le dos à regarder le plafond en silence. Pendant plusieurs secondes, un profond silence régna dans la pièce. J'entendis Damon soupirer doucement. Je sentais qu'il était complètement bouleversée parce qu'il s'était passé avec sa fille aujourd'hui.

_-Elle finira par comprendre Damon, dis-je pour le rassurer. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra. _

Il tourna la tête vers moi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout. Il pensait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour lui avoir menti. C'était tout Damon ça, il avait beau ne rien montrer et faire comme s'il était plein d'assurance, moi je savais la vérité. La vérité, c'était que Damon avait toujours peur de perdre les gens qu'il aimait, et il n'avait aucune assurance quand il s'agissait de ses proches. Moi, j'étais persuadée que Rose comprendrait. Ils s'aimaient tellement l'un l'autre. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait et elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Elle comprendrait. Elle devait comprendre.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé pour Tyler, dit-il. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû rester au manoir, tout simplement. _

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je soupirai en comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un moyen d'écarter Rose du sujet de conversation. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Et quelque part, je le comprenais.

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Damon, répondis-je. C'est moi qui t'es rappelé, je voulais que tu reviennes. Et puis... Les choses avec Tyler ne sont plus les mêmes depuis très longtemps._

_-Tu veux dire... Depuis que toi et moi nous avons eu notre aventure ?_

_-Oui... C'est ce que je veux dire... Murmurai-je._

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, tentant de stabiliser le navire qui traversait la tempête dans ma tête. J'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer sur Damon, mais je faisais d'énormes efforts, au moins pour avoir l'air d'être concentrée sur la conversation.

_-Et même si tu n'étais pas arrivé, Tyler et moi... On ne serait pas resté ensemble très longtemps, dis-je._

Damon me regarda sans vraiment comprendre de quoi je voulais parler. Je le regardais avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il fronçait les sourcils.

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. _

_-Parce qu'il est un loup-garou et que je suis un vampire, dis-je. Je n'aurais pas pu le transformer et il aurait vieillis comme tout être humain. Nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble._

_-Alors tu abandonnes ? Demanda Damon. _

Je soupirai en acquiesçant légèrement. À quoi bon me battre pour Tyler alors que dans dix ans nous déciderions de nous séparer à cause de ce que je suis ? J'étais fatiguée de me battre. Il n'y avait pas de bataille. Parce que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Je préférai abandonner et passer à autre chose. Avant que ça ne fasse encore plus mal. Je fis un léger sourire à Damon, voyant qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je finis par me tourner dos à lui pour essayer de dormir. Toute notre conversation tournait dans ma tête, me donnant le tournis et la nausée. Une larme coula sur mon visage et alla s'écraser sur mon oreiller.

_-Damon ? Appelai-je d'une voix faible._

Il me répondit en se raclant légèrement la gorge, me montrant qu'il m'écoutait. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de parler, sachant que si cela revenait aux oreilles de Tyler, il n'y aurait plus de retour arrière. J'inspirai à fond. J'en avais besoin.

_-Pourrais-tu... Murmurai-je. Pourrais-tu... me prendre dans tes bras cette nuit ? S'il te plaît ? _

Je le sentis bouger à côté de moi. Le lit s'affaissa légèrement sous moi, m'indiquant que Damon s'était sûrement redresser sur ses coudes pour me regarder avec une légère expression d'incompréhension que je pouvais très bien voir même si j'étais dos à lui.

_-Bien sûr, murmura-t-il._

Je souris légèrement et relevai ma tête pour qu'il glisse son bras en dessous. Il passa son autre bras autour de ma taille et se serra contre moi. J'entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens comme je l'avais fait plus d'une centaine de fois, mais dans un contexte totalement différent. Son étreinte me rassurait, me donnait confiance en moi. C'est ce que j'avais aimé chez Damon il y a quelques années. Il avait fait ressortir en moi une Caroline que je ne connaissais pas. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans ma nuque qui me donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire de mal. Damon avait cet effet sur moi. Il m'apaisait, me donnait de la force. C'est lui qui m'avait donné le courage de continuer il y a quatre ans lorsque tous mes amis m'avaient tourné le dos. Et contrairement à tous les autres soirs, je ne mis que quelques secondes à m'endormir.

PDV Elena

_-Elena, il est temps de partir ! Cria Eve à travers toute la maison._

Je soupirai en attrapant mon sac qui était posé sur mon lit. Eve m'avait obligée à me lever tôt pour que l'on puisse aller à la fête de la ville, au square de la grand place. Nous fêtions le cent cinquantième et quelques anniversaire du jour où les travaux de constructions s'étaient achevés après des mois de travail acharné. Elle voulait aller regarder le défiler et passer la journée avec tout le monde, ainsi que faire la fête ce soir. Je descendis les escaliers sans grande joie.

_-Roh, allez souris un peu ! S'exclama mon amie. On va passer une super journée avec nos amis et ce soir, nous allons boire jusqu'à tomber raide mort !_

_-Et après je me demande pourquoi mon frère est à moitié alcoolique... Soufflai-je. C'est aussi toi qui lui vends sa drogue ?_

Eve fit un faux rire, tandis qu'on s'asseyait dans la voiture. Je démarrai alors qu'elle continuait d'essayer de me persuader que nous allions nous amuser. Il était vrai que Damon et Caroline seraient là, ainsi que tous nos amis de l'université. Alors peut-être que ça ne serait pas si mal que ça, après tout. Je me garai en dehors du centre ville, puisque l'accès était interdit aux voitures. Puis, nous marchions jusqu'au square qui était déjà bondé de monde. Nous nous dirigions vers Julie et James qui étaient déjà là. Carole Lockwood faisait un discours, en tant que maire de la ville, mais nous les jeunes, nous ne l'écoutions jamais. Nous nous écartions un peu de l'estrade et nous installions dans l'herbe en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était une belle journée, il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Ou peut-être que si... Un jeune homme se dirigeait droit vers nous en me souriant légèrement. Il s'agissait de Stefan.

_-Qui est-ce ? Me demanda Eve en voyant que je le fixais. _

_-Un gars que j'ai croisé une ou deux fois, dis-je. Il est un peu dérangé..._

Elle me fit une petite grimace, mais à la manière dont elle le regardait, je pouvais deviner qu'elle le trouvait canon. De toute manière, elle trouvait tous les mecs canon celle-là. Une fois, elle m'avait même avoué qu'elle avait craqué sur mon frère quand elle l'avait rencontré. Non mais je vous jure... Stefan arriva près de nous.

_-Salut Elena, me dit-il en me souriant._

_-Stefan ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Très bien... Et toi ? Répondis-je avec hésitation. _

_-Bien, bien, dit-il en baissant la tête avec un petit sourire._

J'échangeai un regard avec Eve. Elle me fit de gros yeux, me montrant qu'elle le trouvait bizarre, ce qui me fit légèrement rire.

_-Je me demandai si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ? Demanda Stefan._

Je fronçais les sourcils en relevant la tête vers lui. Il rit légèrement et rougis en comprenant que sa demande pouvait paraître un peu étrange.

_-Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner, aller prendre un verre, discuter un peu... Ajouta-t-il. Histoire de me faire pardonner de mes mauvaises manières de l'autre jour._

J'échangeai un nouveau regard avec Eve. D'après son regard, elle aussi trouvait la demande étrange. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et puis me dis que j'avais de toute manière besoin d'aller me chercher un verre. Je me levais en souriant à Stefan.

_-D'accord, dis-je._

Il me rendit mon sourire, heureux que j'accepte de l'accompagner. Il devait sûrement penser que je refuserais. Et c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Nous commencions à nous diriger vers le Grill.

_-Tu sais... C'est assez étrange qu'un gars que je connais à peine vienne me demander de l'accompagner se chercher un verre, déclarai-je sans oser tourner les yeux vers lui._

_-Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour t'aborder, dit-il en riant légèrement. Je dois bien l'avouer, ta beauté ne m'as pas laissé indifférent. _

Je restai sous le choc devant une telle franchise. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais belle ?_

_-Non... euh... C'est pas ça, répondis-je. Je suis un peu perturbée. Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins..._

_-Pourquoi perdre son temps ?_

Il me fit un petit sourire en haussant brièvement les sourcils d'un air malicieux qui me fit rire. Nous entrions dans le Grill et allions jusqu'au comptoir. Jérémy s'avança vers nous en me souriant. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en découvrant que j'étais accompagnée. Je vis qu'il fixait Stefan, qui le regardait aussi. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'apprêtai à demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Jérémy se pencha au dessus du bar pour plaquer un baisé sur ma joue.

_-Qu'est-ce que je te sers Elena ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Une bière s'il te plaît, dis-je avec hésitation. A emporter._

_-Je prendrais la même chose, dit Stefan._

Jérémy acquiesça et s'éloigna pour préparer notre commande, me laissant à nouveau seule avec Stefan. Je devais l'avouer, il ne me m'était pas vraiment à l'aise. J'inspirai profondément, prenant mon courage à deux mains pour engager la conversation, décidant d'ignorer le comportement étrange de mon frère.

_-Combien de temps compte-tu rester en ville ? Demandai-je. _

_-Je me disais que je pourrais m'installer ici, en fait, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui m'intéresse dans cette ville._

Il me regardait avec un petit sourire qui me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il s'agissait de moi. Je me raclais un peu la gorge et fis une légère grimace.

_-Je suis désolée Stefan... Dis-je. Mais je suis déjà intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre._

Son petit sourire se tordit dans une grimace et il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Nous payions nos consommations et sortions du bar en silence.

_-Au moins, tu as le mérite d'être claire, dit Stefan après quelques secondes. Il a de la chance. J'espère qu'il en est conscient. _

_-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je. Il est déjà occupé par quelqu'un._

_-Il a déjà une petite-amie ? Demanda Stefan en fronçant les sourcils._

Je soupirai en détournant les yeux.

_-Non, dis-je. Il est occupé par sa fille de quatre ans. _

Je relevai les yeux vers Stefan quelques secondes plus tard. Il me fit une petite grimace à laquelle je répondis par un petit sourire forcé.

_-Pas facile de rivaliser, je sais, dis-je. _

Nous arrivions à proximité de l'endroit où nous étions tous posés. Je me sentais mal d'avoir repoussé Stefan comme je venais de le faire, et je ne me sentais pas de lui demander de partir maintenant. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que de l'inviter à se joindre à nous.

_-Tu te joins à nous ? Demandai-je. _

_-Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Ça me ferait très plaisir. _

Je lui rendis son sourire. Nous étions presque arrivés à l'endroit où se trouvait mes amis quand je vis que Caroline, Damon et Rose les avaient rejoins. Damon était là, assis entre Eve et Caroline et riait avec mes amis. Rose s'amusait dans les bras de la blondinette. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder Damon. Il était tellement beau. J'aurais voulu que l'on soit plus proche lui et moi. Mais à chaque fois que je tentais de me rapprocher de lui, c'était comme s'il s'enfuyait. Comme s'il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec moi.

_-Elena ? Appela Stefan, voyant que je m'étais arrêtée. _

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me sortir de ma rêverie et fis un petit sourire à Stefan pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Nous rejoignions les autres et je passai derrière Caroline pour la prendre brièvement dans mes bras, avant de saluer Rose qui me fit un grand sourire après un petit temps d'hésitation, qui me parut étrange. Je saluai ensuite Damon en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je remarquais alors que Stefan était resté en retrait. Je fronçais les sourcils.

_-Viens Stefan ! M'exclamai-je. _

Damon et Caroline se retournèrent d'un coup vers lui. Apparemment, ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Rose poussa un petit cri de peur et alla se coller à Caroline. Elle semblait morte de peur, mais Caroline la rassura en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Je ne comprenais pas. Je fronçais les sourcils quand Damon se leva pour faire face à Stefan. Je me levais et me plaçais entre les deux hommes de peur que Damon ne se jette sur Stefan. Le grand brun regardait l'autre jeune homme avec tellement de haine. Je n'avais jamais vu ça chez lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je._

_-Elena, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! Demanda Caroline en se levant à son tour. _

_-On s'est croisé et on a discuté alors je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous ! Répondis-je. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_

_-Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'il t'a agressée ? Demanda mon amie._

_-Il s'est déjà excusé pour ça, dis-je._

Un silence de mort s'installa sur le groupe. Tous mes amis nous regardaient avec incompréhension. Eve, James et Julie ne comprenaient pas plus la situation que moi.

_-Tu sais quoi Elena ? Je vais juste y aller, dit Stefan. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici._

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'en alla. Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la foule. Je me retournais ensuite vers Caroline et Damon qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil.

_-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? M'exclamai-je avec colère._

_-Stefan n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, Elena, répondit Caroline. Il t'a pratiquement agressée au Grill il y a seulement un mois !_

_-Il m'a dit qu'il avait des comptes à te rendre ! Il voulait se venger parce que tu lui avais fait quelque chose..._

La blondinette baissa les yeux montrant qu'elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Qu'elle ne m'expliquerait pas. Encore des secrets. Ça ne finirait donc jamais ? Je levai les yeux vers Damon qui n'avait pas bouger et rien dit.

_-Et toi ? Demandai-je. C'est quoi ton excuse pour l'avoir fait fuir comme ça ?_

Damon se tourna vers Caroline. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence. Puis, Caroline lui fit un petit signe de tête. Damon se remit face à moi en soupirant légèrement.

_-Stefan est mon petit frère, déclara-t-il._

Cette nouvelle m'éclata littéralement au visage. Stefan et Damon ? Frères ? Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée. Pas une seule seconde. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout et je ne les avais jamais vu ensemble. Je restais sans voix.

_-Crois-moi Elena, dit Damon en posant une main sur mon épaule. Mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Tu devrais éviter de le voir._

Il me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et, lui et Caroline se rassirent dans l'herbe. Ils relancèrent une discussion avec les autres sans se soucier de moi, qui était toujours debout, légèrement à l'écart, encore sous le choc. Seule Eve me regardait. Je me retournai vers l'endroit où Stefan avait disparu dans la foule. Je l'avais pourtant trouvé sympathique. Un peu bizarre, certes. Et extrêmement différent du jour où je l'avais rencontré. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais que ce jour-là, lorsqu'il m'avait agressée au Grill, il n'était pas la même personne que celle que je venais de voir et avec qui j'avais discuté. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais lui faire confiance, malgré ce que venait de me dire son propre frère. J'étais certaine que Stefan et moi avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Je le sentais.

PDV Stefan

J'arrivais au manoir. J'étais tellement déçu... Et un peu énervé. J'avais enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et j'étais allé lui parler. Je lui avais même fait comprendre qu'elle m'intéressait, mais j'avais vite compris qu'elle était déjà tombée sous le charme de Damon. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement. Elle était peut-être la mère de Rose et Damon avait peut-être réussi à sortir avec elle après mon départ, mais j'étais l'amour de sa vie. Elle me l'avait dit plus d'une centaine de fois. J'y croyais encore. Elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, pas de Damon. C'était moi le frère que tout le monde choisissait, pas Damon. Et ça ne serait pas différent cette fois-ci. Je me remplis un verre de scotch et le bus d'une seule traite. L'alcool me réchauffait la gorge, apaisant légèrement ma colère.

_-Oh non... Tu t'es remis à l'alcool, dit une voix derrière moi._

Je restai figé sur place. Je ne connaissais cette voix que trop bien. Je l'avais entendue tous les jours pendant cinq longues années. Son propriétaire était devenu au fil des années un ami très proche et pourtant j'étais loin d'être heureux de le revoir ici. Je me tournais vers lui. Il était assis sur le canapé et me regardait avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres et l'air sadique qu'il arborait le plus souvent lorsqu'il abordait ses proies.

_-Klaus... Soufflai-je. _

_-Tu m'as manqué, mon ami, répondit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait. _

**Voilà la suite :) Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi des Reviews :p **


	11. Chapter 10 : Get out

_Flash-Back : _

_PDV Damon_

_J'avais quitté la maison d'Elena depuis des heures. Depuis que Caroline m'avait dit qu'elle pensait qu'Elena était enceinte. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle ait pu voir un autre homme pendant qu'elle sortait avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle soit capable de faire ça. J'avais tellement confiance en elle, et maintenant... Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Si Elena était vraiment enceinte, alors toute notre relation était remise en cause. J'avais traîné en ville toute la journée, sans vraiment rien faire. Je marchais. Sans m'arrêter. Ça me permettait de réfléchir. À réfléchir à ce que je ferais si elle était en effet enceinte. J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne voyais même plus le temps passer. J'avais fini par m'allonger dans l'herbe dans un parc et j'avais fermé les yeux. Lorsque je les avais rouverts, il faisait nuit. M'étais-je endormis ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et franchement, ce n'était pas très grave. Je soupirai et me levai. Je n'allai tout de même pas passer la nuit dehors. Je rentrai au manoir en marchant. Sur le chemin, je découvris qu'Elena m'avait appelé une centaine de fois sur mon portable et envoyé des messages. D'après ce que je voyais, elle était folle d'inquiétude. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma veste en arrivant. Je n'avais pas envie de l'appeler. Pas maintenant. J'avais encore besoin de réfléchir. J'enlevai ma veste et la jetai sur un meuble avant de monter dans ma chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'aiderait à me sentir un peu mieux. Demain, j'irais voir Elena. J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'arrêtai net. Je restai immobile. Elle était là. Allongée sur mon lit, Elena. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle était tournée sur le côté, comme si elle s'attendait à me voir allongé à côté d'elle quand elle se réveillerait._

_-Elle est arrivée il y a plusieurs heures, murmura la voix de Katherine dans mon dos. _

_Je me retournai vers elle. Elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte et me regardait avec peine. Elle devait sûrement savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait toujours tout._

_-Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour toi et voulait partir à ta recherche, expliqua-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas réveiller son double. Mais elle était tellement paniquée... Je l'ai convaincue d'aller dormir en attendant ton retour. _

_Je soupirai doucement avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête pour la remercier. Je devais l'avouer, elle devenait de moins en moins agaçante au fil des semaines. Elle me fit un petit sourire et partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je me tournai vers le lit, où Elena était toujours profondément endormie. J'allai dans ma salle de bain et pris le temps de prendre une bonne douche chaude, qui malheureusement ne m'éclaira pas les idées. J'enfilai un simple caleçon et me rapprochai de mon lit. Je me glissai doucement sous les draps, en priant pour ne pas qu'Elena se réveille. Je m'allongeai sur le dos et fermai les yeux pour m'endormir._

_-Tu m'évites... Dit une petite voix à ma gauche que je connaissais bien._

_Je soupirai doucement et rouvris les yeux. Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres malgré tout. Elle était devenue tellement forte pour m'entendre arriver. Je ne pouvais plus la surprendre._

_-Si je t'évitais vraiment, je serais allé dormir ailleurs, répondis-je en murmurant, ne voulant pas briser le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. _

_Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je pouvais y voir de la confusion... Beaucoup de confusion. Mais ils avaient cette petite étincelle. Celle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle était heureuse. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils._

_-J'ai entendu dire que tu as quitté la maison après que Caroline ait supposé que j'étais enceinte, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Je détournai les yeux. Ses grandes iris noisettes me perturbaient. Mon Dieu, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ses grands yeux chocolat. Je me remis à contempler le plafond et lâchai un petit soupire._

_-Est-ce que tu l'es ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en dirais si je l'étais ? Répondit-elle._

_Je tournai la tête vers elle à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me regardait avec détermination, ne laissant aucune émotion paraître et m'empêchant de connaître la réponse à ma question. Une légère vague de colère m'envahit._

_-Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question ! Dis-je en haussant légèrement le ton. _

_-Que dirais-tu ?! Demanda-t-elle encore plus fort que moi._

_Elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Elle essayait de me sonder, de savoir ce que je pensais. Et je détestai ça. J'avais beau l'aimer plus que tout au monde, je n'aimais pas que les gens tentent d'entrer dans ma tête. Je soupirai et me levai. _

_-Damon, réponds-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Je me retournai vers elle. Elle était à présent assise et me regardait avec la même détermination qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau._

_-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Bien ! M'exclamai-je. Si tu étais enceinte ça voudrait dire que tu m'as trompé ! Parce que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer ! Là ! Voilà ce que j'en pense ! Je pense que si tu étais enceinte ça remettrait **toute** notre relation en question ! Cela voudrait dire que tu me mens depuis le début ! _

_Je me tus, reprenant ma respiration. Les traits du visage d'Elena s'étaient détendus. Elle était surprise que le lui crie dessus comme cela. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé comme ça, jamais. _

_-Je pense... Que si tu es enceinte... Je pense que je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour m'avoir fait ça, ajoutai-je tout bas._

_La colère était partie. Remplacée par de la tristesse, du désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu. Elle me regardait en silence, sous le choc de ce que je lui avais dit._

_-Je t'en prie, chuchotai-je. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas enceinte..._

_Elle me regarda pendant une fraction de secondes, puis elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Le message était clair. Je baissai les yeux à mon tour. Les larmes brouillèrent ma vue et j'en sentis une rouler sur ma joue. Je n'avais même pas la force de la haïr. _

_-Damon... Dit-elle._

_-Non, dis-je en levant la main, lui faisant signe de se taire. Tais-toi._

_-Damon... Répéta-t-elle._

_Elle sortit du lit et se leva. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je voulais rester le plus loin possible._

_-Ne t'approche pas, dis-je._

_-S'il te plaît..._

_Elle continuait de venir vers moi. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle commençait déjà à sangloter. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'avais trompée avec personne, moi !_

_-Non ! Criai-je. Tu restes où tu es !_

_Elle s'arrêta et fut secouée par un sanglot. J'essuyai mes joues d'un geste presque brutal._

_-Pourquoi ?! M'écriai-je. On était tellement bien tous les deux ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

_-Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais..._

_-Barre-toi ! Hurlai-je._

_Je ne voulais même plus l'entendre. Je voulais juste qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle parte loin d'ici, loin de moi. Elle eut un mouvement de recul à cause de mon hurlement. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur. _

_-Damon, laisse-moi parler, dit-elle._

_-Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Va-t-en !_

_-Non ! Cria-t-elle en faisant un pas vers moi._

_Elle reprit soudain de l'assurance. Elle cessa de pleurer et s'approcha de moi avec détermination. _

_-Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Ne me mens pas Elena, dis-je en faisant un grimace de dégoût. Les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer !_

_-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé ! _

_Je restai silencieux cette fois-ci. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Je fis un pas en arrière. Elle mentait. C'était impossible. _

_-C'est impossible... Chuchotai-je._

_-Damon, tu me connais, dit Elena. Mieux que quiconque. Je ne t'auras jamais fait une chose pareille. _

_Elle s'avança encore, mais cette fois-ci je ne reculais pas. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Une part de moi voulait la croire plus que tout au monde, mais au fond je savais que c'était impossible. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et me fit un petit sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient encore._

_-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, répéta-t-elle. Je n'en ai aucune idée... Pas la moindre... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est là maintenant._

_-Arrêtes... Chuchotai-je._

_Elle me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle soupira légèrement et prit mon visage entre ses mains, je voulus la repousser, mais elle me força à la regarder. Je savais que j'aurais pu me dégager sans problème, mais au lieu de ça, je restai là sans bouger. Plongeant mon regard dans ses grands yeux noisette que j'aimais tant._

_-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me croire ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Jamais..._

_-Une part de moi voudrait te croire, répondis-je. Tellement... J'aimerais tellement te croire... Mais..._

_-Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, termina-t-elle en me coupant la parole._

_Je la regardais en silence un petit moment, avant d'acquiescer._

_-C'est ainsi Elena, dis-je. C'est impossible que tu sois enceinte de moi. _

_-Et si je te le prouve ? Demanda-t-elle._

_Elle me lâcha et se recula de quelques pas. Elle leva une main, me montrant le petit bracelet qu'elle portait tous les jours. Ce bracelet. Celui qui l'empêchait d'être contrainte par un vampire. Elle le retira et le posa sur le lit avant de revenir vers moi avec un air déterminé._

_-Vas-y, dit-elle. Demande moi ce que tu veux. N'importe quoi..._

_Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il y avait tellement de questions que j'aimerais lui poser. Tellement de questions auxquelles j'aimerais avoir des réponses sûres sans avoir peur qu'elle ne me mente. Je pris son visage entre mes mains. J'ouvris la bouche, voulant en avoir le cœur net. M'avait-elle trompé ou non ? Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Elena me regardait avec sûreté, elle ne semblait pas stressée. Elle était totalement détendue. _

_-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Damon, dit-elle calmement._

_Je restai immobile quelques secondes, la regardant dans les yeux, tentant de savoir si elle me disait la vérité. Je voulus à nouveau la contraindre de me dire la vérité, mais encore une fois, rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à le faire. Si je la contraignais et qu'il s'avérait qu'elle disait la vérité... A quoi ressemblerais-je ? Je ne serais rien de plus que l'abruti qui ne l'avait pas cru et avait dû l'hypnotiser pour la croire. Je ne serais alors pas mieux que toutes ces personnes qui étaient infidèles. _

_-Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes. Pose ta question, et tu verras que je ne te mens pas._

_Je continuai de la regarder, sans que cette question puisse franchir mes lèvres. Je voulais tellement la croire. Je savais que j'avais peut-être tort de lui faire autant confiance. Mais si je ne lui faisais pas confiance à elle ? Alors à qui ? Je soupirai légèrement._

_-Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. _

_Elle parut surprise que je dise cela. Elle pensait vraiment que je l'hypnotiserais. Apparemment aucun de nous deux n'avait totalement confiance en l'autre. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qui ne marchaient pas vraiment dans notre couple._

_-Je te fais confiance, ajoutai-je. Ne me le fais pas regretter. _

_Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Je l'entendis sangloter à nouveau._

_-Arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie, soufflai-je. Je déteste te voir comme ça..._

_Elle releva la tête vers moi. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais malgré tout, elle avait un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Elle passa ses mains dans ma nuque et me tira vers elle pour m'embrasser tendrement, puis passionnément. Je la serrai contre moi, tentant d'oublier cette part de doute qui était restée en moi. Elle mit fin à notre baisé et colla son front au mien, toujours le sourire aux lèvres._

_-On va avoir un bébé, souffla-t-elle, heureuse._

_Fin Falsh-Back._

PDV Stefan

Je restai figé sur place, le fixant. Il était toujours à la même place. Assis sur le canapé, me regardant avec son petit sourire en coin. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas n'aurait rien vu. Mais je voyais bien dans les yeux de Klaus qu'il m'en voulait. Il m'en voulait d'être parti comme cela. Durant ces cinq années en sa compagnie, nous avions tissé des liens assez forts. Même s'il était un hybride démoniaque qui avait tenté de tuer la femme que j'aimais, j'avais réussi à voir en lui du bon. Et il m'avait aidé. Grâce à lui, j'avais enfin réussi à accepter ma nature de vampire. J'avais arrêté de me battre contre moi-même, et cela, je le lui devais. Mais malgré tout ça, j'étais parti. Je m'étais enfui pour retrouver mon ancienne vie.

_-Je dois l'avouer, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais directement ici, dit Klaus, rompant le silence qui pesait sur la pièce depuis quelques instants. J'aurais pensé que tu serais plus... malin. _

Je ne répondis rien, sachant très bien que ce que je dirais ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Je baissai les yeux, évitant son regard. Je l'entendis se lever et il s'approcha de moi.

_-J'ai été profondément déçu que tu fuis ainsi, ajouta-t-il. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux, ne penses-tu pas que je t'aurais laissé venir voir ta précieuse Elena ? _

Je relevai la tête d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts. J'étais sous le choc. Il savait ? Il savait qu'Elena était encore en vie ? Impossible. Je l'aurais su. Il rit légèrement et posa une main sur mon épaule.

_-Bien sûr que je suis au courant, dit-il. Je l'ai su seulement quelques mois après notre départ. Je sais toujours tout, Stefan. _

Il me fit un petit sourire de vainqueur et me lâcha enfin l'épaule. Il se retourna et commença à farfouiller aux quatre coins de la pièce. Regardant les livres de la bibliothèque, touchant un peu à tout. Je le suivais du regard, sans rien dire.

_-Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je n'arrivais pas à faire de nouveaux hybrides, ajouta-t-il. Ce que tu t'es bien gardé de me dire._

Il me regarda avec colère. Durant cinq longues années, j'avais parcouru le pays avec Klaus, recherchant par tous les moyens ce qui faisait échouer les transformations des loups garous en hybrides. J'avais caché la vérité à Klaus, ne voulant pas qu'il tue Elena.

_-Mais si tu savais, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu pour la tuer ? Demandai-je, osant enfin prendre la parole._

_-Parce que je n'étais pas sûr que se soit la meilleure chose à faire, répondit-il. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle devait vraiment mourir avant de faire quoi que se soit. Imagine qu'en réalité, son sang soit la clef de la transformation ! J'aurais alors tout fichu en l'air en tuant Elena. Malheureusement, le sort qui renfermait mon côté loup-garou est très ancien et ça a pris beaucoup de temps avant qu'une de mes sorcières arrivent à obtenir les réponses que je voulais. _

Il commença à me tourner autour, comme un capitaine qui tournait autour de son soldat qui avait échoué dans sa mission. Je me tenais droit et baissai la tête, ne voulant pas accroître sa colère en le regardant d'une manière qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

_-Mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr, dit-il. Le fait qu'Elena Gilbert soit toujours en vie m'empêche de créer de nouveaux hybrides. Je me dois donc de la tuer. Incessamment sous peu._

_-Je t'en prie... Soufflai-je. Je te suivrais partout où tu iras, mais laisse Elena vivre. Je t'en supplie._

Il me regarda quelques secondes sans rien répondre. Mais je pouvais voir sa colère qui brillait dans ses yeux. Je savais que j'avais perdu sa confiance. Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi.

_-Je te faisais confiance, dit-il. Tu étais comme un frère pour moi. Mais tu m'as mentis toutes ces années. _

_-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser créer de nouveaux hybrides Klaus, répondis-je. _

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il se moquait bien de ce que je pensais. Ce n'était pas moi qui pourrait l'arrêter. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était bien trop puissant.

_-Protège bien ta petite Elena, me chuchota-t-il. Ses jours sont comptés. _

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de me faire un petit sourire en coin et de quitter la maison. Je restai immobile quelques instants. Tout était fichu. Il allait la tuer. J'avais tout gâché. Mais à quoi je pensais en revenant ici ? Je savais très bien qu'il viendrait me chercher et qu'Elena serait sa première victime. J'étais vraiment trop stupide. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Damon.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda sèchement mon frère._

_-Klaus est de retour, dis-je. Elena est en danger, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

PDV Caroline

Damon avait reçu un coup de fil de Stefan il y a quelques minutes et était parti en vitesse. Ça avait l'air très sérieux mais je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, alors j'avais voulu le suivre, mais il m'avait demandé de rester ici pour garder Rose. Je compris alors à quel point ce qu'il se passait devait être dangereux, pour que Damon laisse sa fille ici. J'étais donc restée avec Elena et ses amis de l'université. Je tentais de cacher à quel point j'étais inquiète, mais je savais qu'Elena avait déjà remarqué quelque chose.

_-Caroline, est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

_-Oui ! Oui ! M'exclamai-je en me forçant à lui sourire pour la rassurer. Je vais juste aller me chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu peux garder un œil sur Rose ?_

_-Bien sûr... Répondit-elle._

Je fis un grand sourire à la petite fille en lui faisant signe de rester sage. Je m'éloignai un peu, et quand je fus hors de vue de mes amis, je changeai de direction. Je sortis de la grand place et commençai à courir à vitesse vampirique. Je n'étais plus très loin du manoir des Salvatore quand j'entendis un bruit autour de moi. Je m'arrêtai tout de suite et regardai tout autour de moi, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit. Je ne vis rien. J'entendis un autre bruit derrière moi. Je me retournai, mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Je ferais sûrement mieux de rejoindre le manoir. Je fis demi-tour, mais je rentrai dans quelqu'un. Je poussai un petit cri de peur et me cachai derrière mes mains.

_-Excusez-moi, dit la voix d'un homme. Je ne vous avais pas vu._

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Il m'avait vraiment fait peur cet abruti. Non à quoi cela sert d'être un vampire si on continue d'avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi ? Je laissais retomber mes mains et découvris un peu mieux ce jeune homme qui me souriait. Je devais l'avouer, il était plutôt mignon. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de traîner. Je devais rejoindre le manoir au plus vite pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je fis un petit sourire au jeune homme et me remis en marche. Je m'éloignai un peu, mais une main m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière, me forçant à me retourner. Je fronçai les sourcils et me dégageai de l'emprise du jeune homme.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demandai-je sèchement._

_-Tu dois être Caroline... Dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas avec un petit sourire. Nous n'avons jamais été officiellement présentés. Je suis Klaus._

Je fis un pas en arrière et ouvris de grands yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Klaus. Mais j'en avais énormément entendu parlé. C'était lui qui avait sacrifié Jenna, la tante d'Elena, et tuée cette dernière. Je savais que je ne devais pas traîner ici. Il avait déjà essayé de me tuer une fois. Mais grâce à Damon, je m'en étais sortie sans aucune blessures. Je me retournais pour partir au plus vite, mais je me cognais à nouveau à Klaus qui était apparu devant moi.

_-N'ai pas peur, dit-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal._

_-Tu as déjà tenté de me tuer une fois, dis-je. Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?_

_-Je n'ai jamais prévu de te tuer, répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Vois-tu, je savais que Damon ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour repousser le rituel, alors je vous ai enfermés toi et Tyler dans la tombe. Histoire d'occuper Damon. Je n'aurais jamais sacrifié quelqu'un comme toi, Caroline._

_-Quelqu'un comme moi ?_

Il me regarda quelques secondes, puis un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi lentement. Je ne bougeai pas, tentant de montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il approcha son visage de mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

_-Tu n'as aucune idée du potentiel que tu as Caroline, chuchota-t-il._

Je tournai légèrement la tête et le regardais avec de grands yeux. Il était tellement proche. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais de spéciale ? Il me fit un petit sourire charmeur et il disparut d'un coup. Je regardais autour de moi, vérifiant qu'il était bien parti. J'avais la chaire de poule. Je soupirai et repartis à toute vitesse. J'arrivai enfin au manoir et entrai. Damon et Stefan qui étaient dans le salon se tournèrent vers moi.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Damon._

_-Tu es partis sans m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait, alors je suis venu ici, répondis-je._

_-Comment as-tu su qu'on était ici ? Demanda Stefan._

_-J'ai vu que c'était toi qui l'avais appelé, dis-je. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écouter votre conversation parce que Damon a raccroché après seulement quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je m'approchai d'eux en les regardant avec détermination. Je ne repartirais pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Damon se retourna vers moi et je sus aussitôt qu'il se voudrait rien me dire, sûrement pour me protéger.

_-Ok, dis-je. Tu as intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe Damon, parce que je viens de croiser Klaus dans la rue en venant ici !_

_-Tu as vu Klaus ?! S'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui, je vais bien Damon ! M'exclamai-je. Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait ici !_

Damon soupira et baissa la tête avant de relever les yeux vers son frère et de lui faire signe de tout me raconter. Stefan se mordit la lèvre.

_-Raconte-moi, Stefan._

Je m'approchai de lui, mais le jeune homme resta silencieux. J'entendis Damon soupirer.

_-Quand il est revenu ici, ce n'était pas parce que Klaus l'avait laissé partir, dit Damon. Il s'est enfui. Klaus est ici parce qu'il est venu retrouver son jouet. _

_-Tu t'es enfui ?! Criai-je. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passera si Klaus découvre qu'Elena est toujours en vie?!_

Stefan soupira et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter mon regard. Mais quel abruti ! Toutes ces années passées à la protéger n'auraient servies à rien.

_-Il le sait déjà, dit Damon derrière moi._

Je me retournais d'un coup en fronçant les sourcils. Damon me fixait. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de la colère, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait pour Elena.

_-Qu-quoi ? Balbutiai-je._

_-Klaus a toujours su qu'Elena avait survécu au sacrifice, expliqua-t-il. Et apparemment il veut la tuer, parce que le fait qu'elle soit en vie l'empêche de créer de nouveaux hybrides._

Je me retournais vers Stefan. Je m'approchai de lui et lui mis une énorme gifle. Je pus entendre sa mâchoire craquer sous la violence du choc. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et se replaça l'os dans un autre craquement. Il leva ensuite des yeux pleins de honte vers moi.

_-Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, dis-je._

_-Klaus et moi avons passé cinq années à chercher un moyen de créer de nouveaux hybrides, dit-il. Mais à chaque fois, la transformation échouait et les loups garous que nous prenions comme cobayes mourraient. J'ai très vite compris que c'était parce qu'Elena était toujours en vie que ça ne marchait pas. J'ignorai que Klaus était au courant. Il a agis dans mon dos et a demandé à ses sorcières de découvrir si il devait tuer Elena ou non. Et maintenant qu'il a la réponse qu'il cherchait..._

_-Il veut tuer Elena, dit Damon._

Je me tournais vers Damon. Je voyais bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que nous pourrions faire. Klaus était beaucoup plus puissant que nous tous réunis. Sans un peu d'aide, nous n'arriverions jamais à protéger Elena.

_-Je dois retourner à la fête de la ville, dis-je. Elena va se demander où je suis passer. Et puis, il semblerait qu'elle va avoir besoin d'une garde rapprocher maintenant._

Je lançais un nouveau regard noir à Stefan et partis au plus vite. Je rejoignis le centre-ville en quelques minutes seulement et retournai m'asseoir parmi mes amis en affichant un grand sourire pour faire bonne figure. Elena me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je en prenant Rose sur mes genoux._

_-Où est ton verre ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu étais bien partie chercher un verre ?_

Je restai sans voix quelques secondes, cherchant quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi. Je finis par faire un grand sourire et faire comme si j'avais complètement oublié.

_-Oui... euh... J'ai croisé quelqu'un que je connaissais sur le chemin et ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête, dis-je en riant légèrement._

_-Qui ça ? Demanda Elena._

Je me mordis la lèvre en gardant malgré tout le sourire. Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement, je le savais.

_-Tu ne connais pas, répondis-je. _

Je détournai les yeux et commençai à discuter avec Eve, sachant qu'Elena allait me poser une autre question. Elle savait que je lui mentais, elle me connaissait presque par cœur. Tout en discutant avec mes amis je regardais autour de nous. Je devais l'admettre, j'avais peur. J'avais peur que Klaus ne débarque à n'importe quel moment. Il était peut-être déjà là, dans la foule, à nous regarder avec son petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. J'étais terrorisée, mais je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour protéger Elena.

PDV Damon

Caroline était déjà repartie depuis plusieurs minutes. Stefan et moi étions restés silencieux depuis son départ. J'avais peur. J'avais peur pour Elena. Malgré tout ce que j'avais fait pour m'éloigner d'elle, pour la haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Je tiendrais toujours à elle. Je n'y pouvais rien.

_-On doit la protéger Damon, dit Stefan. On ne peut pas la laisser mourir._

_-Je sais, répondis-je._

Je soupirai et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Si on continuait comme ça, ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Elena ne découvre la vérité.

_-Tu devrais peut-être lui rendre ses souvenirs, dit Stefan. Elle serait plus en sécurité que dans l'ignorance._

Je relevais la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ? Demandai-je. Ou pour qu'elle se rappelle de tout l'amour qu'elle te porte et que tu puisses être avec elle à nouveau ?_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, sans se défendre, me montrant qu'une part de lui voulait qu'elle se souvienne pour cette raison.

_-C'est hors de question Stefan, dis-je calmement. Pas après tout ce qu'on a fait pour la tenir à l'écart de tout ça. Elle a une vraie vie maintenant. Loin des vampires, sorcières et loups garous. Laisse-la vivre sa vie._

Stefan me fixa durant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il savait que le mieux pour Elena était que lui et moi sortions de sa vie. Elle ne méritait pas de replonger là-dedans. Elle méritait une vie normale, loin du danger.

_-Comment pourrons-nous la protéger de Klaus si elle ne connaît pas la vérité ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle finira par tout découvrir. Elle sera plus en sécurité si elle sait tout ! Et tu le sais mieux que moi._

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Oui, je le savais. Je savais que si je lui rendais sa mémoire, elle serait plus en sécurité. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire. Pas avant d'avoir tout essayer. Je voulais tout faire pour qu'elle ait le plus de chances d'avoir cette vie qu'elle méritait.

_-Je t'interdis de lui révéler la vérité, dis-je à Stefan d'un air menaçant. Tu m'as déjà assez pourri la vie. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, Stefan. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui révéler la vérité. _

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. Je devais retourner en ville. Elena avait besoin d'une protection maintenant. Et si Klaus passe à l'action, ce n'était pas Caroline seule qui réussirait à sauver son amie.

_-Je t'ai pourris la vie ?! S'exclama Stefan d'un ton amusé._

Je m'arrêtai et inspirai profondément pour ne pas m'énerver. Je me retournais lentement vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_-Katherine et Elena, dis-je. Elles t'ont toutes les deux choisi. Toutes les femmes que j'ai aimées, t'ont choisi toi. Même notre père avait plus d'affection pour toi. J'ai passé 145 ans à la recherche d'une femme que j'avais perdu par ta faute._

_-Katherine serait partie de toute manière, dit-il. Elle voulait faire croire à sa mort Damon, elle allait partir. Que je parle des vampires à notre père ou non._

_-Peut-être, dis-je. Mais tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire. Tu m'en avais fait la promesse Stefan !_

Je m'approchai de lui alors qu'il baissai la tête, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

_-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas lui en parler et tu l'as quand même fait, ajoutai-je. Tu m'as transformé contre ma volonté alors que je voulais mourir ce soir-là ! Le monstre que je suis devenu, je le suis devenu à cause de toi ! Quand je suis arrivé ici tu as essayé de m'enfermer dans une tombe pour toujours. Ton propre frère. Même si je te détestai, je ne t'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille._

_-Tu étais un danger pour la ville Damon, répondit-il en relevant les yeux. Tu avais blessé Caroline. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix._

_-Pas d'autre choix ?! M'exclamai-je. Il me semble bien que quand je suis sorti de cette tombe, j'ai par la suite arrêter les meurtres. _

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que j'avais raison. Je venais de marquer un point.

_-Tu es mon frère Stefan, dis-je. Et pourtant tu as tenté de me tuer ce jour-là._

Il soupira et détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait plus en parler, je le savais. Mais je n'en avais pas encore finis avec lui. J'avais des choses à dire, des choses qui ne demandaient qu'à être dites depuis des années.

_-Puis, tu es parti, dis-je. J'ai enfin pu avoir ce que je voulais tant. Elena était à moi. Nous allions avoir une petite fille et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Encore une fois, mon bonheur m'a échappé à cause de toi. Et aujourd'hui, tu reviens ici, et tu menaces de détruire tout ce que j'ai construit ces dernières années. Sans oublier le fait que tu as menacé ma fille._

Je m'approchai au plus près de lui. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, tentant de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, que mes paroles ne l'atteignaient pas.

_-Je te conseille de faire profil bas, dis-je. Pas de meurtres, pas de révélations à Elena, pas de menace sur les gens que j'aime. _

Il finit par baisser les yeux, ce que je pris comme un acquiescement. Je me retournais et allai vers la porte à nouveau. Je l'ouvris, mais me tournais vers mon frère une dernière fois.

_-Aujourd'hui je fais le choix de te le demander en tant que frère, dis-je. Mais si tu ne respecte pas mes règles, je n'hésiterais pas à t'enfermer dans la cave comme tu l'as fait pour moi._

Il me regarda quelques secondes en silence avant d'acquiescer. Je soupirai et sortis de la maison, assez satisfait de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec mon frère. Ce dernier ne tenterait rien, du moins je ne pensais pas. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris le message. De toute manière, seul moi pouvait redonner ses souvenirs à Elena et elle ne le croirait jamais si il en parlait. Et s'il retouchait à un seul cheveu de Rose, je lui ferais mordre la poussière. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de le faire souffrir autant que j'avais souffert à cause de lui. Je partis à grande vitesse pour rejoindre les autres. Une période difficile commençait. Je savais qu'il allait être dur de cacher la vérité à Elena. Qu'il faudrait que je mette toute mon énergie dans sa protection. Je devrais me rapprocher d'elle. Et je savais très bien où tout cela allait me mener. Mais je ne devais pas retomber amoureux d'elle. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à elle à nouveau. J'en souffrirais à nouveau.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Laissez des Reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	12. Chapter 11 : Let's move on

PDV Elena

Damon nous avait enfin rejoins. Il était parti presque pendant une heure et je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il était allé faire. Le plus curieux était que Caroline soit partie en même temps que lui. Qui sait ce qu'il c'était passé ? Peut-être que leur étrange relation avait repris. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient précipitamment partis tous les deux. Et pourquoi Caroline m'avait mentis sur la raison de son absence de boisson à son retour. Je devais bien l'avouer, je n'aimais pas ça. J'appréciais vraiment Damon, je le voulais pour moi toute seule et je ne voulais pas le partager avec Caroline. Autre chose d'étrange : Rose était assez distante avec moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison particulière, ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Damon, qui me fit un petit sourire en coin.

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cet appel pour que tu partes presque une heure ? Demandai-je avec un petit sourire._

_-Je suis parti aussi longtemps que ça ? Répondit-il._

Je ris légèrement, voyant bien qu'il essayait d'éviter la question. Il leva les yeux vers Caroline, mais elle était occupée à s'amuser avec Rose et ne le vit même pas. Mes doutes furent alors confirmés. Je m'avançais un peu plus vers lui, pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

_-C'est bon, je sais ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je en me forçant à sourire. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne dirais rien._

Il se recula légèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Je me reculais et lui fis un grand sourire, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant.

_-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il. C'est Stefan qui m'a appelé, il voulait qu'on parle._

Je vis aussitôt sur son visage et dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Je tournais la tête vers Caroline. Damon me vit et comprit très vite ce à quoi j'avais pensé. Je baissai la tête, voulant cacher le rouge qui montait à mes joues. Je me levais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit et m'éloignais au plus vite. J'avais honte. Non mais de quoi je me mêlais moi ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires. J'étais vraiment stupide et je passais pour une abrutie en plus de ça. Je m'éloignai en courant et allai me cacher à l'arrière du Mystic Grill. Je m'adossai au mur après avoir tourné dans la ruelle et soupirai. J'étais vraiment trop bête. J'entendis des pas venir par ici et Damon apparut dans la ruelle. Je levai les yeux vers lui en faisant une légère grimace. Il me regarda puis s'avança vers moi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-Ce truc entre Caroline et moi, dit-il. Ce qu'il y a eu... C'est finis... Elle et moi, nous sommes meilleurs amis, rien de plus._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer ! M'exclamai-je. Vous êtes adultes, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! _

Je me forçais à lui sourire, mais je compris très vite qu'il n'y croyait pas. Mon sourire disparut petit à petit et je baissai les yeux. J'étais vraiment stupide.

_-Écoute... Dit Damon avec hésitation, me faisant relever les yeux vers lui. Je sais... Pour ce que tu..._

_-Ce que je quoi ? Demandai-je, voyant qu'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots._

Il inspira profondément avant de pousser un long soupire, sûrement pour se donner du courage. Je fronçais les sourcils, mais ne dis rien. Je le laissai prendre son temps.

_-Je le vois, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Comment tu me regardes, comment tu agis avec moi. Je vois bien que tu t'intéresse à moi. _

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche pour nier, mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. C'était la vérité. Et il l'avait vu. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, je ne serais pas mieux que Caroline. J'avais toujours le regard plongé dans ses grands yeux bleus. J'en avais des frissons partout. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant. Ici dans cette ruelle délabrée. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui. Il me regarda sans bouger. Je posai délicatement ma main sur sa joue et approchai un peu plus mon visage du sien. Il ne dit rien, et ne bougea pas. Je m'avançais à nouveau et au moment où mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, il baissa la tête et me prit par les épaules pour me repousser doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête vers moi avec un légère grimace.

_-Je suis désolé Elena, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas... On ne peut pas..._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je._

Il me regarda sans rien dire. Je voyais qu'il cherchait une excuse.

_-Je... Je ne suis pas libre, finit-il par dire avec une légère grimace. Je suis... Je suis encore attaché à la mère de Rose et..._

_-Tu as dit qu'elle était morte, le coupai-je en me reculant d'un coup._

_-Oui, elle l'est, dit-il. Mais ça ne change rien._

_-Je croyais qu'elle ne méritait qu'on soit triste pour elle, ajoutai-je, me rappelant de ce qu'il nous avait dit de la mère de Rose au Grill quelques semaines plus tôt._

Il soupira et fit une nouvelle grimace. Je voyais bien que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité et qu'il s'emmêlait dans ses mensonges.

_-Je suis désolé Elena, dit-il. Il y a énormément de choses que tu ignore sur moi et mon passé. Toi et moi... _

_-Ne te fatigue pas, le coupai-je à nouveau. J'ai compris._

J'essuyai en vitesse la larme qui commençait à couler sur ma joue et partie en courant. Damon tenta de me rattraper, mais je me dégageai très vite. Je courus aussi vite que je pus. Je rejoignis mes amis pour prendre mes affaires et partir sans ajouter un mot. Ils me suivirent tous du regard, me demandant ce que j'avais. Je ne leur répondis pas et couru jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarrai en vitesse et rentrai chez moi.

PDV Caroline

Elena venait de prendre ses affaires et de partir en courant sans rien dire à personne. Je me levai en m'apprêtant à la poursuivre, mais je vis Damon un peu plus loin qui suivait mon amie du regard. Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il était complètement déboussolé. Je m'arrêtai me demandant lequel de mes amis je devais aller voir. Je me retournai vers Eve et l'attrapai par le bras pour la tirer un peu plus loin des autres.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par mon comportement._

Je la pris par les épaules et l'obligeai à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle arrêta de bouger et ses pupilles se rétrécirent.

_-Tu vas suivre Elena et aller voir comment elle va, dis-je. Je veux que tu t'assures qu'elle ne sorte pas de chez elle, ça pourrait être dangereux. Si il y a un problème appelle-moi et ne dis rien de tout ça à Elena. _

Eve acquiesça vaguement et partie en direction de la maison d'Elena en courant. Je soupirai et me retournai vers Damon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je retournai vers le reste de nos amis et leur dit au revoir en emmenant Rose dans mes bras. J'allai jusqu'à Damon qui tourna enfin la tête vers moi.

_-Rentrons à la maison, puis tu pourras tout me raconter, dis-je._

_-Non il faut que tu ailles protéger Elena, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête._

_-Non, il faut que je m'occupe de toi, tu ne vas pas bien, ça se voit. _

Il soupira légèrement et acquiesça. Nous prenions sa voiture et rentrions à la maison. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Une fois arrivés à la maison, Damon prit sa fille dans ses bras. Rose n'avait pas dit un mot non plus. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait. Et puis elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à Damon depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité à propos d'Elena. Il faudrait que j'aille en parler avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Pourquoi **nous** avions fait tout ça. Quand nous entrions dans la maison, dès que Damon l'eut déposée par terre, Rose partit dans sa chambre en courant. Damon soupira et alla dans le salon. Je le suivis sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur le canapé et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Je m'installai à côté de lui et passai ma main dans son dos.

_-Que c'est-il passé ? Demandai-je._

_-Elena a essayé de m'embrasser, souffla-t-il._

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et fis une légère grimace. Je savais qu'Elena craquait sur Damon, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserait faire le premier pas.

_-Et ? Osais-je demander voyant qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre._

_-Et je l'ai repoussée._

Il sortit sa tête de ses mains et se leva. Il commença à faire les cents pas dans mon salon. Je restai silencieuse, sachant qu'il parlerait quand il en aurait envie. Il resta une ou deux minutes sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que...

_-Je l'ai repoussée Caroline, dit-il. Et pourtant, pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai pensé que peut-être... peut-être nous pourrions tous recommencer à zéro. Elle ne se souvient plus de mon frère et de notre histoire, peut-être que l'on pourrait être ensemble._

_-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu repoussée ? Demandai-je._

Tout à coup, il arrêta de marcher. Il fixait un point sur le sol, la bouche légèrement ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ma question. Il finit par soupirer en fermant les yeux.

_-A cause de ce que je suis... Souffla-t-il. Je tiens encore à elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle replonge dans ce monde. Je veux qu'elle ait une vie normale._

Je le regardais et un petit sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres. Il l'avait enfin dit. Je savais qu'il garderait toujours Elena dans son cœur, même le jour où il m'avait avouer la haïr pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. J'avais toujours su qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie. Je savais, lorsqu'il était revenu à Mystic Falls, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'avoue.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demandai-je._

_-De ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en levant les yeux vers moi._

_-De le dire, répondis-je en souriant. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de dire tout haut que tu tiens encore à elle ? Même après ce qu'elle t'a fait endurer._

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris de ma question. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. C'était tout Damon ça. Il paniquait lorsque l'on parlait de sentiment.

_-Dis-moi Damon, insistai-je. Tu peux tout me dire._

Il soupira et se tourna dos à moi. Je restai complètement silencieuse, attendant qu'il se lance tout seul.

_-Ça fait du bien... Souffla-t-il enfin. _

Je me levai et allai me placer face à lui. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il ne me rendit pas. Je le pris dans mes bras alors qu'une petite larme roulait doucement sur sa joue. Je me serrai contre lui alors qu'il restait immobile.

_-Damon, tu as le droit de recommencer quelque chose avec elle, soufflai-je._

_-Je lui ai dit que j'étais encore amoureux de la mère de Rose, répondit-il._

Je me reculai et le regardais avec de grands yeux. Je voulus lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il répondit avant même que je ne pose ma question.

_-Je ne peux pas être avec elle Caroline, dit-il. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle passe à autre chose, dit-il. _

_-Damon..._

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement en reculant d'un coup. _

Il me regardait avec les sourcils légèrement froncés et un visage remplis de tristesse et de confusion. Je soupirai et fis un pas vers lui, mais il recula à nouveau.

_-Alors quoi ? Répéta-t-il. Je suis juste condamné à l'aimer ? Je suis condamné à la laisser me traîner par le bout du nez et me marcher dessus ? _

_-Elle ne te marche pas dessus Damon, soufflai-je._

_-Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle._

_-C'est ce que tu appelles te faire marcher dessus ? Demandai-je._

_-Oui !_

_-Moi c'est ce que j'appelle être amoureux._

Il planta ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens et soupira. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne l'avais jamais vécu, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir. Elena lui avait fait vivre un enfer, et pourtant il continuait de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Et je voyais à quel point ça le détruisait, à quel point il ne voulait pas l'aimer. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Je soupirai et m'approchai de lui à nouveau. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et lui fis un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_-J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu continues de l'aimer, soufflai-je. Parce qu'elle... Elle t'a fait vivre un enfer il y a quatre ans. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me souviens t'avoir retrouvé en pleure, assis sur mon perron, Damon. _

Il soupira à son tour et leva lentement les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser à nouveau vers le sol.

_-Et cette image restera gravé dans ma mémoire toute l'éternité, ajoutai-je. Alors non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours attaché à elle. _

_-Et après la manière dont Tyler t'a traitée ces dernières années, pourquoi es-tu toujours amoureuse de lui ? Demanda-t-il en levant des yeux noirs de colère vers moi._

Je soupirai et fis un pas en arrière. Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il avait marqué un point et il le savait. Tyler était un abruti. Il ne m'avait jamais ré accordé sa confiance depuis cette histoire avec Damon et m'avait souvent traitée avec mépris durant ces quatre années. J'aurais très bien pu partir et trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'étais restée. Et maintenant je ne savais plus comment me détacher de lui.

PDV Elena

Je claquai la porte et allai directement dans la cuisine. J'ouvris un placard et en sortis une bouteille de tequila quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer à nouveau. Je m'assis à la table à manger en buvant une gorgée d'alcool directement à la bouteille. Je fis une légère grimace alors que ma gorge me brûlait un peu. Eve s'assit en face de moi et me regarda en restant silencieuse quelques secondes. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Je ne veux pas en parler, répondis-je._

Elle me regarda en plissant les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les sourcils. Elle se leva et alla se préparer quelque chose à manger. Je la suivais du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Ça m'étonnait qu'elle n'insiste pas plus.

_-Eve? _

_-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi et en me regardant d'un air innocent._

_-C'est tout ? Tu ne vas même pas insister ? Demandai-je._

_-Tu ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle. Je ne vais pas te forcer._

Elle pris un paquet de céréale et revint s'asseoir à la table.

_-Du moment que tu ne quittes pas la maison... Souffla-t-elle._

J'étais de plus en plus confuse. Je m'apprêtai à lui demander pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre. J'attrapai la bouteille de tequila et en bus une gorgée en me dirigeant vers l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et découvris un grand homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était blond et avait le visage assez fin ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus. Il me fit un petit sourire charmeur et me détailla de haut en bas. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la bouteille que je tenais dans la main.

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ? Demandai-je d'un air agacé. _

_-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je m'appelle Klaus._

Il tendit la main vers moi. Je regardais son bras sans bouger. Il eut un petit rire amusé et laissa retomber sa main, comprenant ma méfiance.

_-Je suis désolé de faire intrusion comme ça, mais je vous ai vu rentrer chez vous et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous parlez, vous êtes tellement belle, dit-il._

Je fronçais les sourcils et continuais de le dévisager sans rien dire. La situation était vraiment trop étrange. Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du jeune homme.

_-Je sais que c'est étrange, dit-il._

_-Vous avez raison, c'est étrange, répondis-je. Comme vous êtes mignon, je vais juste refermer la porte gentiment et faire comme si de rien n'était._

Je commençais à refermer la porte en m'apprêtant à boire une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool, mais le dénommé Klaus posa sa main sur le battant en bois et m'empêcha de la fermer. Je fronçais les sourcils, surprise par la facilité dont il maintenait la porte ouverte alors que je forçais de mon côté.

_-Puisque je suis mignon, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas boire un verre avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _

Je le regardais en fronçant toujours les sourcils. Cette situation était vraiment très étrange. Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, mais Eve apparut à côté de moi. Elle avait l'air dans les vapes. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Klaus et ne m'adressa même pas un regard.

_-Je suis désolée, mais elle ne peut pas sortir de la maison, dit-elle. _

Klaus pencha légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux et détailla mon amie de haut en bas. Je les regardais chacun leur tour, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux.

_-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Klaus._

_-C'est dangereux, répondit Eve qui m'inquiétait de plus en plus._

_-Dangereux ? Demandai-je._

Mon amie se tourna vers moi et sembla être comme réveillée par ce que je venais de dire. Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla chercher quelque chose à dire.

_-Tu ne le connais pas, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Tu ne peux pas aller n'importe où avec lui._

Je devais l'avouer, elle avait raison, mais son comportement était vraiment étrange depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça et pourtant je la connaissais depuis plus de trois ans.

_-Très bien alors invitez-moi à entrer, dit Klaus en plantant son regard dans celui de Eve._

La brunette se figea, comme hypnotisée par le jeune homme. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme si elle était vraiment en train de se demander si elle devait le laisser entrer ou non. J'allai demander à ce Klaus de s'en aller, mais mon amie fut la plus rapide.

_-Bien sûr, entrez ! S'exclama-t-elle._

Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Klaus, ce qui lui donna un air flippant. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un grand sourire que je me forçais à lui rendre. Il fit un pas dans la maison et s'avança dans l'entrée. Je me tournai vers Eve et lui fis les gros yeux, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Elle vivait ici depuis un petit moment maintenant, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit d'inviter n'importe qui dans la maison. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait l'air confuse.

_-Tu as une magnifique maison... dit Klaus._

Klaus me regarda, attendant sûrement que je lui dise mon prénom.

_-Je suis Elena, répondis-je. Et voici Eve, une amie à moi qui vit ici._

Il me fit un petit sourire et regarda tout autour de lui. Je me tournais à nouveau vers mon amie après avoir fermé la porte. Je posai une main sur son épaule, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire assez confus. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, où Klaus s'était dirigé. Je restai là dans l'entrée. Je n'avais strictement rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette journée était décidément beaucoup trop bizarre.

PDV Caroline

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Damon et moi nous étions couchés depuis un petit moment mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Damon me tenait contre lui. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je soupirai et me retournais vers Damon. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

_-Tu ne dors pas non plus ? Demandai-je tout bas._

_-Non... Soupira-t-il._

Il se retourna et se plaça sur le dos. Je continuais de le regarder. Il avait raison, je ne voulais plus rester attachée à Tyler. Je voulais passer à autre chose sans attendre, sans avoir à être malheureuse.

_-Je ne veux plus être amoureuse de lui, dis-je. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose. _

Damon tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il soupira et se mit sur le côté pour être face à moi.

_-On devrait tous les deux passer à autre chose, dit-il._

_-Tu as raison, répondis-je._

_-Ensemble._

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Soudain, il s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Leur contact me rappela énormément de souvenirs. Des flashs me revinrent en tête, me rappelant combien être avec Damon m'avait fait du bien il y a quelques années. Il m'avait fait oublier mes problèmes et m'avait apaisée comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'il se reculait et me regardait, comme pour savoir comment j'allais réagir.

_-Passons à autre chose, soufflai-je._

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque et le tirai vers moi pour l'embrasser passionnément. Damon passa ses mains autour de ma taille et roula au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour déposer des baisés dans mon cou, puis pour descendre doucement vers ma poitrine. Je le serrai contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'en avais envie. J'en avais besoin. Il m'aidait à tout oublier. Il m'aidait à passer à autre chose.


	13. Chapter 12 : Then she will die

_Flash-Back_

_PDV Damon_

_Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Elena. Pour l'occasion, nous dînions tous au manoir ce soir. J'avais même invité Tyler pour lui faire plaisir, des fois j'étais vraiment trop gentil. Nous étions là depuis ce matin avec Elena et nous préparions tout pour la soirée. Cela faisait trois semaines que nous savions pour la grossesse d'Elena. Personne n'était au courant, excepté Jérémy et Caroline. Nous avions voulu digérer la nouvelle avant de l'apprendre aux autres. Surtout moi, en fait. La nouvelle n'avait pas été facile et mes doutes continuaient de persister mais je faisais confiance à Elena. Elle disait ne jamais m'avoir trompé, et je la croyais. Caroline m'avait beaucoup aidé ces dernières semaines. Nous nous étions pas mal rapprochés et je savais que ça faisait plaisir à Elena que je m'entende bien avec sa meilleure amie. Elena était à peu près enceinte d'un mois, mais je ne m'étais pas encore fait à l'idée que j'allais être père. Une seule chose me faisait vraiment peur : que ferait Stefan lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ? Elena aussi s'était posée la question et nous n'y avions pas trouvé de réponse. Les invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je rejoignis Elena qui se changeait dans ma chambre. Elle était debout devant le miroir et portait une jolie robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Je la regardai de haut en bas. Elle était juste parfaite. Je m'avançais derrière elle et l'encerclais de mes bras pour la serrer contre moi. Je caressai doucement son ventre, tentant de l'imaginer quand il serait gonfler. Je relevai les yeux et croisai le regard d'Elena dans le miroir. Elle semblait inquiète._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je._

_-J'ai peur de leur réaction, dit-elle. Ils n'ont déjà pas vraiment accepté qu'on soit ensemble. Alors un bébé... Ils vont nous dire que c'est trop tôt..._

_-J'avoue que te mettre enceinte après seulement quelques semaines de relation n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans, dis-je avec un sourire en coin._

_Elle sourit à son tour en secouant légèrement la tête. Je l'obligeai à se retourner pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je replaçai quelques unes de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et posai mon front contre le sien. _

_-Je sais que c'est rapide, dis-je. Qu'on était loin d'avoir prévu ça... Mais on ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, et si on arrête tout, on ne sait pas si ça arrivera encore... Je ne veux pas qu'on loupe cette occasion. _

_-Tu ne te demandes jamais si on ne fait pas une bêtise ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Bien sûr que si, répondis-je. Rien que de penser à ce petit être qui grandi en toi, je suis terrorisé. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur des autres, et j'ai peur de ce que pourrait bien dire Stefan. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est sûrement mon unique chance d'avoir un enfant. Et si toi et moi ça dure, c'est sûrement notre seule chance. _

_Elle soupira doucement. Je déposai un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres et quand je me reculai, elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Je lui caressai doucement la joue quand la sonnette retentit, m'indiquant que les premiers invités étaient enfin arrivés. J'embrassai à nouveau Elena, pour nous donner du courage à tous les deux. _

PDV Caroline

Je me réveillais à cause de mon réveil. Je grognais et tapais dessus pour le faire taire. Je me tournais légèrement vers Damon qui avait encore un bras autour de ma taille. Il se réveillait doucement. La couverture était tombée durant la nuit, ce qui me laissait admirer sont magnifique corps complètement nu. J'avais vécu tellement de matins comme celui-ci. Des matins où je ne me souciais pas de ma prochaine dispute avec Tyler. Des matins paisibles. Damon ouvrit de petits yeux et me fit un léger sourire. Vous pensez sûrement que la situation devait être étrange. Je me retrouvais avec mon meilleur ami, complètement nue, après une nuit, plutôt... agitée. Mais non, c'était totalement naturel pour nous.

_-Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Pas beaucoup, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin._

Son sourire s'agrandit tout comme le mien. Je soupirai de bien-être. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant qui pouvait bien me rendre visite à dix heures du matin. Damon et moi nous levions en râlant légèrement. J'enfilai une culotte et la chemise de Damon, n'ayant pas envie de m'habiller entièrement. J'allai dans le couloir et de là, je vis par la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée, qu'il s'agissait d'Elena. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle regardait le sol et semblait être ailleurs. Damon arriva derrière moi et s'arrêta en la voyant.

_-Tu devrais aller lui ouvrir, dit-il avec hésitation._

_-Je ne comprends pas... Soufflai-je. J'ai contraint Eve de la garder à l'intérieur._

_-Allons voir._

Je voulus l'arrêter, sachant qu'Elena serait blessée de nous voir ainsi moi vêtue de la simple chemise de Damon, et Damon torse nu. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Quelque chose me disait qu'il voulait qu'elle voit ça, pour qu'elle se détache de lui. Il ouvrit la porte. Je m'approchai et Elena me regarda de haut en bas avec une petite mine attristée. Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter ce regard. Lorsque je les relevai quelques secondes plus tard, Elena avait l'air en colère et me regardait droit dans les yeux.

_-J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-elle._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Un étranger nommé Klaus s'est pointé devant chez moi hier soir, déclara-t-elle. _

J'ouvris de grands yeux et échangeai un regard avec Damon qui paraissait tout autant paniqué que moi.

_-Eve a eu la merveilleuse idée de l'invité à passer la soirée à la maison et maintenant il ne veut plus partir, ajouta Elena._

Eve. La jeune fille me revint en tête. Comment Elena avait pu sortir de la maison sans qu'elle l'en empêche ?

_-Où est Eve?_

_-Elle dort encore, répondit Elena. Je suis partie avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Depuis hier elle a pour nouvelle obsession de me garder captive dans ma propre maison. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une légère grimace, ce qu'Elena remarqua bien évidemment.

_-Entre, dis-je. Laisse-nous juste le temps de nous habiller, dis-je._

Elena acquiesça légèrement. Je retournais dans ma chambre et m'habillais en vitesse. Juste avant que je ne ressorte, Damon me rejoignit.

_-Il faut que je reste ici pour Rose, dit-il. On ne peut pas l'emmener, c'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas la mêler à ça._

_-Bien sûr, répondis-je comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas non plus passer du temps avec Elena._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et déposai un baisé sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Elena dans le salon. Nous sortions de la maison et montions dans la voiture de la brunette. Elle démarra et le début du trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Néanmoins, une question me rongeait l'esprit.

_-Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir moi ? Demandai-je. _

_-Qui d'autre j'aurais pu aller voir ? _

_-La police, répondis-je._

Je vis les poings d'Elena se resserrer autour du volant. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait pour avoir couché avec Damon. Et je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien jusqu'à ce que j'amène le sujet sur le tapis.

_-Ce Klaus... Dit-elle. Il est vraiment étrange, il me fiche la trouille. Et la dernière fois, quand Stefan m'a à moitié attaquée, tu m'as sortie de là. Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air tellement sûre de toi, comme si tu n'avais peur de rien. _

Elle regardait la route. Moi, c'était elle que je regardais.

_-Et puis... J'ai le sentiment que c'est à toi que je dois demander de l'aide pour ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... C'est comme si au fond de moi, je savais que tu étais la seule à pouvoir m'aider._

Je restai silencieuse. Je soupirai légèrement, me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait là des souvenirs d'Elena qui se battaient pour revenir. Enfin, nous arrivions à la maison des Gilbert. Elena se gara dans l'allée. Nous descendions de la voiture et nous avancions vers la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et je passai devant. A peine j'avais fait quelques pas que Eve me sauta presque dessus. Elle tomba à genoux devant moi en pleurant presque.

_-Je suis désolée Caroline, dit-elle. Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolée ! Elle est partie pendant que je dormais ! Excuses-moi !_

_-C'est rien Eve, lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle arrête toute cette scène._

Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme si elle se réveillait. Je sentais le regard d'Elena qui pesait sur moi. Je savais qu'elle se posait un millier de questions, mais je ne me tournais même pas vers elle. J'avais plus important à faire.

_-Où est Klaus ? Demandai-je à Eve._

La jeune fille fit un petit signe de la tête vers la cuisine. J'acquiesçai et m'avançai avec détermination vers la pièce qu'elle m'avait indiquée. J'entrai suivie d'Elena et Eve. Klaus était là, assis sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur une autre. Il me fit un petit sourire en haussant brièvement un sourcil.

_-Tu en as mis du temps à venir protéger ta chère petite Elena, dit-il._

_-Sors d'ici, ordonnai-je. _

Il me répondit par un simple sourire qui me mit hors de moi. Elena se plaça à mes côtés et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle devait sûrement se demander comment je pouvais connaître ce psychopathe.

_-Klaus, je te demande de partir, dis-je._

_-Tu aurais dû contraindre cette petite humaine de ne laisser entrer personne, dit-il. C'était extrêmement facile de rentrer ici. _

Il se leva et s'avança vers moi, toujours avec ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je fis un pas en arrière, mais compris très vite qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Je restai immobile alors qu'il se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je retins ma respiration ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'elle devenait irrégulière.

_-Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu pourrais avoir si tu venais avec moi, dit-il. Tout ce que tu pourrais apprendre. Tout ce que tu pourrais faire. Te rends tu comptes ? Tu pourrais passer l'éternité avec le vampire le plus puissant du monde. Tu pourrais être riche et faire tout ce que tu veux. _

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Des frissons me parcouraient tout le corps. J'avais recommencé à respirer d'une respiration brève et rapide. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je sentais le regard d'Eve et d'Elena qui nous fixaient sans rien comprendre.

_-Penses-y, dit-il. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me laisser m'occuper d'Elena. Puis nous partirons loin de cette ville. Loin de tous ces gens qui t'ont fait souffrir. Je te laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir._

Il me fit un petit sourire. Puis, lentement, il déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau. Il se recula lentement toujours en me souriant, avant de regarder Elena quelques secondes, puis de partir. Je restai figée sur place, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer et Elena s'avança vers moi. Je levai les yeux vers elle, m'attendant à ce qu'elle commence à hurler. Mais elle resta étonnamment calme et ne dit rien. Je m'avançais jusqu'à un placard et en sortis une bouteille de scotch. Je l'ouvris et bus quelques gorgées en grimaçant. Je reposai ensuite la bouteille sur le comptoir et restais silencieuse.

_-Alors... lui aussi tu le connais ? Me demanda Elena._

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Eve était aussi dans la pièce, mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que nous regarder. Elena me fixait, attendant patiemment la réponse à sa question.

_-Je n'ai pas rêvé, dit-elle. Il a bien parlé de contrainte ? Et d'éternité ? De vampire ?_

Je soupirai et baissai les yeux, j'avais espéré qu'elle n'ai rien entendu de cette conversation. Je me retournai face au mur et bus une nouvelle gorgée de scotch. J'allai ensuite vers Elena et me plaçai face à elle.

_-Tu sais que je te cache quelque chose, dis-je. Depuis un moment maintenant... Mais ce secret est dangereux Elena, il pourrait te coûter la vie... Si tu le veux et quand tu seras prête à l'entendre, viens chez moi. Je t'expliquerais._

Elle me regardait avec des yeux pleins de peur, d'étonnement et aussi de la joie. Elle était sûrement heureuse que j'accepte enfin de lui en parler. Mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Klaus pouvait maintenant entrer chez elle, elle n'était plus en sécurité ici. Nous devions lui révéler la vérité.

_-Il ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours, dis-je. Comme il l'a dit, il... il me laisse quelques jours pour réfléchir, il ne reviendra pas tout de suite. _

Elena acquiesça en silence et me fit un tout petit sourire que j'eus du mal à rendre. Je sortis de la maison en vitesse et rentrai en courant à vitesse vampirique chez moi. J'entrais dans la maison et fermai la porte à clef de peur que Klaus ne débarque. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, dos au mur et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. Damon accourut et s'agenouilla près de moi. Il m'obligea à relever la tête et je pus voir qu'il était pris de panique.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'exclama-t-il._

_-Tout va bien... Répondis-je simplement pour qu'il se calme. _

Rose arriva à son tour dans le couloir et resta debout à nous regarder sans rien dire. Damon soupira de soulagement.

_-Raconte... Souffla-t-il._

_-Klaus a réussi à se faire inviter dans la maison d'Elena, Damon, dis-je. Je sais que tu ne veux pas ça pour elle, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut que tu lui rendes ses souvenirs. Sans ça, elle ne pourra pas se défendre._

Damon baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il se leva d'un coup avec colère. Je connaissais déjà la suite des événements.

_-On ne peut pas faire ça, dit-il._

Je me levai à mon tour.

_-Damon ne soit pas ridicule, nous n'avons pas le choix ! M'exclamai-je. Klaus va la tuer !_

_-On la protégera ! Cria-t-il en se retournant vers moi. _

_-Mais arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Il a été invité ! Elle doit déménager ! Comment veux-tu qu'on lui explique ça sans qu'elle sache toute l'histoire ?! _

La colère montait en moi. Je savais pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne. Juste pour ne pas qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Damon et Elena n'avaient jamais eu la chance de s'expliquer suite à leur rupture, et il ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec elle. C'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance. Il était égoïste. Tout d'un coup, j'aurais pu croire qu'il redevenait l'ancien Damon. Celui qui n'avait pas encore rencontré Elena et ne cherchait que son propre bonheur, peu importe qui devrait être blessé en cours de route.

_-Je ne peux pas lui révéler la vérité ! Cria-t-il._

_-Mais tu dois le faire ! Criai-je à mon tour. Elle est en danger tant que tu ne lui rendras pas sa mémoire, Damon ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais si tu ne mets pas ça de côté, elle pourrait perdre la vie..._

Damon me regarda avec colère. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser mourir à cause des problèmes qu'il avait eu avec elle par le passé.

_-Je la protégerais, dit-il._

_-Tu ne peux rien contre Klaus, dis-je. _

_-Alors elle mourra, déclara-t-il._

Je fis un pas en arrière. Ses paroles m'avaient atterris en plein visage, comme un coup de poing. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, priant pour qu'il retire ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il était sérieux. Il préférait la voir mourir plutôt que d'affronter leurs problèmes qu'ils n'avaient jamais réglés.

_-Je ne te reconnais plus, soufflai-je. Tu es redevenu le Damon qui ne voulait rien ressentir. Je... Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Vas t'en. _

Son visage resta habité par la colère. Il me regarda de bas en haut avant d'aller vers Rose. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Une larme coula sur ma joue, mais je m'empressai de l'essuyer. C'était l'une des plus grosses disputes que nous avions eu. Toutes ces histoires l'avaient complètement chamboulé, il était redevenu égoïste et froid. Il était redevenu cet homme qui avait abusé de moi et s'était servis de moi. J'allai dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur le lit. Sur le sol gisait encore nos vêtements de la veille, que ni Damon ni moi n'avions ramassés. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. Soudain, j'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Je relevai la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, Tyler apparut dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers moi et remarqua tout de suite mes yeux rouges et légèrement bouffis. Il fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de la chambre sans y entrer.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Elena est en danger de mort, pour changer, dis-je en souriant légèrement malgré tout. Et Damon ne veux pas lui rendre sa mémoire et est prêt à la laisser mourir. On s'est disputé et il est partis._

Je reniflai bruyamment et essuyai une nouvelle larme qui coulait sur ma joue.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je à Tyler._

_-J'ai... euh... Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je me suis levé et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il fallait que je vienne ici._

Il me fit un léger sourire que je ne lui rendis pas. Il fit un pas dans la chambre et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur les vêtements étalés sur le sol. Il les regarda avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Son sourire avait totalement disparut et de la haine habitait à présent ses grandes iris noires.

_-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Damon, dit-il froidement._

_-On a couché ensemble, déclarai-je sans aucune hésitation. _

J'en avais assez de devoir me justifier tout le temps. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on me foute la paix.

_-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? S'exclama-t-il._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Demandai-je calmement. _

Il me regarda quelques secondes avec une expression de surprise, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je réponde cela. Je restai de marbre, lui montrant que je pensais vraiment ces paroles. Un petit sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres.

_-Tu as tout gâché, dit-il._

Il se détourna et s'en alla. Une vague de colère m'envahit. Je me levai et la rattrapai presque en courant.

_-**J'ai** tout gâché ?! Criai-je. _

Tyler s'arrêta alors qu'il était presque à la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna vers moi, rouge de colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état, à part peut-être, le jour où il avait découvert ma liaison avec Damon.

_-Oui ! Cria-t-il. On était très bien tous les deux ! On avait aucun problème ! Et il a fallu que tu l'appelles ! Tu as **tout** gâché !_

_-Je devais l'appeler ! J'avais besoin de son aide avec Stefan !_

_-Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu ne l'as appelé **que** pour ça !_

J'ouvris la bouche pour riposter, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Je soupirai et détournai les yeux, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il avait raison.

_-Je suis parti pour te laisser du temps avec lui, ajouta Tyler d'une voix froide. Je t'ai laissée profiter de lui et toi tu as tout fait foirer._

_-Tu es parti parce que tu étais jaloux, déclarai-je. Parce que tu avais peur que ça recommence. Mais si tu étais resté, il ne se serait rien passé avec Damon. **Tu** as abandonné. C'est de **ta** faute si en est là aujourd'hui._

Je lui lançai un regard noir et me retournai pour aller dans ma chambre. Mais à peine, avais-je atteint la porte de la pièce, que Tyler ajoutait autre chose.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ? A part être inquiet parce que la femme que j'aime fréquente son ancien amant._

Je me retournais lentement vers lui.

_-Tu ne m'as jamais refait confiance, dis-je calmement. Peu importe tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant ces quatre dernières années, tu ne m'as jamais refait confiance. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur avec Damon, mais j'ai fait tout et n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes._

_-Et je suis revenu, dit-il._

J'acquiesçai lentement. Je baissai les yeux en priant pour qu'il s'en aille avant que la colère ne s'empare à nouveau de moi. Soudain, Tyler prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je me dégageai, mais il me plaqua contre le mur et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je restai immobile.

_-Je t'en prie, dit-il. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Laisse-nous une autre chance. _

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il m'aimait. Et je l'aimais tellement. Durant un instant, je pensais qu'il serait possible qu'on ait un avenir.

_-Et Damon ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix._

_-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance quand il s'agit de lui. Tu dois choisir entre lui et moi._

Je continuais de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que le choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Que la question ne se posait même pas. Je me dégageai de son emprise et m'éloignai de lui. Il me suivait des yeux, attendant toujours ma réponse.

_-Alors je le choisis lui, dis-je. Récupère tes affaires, quand je serais rentrée, je veux que tu sois partis._

Je le regardais durant une fraction de seconde et me tournai vers la porte d'entrée. Je me sentais soulagée, cette histoire était enfin finie. Je n'avais qu'une envie : aller voir Damon et m'excuser pour la dispute que nous avions eu. On trouverait bien quelque chose d'autre à faire pour Elena. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte quand j'entendis un cri de douleur. Je me retournai aussitôt vers Tyler et me collai à la porte en poussant un cri de peur. Le jeune homme était à genoux sur le sol et se tordait dans tous les sens. Je pouvais entendre ses os se briser encore et encore. Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Nous étions en plein jour ! Je restai figée quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je comprenne l'urgence de la situation, quand un énorme loup noir apparut sous mes yeux à la place de Tyler. Je devais m'en aller. Et vite. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible, mais une seule morsure me serait fatale. Je me retournai pour sortir, mais le loup m'attrapa la cheville et me tira en arrière. Je tombai sur le sol et il me traîna dans le couloir tandis que je me débattais de toutes mes forces. Mes ongles s'arrachèrent sur le parquet alors que je tentais de m'y accrocher pour lui échapper. Je me mis sur le dos et donnais un énorme coup de pied dans le museau du loup qui couina et recula de quelques mètres. Je me relevai et allai le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte de derrière en boitillant à cause de ma cheville qui était salement amochée. J'y étais presque, je tendis la main vers la porte. Je laissai un petit sourire de soulagement apparaître sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts frôlaient la poignée. Mais soudain, je sentis des griffes se planter dans mon dos et me tirer vers l'arrière.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser et laissez moi des Reviews ! **


	14. Chapter 13 : You're here

PDV Elena

J'étais prête, je le sentais. Je savais que ce que Caroline avait à me dire était quelque chose de gros quelque chose qui allait bouleverser ma vie, mais j'étais prête. Je voulais savoir, je devais savoir. La nuit était déjà tombée. J'étais appuyée contre la carrosserie de ma voiture et me tenais face à la maison de mon amie. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, je n'entendais que le bruit des feuilles des arbres que le vent secouait. Je restai encore quelques secondes, voulant être sûre du choix que j'étais sur le point de faire. Si j'allais jusqu'à cette porte, le secret que je découvrais, allait tout changer. Caroline me l'avait dit et je le sentais. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage et m'avançais lentement vers la maison. Je montai les trois marches du perron et arrivai devant la porte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquai à trois reprises sur le carreau. J'attendis quelques secondes, mais derrière la porte vitrée, le couloir restait complètement vide. Je toquai à nouveau, mais la blondinette n'apparaissait toujours pas dans mon champ de vision. Je fronçais les sourcils, il commençait à se faire tard et je ne voyais pas où elle pourrait être d'autre. Je m'apprêtai à repartir, quand j'entendis un bruit venant de l'intérieur. Comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé. Je fronçais les sourcils et retournais vers la porte. Je toquai à nouveau cette fois-ci, un peu plus fort. Je n'eus aucune réponse, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-Caroline ? Appelai-je. _

Encore une fois, seul le silence me répondit. Je soupirai et m'éloignai de l'entrée pour redescendre du perron. J'avais promis à Caroline de ne faire cela qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le sentais. Je m'agenouillai devant l'un des arbustes qui longeaient la maison et commençai à creuser à l'endroit qui était marqué d'une fausse tulipe. Très vite je trouvai une petite boite que j'ouvris et dans laquelle se trouvait une clef. Je me relevai et allai jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris en vitesse. J'entrai et traversai le couloir en regardant dans l'entrée et le salon, qui étaient vides.

J'entendis un nouveau bruit venant de la cuisine. Je m'avançais doucement vers la pièce en question. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais et je tremblai de la tête aux pieds. Ce que je découvris me figea sur place. Je n'arrivai plus à bouger, la peur me paralysait totalement.

Du sang. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des éclaboussures de sang, tandis que sur le sol, il s'agissait de longues traînées rouge qui menaient jusque derrière l'îlot central de la pièce. Je fis quelques pas en avant en retenant ma respiration, sachant déjà ce que j'allai découvrir. Pourtant un petit cri m'échappa lorsque je découvris le corps de Caroline inerte sur le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang. Je restai immobile quelques secondes, fixant cet affreux spectacle avec de grands yeux effrayés. Ses vêtements étaient complètement déchirés et sur sa peau je pouvais voir des traces de morsures et de griffures, comme si elle avait été attaquée par un animal. Deux tabourets étaient aussi tombés à côté d'elle, me laissant penser que c'était ce que j'avais entendu tomber. Le bras de mon amie était tendu vers son téléphone qui gisait sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'elle. Soudain, une décharge électrique parcourue tout mon corps, je devais faire quelques chose. Je lâchai mon sac qui tomba sur le sol et je courus jusqu'au corps de mon amie. Je posai deux doigts au creux de son coup et tentai de faire abstraction des battements de mon cœur qui retentissait dans ma tête. J'attendis quelques seconde, priant pour sentir quelque chose. Un battement, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste sentir que son cœur battait encore. Mais rien ne vint. Je me penchai au dessus de son visage, mais elle ne respirait plus. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mon visage et j'éclatai en sanglot alors que je comprenais qu'il était trop tard. Je ramenais son corps sur mes genoux et la serrai dans mes bras en pleurant. Puis, soudain, j'entendis un râlement, comme si l'on étranglait quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête et vis Caroline ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

_-Je savais que tu m'entendrais... Souffla-t-elle._

Un petit sourire de soulagement apparut au coin de ses lèvres, mais il s'effaça très vite, remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Je n'y croyais pas. Elle était morte ! Son cœur ne battait plus ! Je reposai mes doigts dans le creux de son cou, mais toujours rien. Je restai figée sur place. C'était impossible.

_-Damon... Souffla Caroline. Ap-appelle Da-Damon..._

_-Quoi ?! M'exclamai-je. Mais tu as besoin d'une ambulance !_

_-Damon..._

Caroline ferma les yeux et perdit conscience. Je restai figée durant quelques secondes, que devais-je faire ? Je me mordis la lèvre et tendis le bras vers le téléphone de mon amie qui était couvert de sang. Je sélectionnais le numéro de Damon et rapprochai le combiné de mon oreille d'une main tremblante.

_-Oui? Dit la voix d'un homme de l'autre côté de la ligne. _

_-Damon, je suis chez Caroline ! Dis-je laissant la panique m'envahir. Il y a du sang partout ! Elle... Damon... Caroline..._

J'éclatais en sanglot et je n'arrivais plus à respirer ni à parler. Damon me criait de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir mes lèvres. J'étais complètement terrassée par la peur. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule et laissais un cri de peur s'échapper de ma gorge. Je découvris alors Damon qui me regardait avec de grands yeux.

_-Comment es-tu arrivé aussi vite ? Arrivais-je à demander entre deux sanglots._

Il ne répondit même pas et regarda tout autour de nous. Il resta silencieux devant l'état de la cuisine. Son regard s'arrêta sur Caroline, toujours inconsciente, installée sur mes genoux. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Il dégagea les cheveux qui tombaient sur le cou de la jeune femme et caressa du bout des doigts l'une des traces de morsure. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Mais qu'attendait-il pour appeler une ambulance ?

PDV Damon

Caroline était dans un état lamentable. Son corps était complètement déchiqueté. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, même Stefan l'Éventreur faisait un travail plus propre. Je caressai du bout des doigts la morsure qu'elle avait dans le cou. L'une des multiples morsures qu'elle avait sur le corps. La blondinette ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et quand elle me vit un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_-Damon, tu es là, souffla-t-elle. Je t'attendais..._

_-Chuuuut, marmonnai-je. Ne parle pas, tu es très faible._

_-Tout va bien Damon, ajouta-t-elle. Tyler n'est pas là... Il est parti aider sa mère... On a tout le temps..._

Je compris aussitôt qu'elle était en train d'halluciner. Je regardais à nouveau autour de moi, il y avait du sang partout. Caroline en était recouverte, ainsi qu'Elena. Je passai un bras sous les jambes de Caroline et la soulevai. Je passai devant Elena, qui se leva d'un bond et me suivit.

_-Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? Demandai-je sèchement en me tournant vers elle._

Elle se figea sur place. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était complètement paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ne comprenait sûrement rien de ce qu'il se passait. Elle baissa les yeux vers Caroline qui avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Elle finit par acquiescer. Je repris ma route et entrai dans la salle de bain. Je lâchai délicatement les jambes de la blondinette et la faisais tenir debout en la tenant d'un seul bras.

_-Aide-moi à la déshabiller, dis-je. On va la laver avant de la mettre au lit._

Elena acquiesça et commença à retirer le pantalon de son amie avec des mains tremblantes. Je m'occupai de lui retirer le haut. Elle reprenait petit à petit conscience alors que nous nous agitions autour d'elle.

_-Damon... _

_-Chuuut... Dis-je. Tout ira bien. Je vais trouver une solution._

Je la déposai dans les bras d'Elena qui la maintenait tant bien que mal tandis que je retirai mes vêtements à mon tour, ne gardant que mon caleçon. Je repris Caroline dans mes bras et entrai dans la douche. Elena nous rejoignit une fois en sous-vêtements. L'eau commença à couler et les traces de sang s'effacèrent peu à peu. Caroline avait du mal à rester éveillée.

_-Caroline, reste avec moi, murmurai-je. Ne t'endors pas. Reste avec moi !_

Elena s'occupait d'enlever toutes les traces de sang, tandis que je tentai de garder Caroline éveillée. Elle marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Elle divaguait et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui l'entourait. Je devais la faire revenir à elle-même. Je lui claquai légèrement les joues, se qui la réveilla légèrement, mais pas assez.

_-Elena, dans le frigo, tu trouveras des poches de sang, dis-je. Je veux que tu ailles en chercher deux. _

La brunette se figea sur place et me regarda avec de grands yeux plein de panique et d'incompréhension. Je la regardai avec colère. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?!

_-Maintenant ! Criai-je._

Elle poussa un petit cri de peur et partit en courant vers la cuisine. Je fis sortir Caroline de la douche et attrapai une serviette que je lui enroulais autour du corps. Elle était dans un piteux état. Je pouvais compter une bonne une dizaine de morsures, et elle était recouverte de griffures qui ne guérissaient pas. Elena arriva et me donna les poches de sang. J'en ouvris une et la mis à la bouche de Caroline. Après quelques secondes, elle commença à boire avidement, sous le regard horrifié d'Elena. La brunette tremblait de tout son corps et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque les griffures commencèrent à disparaître doucement sur le corps de Caroline. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, reprenant conscience pour de bon.

_-Caroline ? L'appelai-je. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé._

_-Tyler, dit-elle d'une voix faible. _

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était impossible, la pleine lune était la semaine dernière. Il n'aurait jamais pu se transformer ce soir. J'amenai Caroline jusqu'à son lit et l'y déposai. Je me tournai ensuite vers Elena qui m'avait suivi sans rien dire.

_-Pourrais-tu l'aider à s'habiller ? Lui demandai-je, conscient qu'elle était en état de choc._

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle acquiesça. Je lui soufflai un petit 'merci' avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Je restai à nouveau sous le choc de l'état de la pièce. Il y avait du sang partout : le sol, les murs, les meubles. J'allai chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça et me mettais au travail tout en réfléchissant. Caroline s'était faite mordre par un loup-garou. Elle disait que c'était Tyler, mais il n'avait pas la capacité de se transformer sans la pleine lune. Ce qui voulait dire que Klaus l'avait fait. Et il était le seul à avoir le remède. Mais il demanderait quelque chose en échange. J'entendis des pas léger me faisant relever la tête. Elena était là, elle s'était rhabillée. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et me regardait.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle va guérir ?_

Je restai surpris devant le sang-froid qu'elle avait. Certes, elle avait paniqué un peu plus tôt, mais à présent, elle ne laissait plus rien paraître.

_-Non, dis-je. Elle a besoin d'un remède, sinon elle mourra. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui l'a attaquée ? _

_-Quelque chose de mortel pour elle, répondis-je sans plus de précision._

_-Et où est le remède ? _

_-Je sais où il est, dis-je. Mais je sais que je ne l'aurais pas sans faire quelques sacrifices, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'aller le chercher. _

Elena me regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer simplement et de retourner dans la chambre de Caroline. Je soupirai et lâchai la serpillière que j'avais dans les mains. Je m'adossai au plan de travail et toute la peur que j'avais ressentis durant les derniers instants refit surface. Une larme coula sur ma joue et mes mains commencèrent à trembler, j'avais bien cru que j'allais la perdre. Maintenant je devais faire quelque chose. Je devais la sauver. J'essuyai mes larmes et retournai m'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elena arriva à cet instant, m'ayant sûrement vu passer dans le couloir.

_-Tu vas chercher le remède ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Oui._

J'enfilai mon pantalon tandis qu'elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade elle était complètement perdue, je le voyais bien. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de la réconforter. Je continuai de m'habiller quand elle reprit la parole.

_-Je sais ce que j'ai vu, dit-elle. Je sais aussi que quand je suis arrivée ici, elle était belle et bien morte. Son cœur ne battait plus, elle ne respirait plus. Mais elle s'est réveillée et elle a bu du sang. Certaines des blessures ont disparues sous mes yeux. _

Je la regardais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-Maintenant je pense savoir ce qu'est son secret, dit-elle. Mais ça me paraît impossible. Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir tout ça. _

Je m'avançais vers elle et soupirai légèrement. Je pris son menton dans ma main, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à me regarder.

_-Tu n'as découvert qu'une partie de son secret, dis-je. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de Caroline, de moi... Et... Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignore à propos de toi. Ce secret va changer ta vie Elena... Réfléchis bien avant de décider ce que tu veux. _

Elle acquiesça légèrement. Je restai là, à la regarder quelques secondes. Elle était tellement belle et tellement forte. Elle m'avait impressionné. A tout moment, elle aurait pu partir en courant, effrayée parce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais elle était restée, pour Caroline. Par amitié, elle avait fait abstraction de tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ça m'avait rappelé les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Les raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses grands yeux noisettes et une vague de souvenirs me revint en tête.

_Flash-Back_

_La soirée pour l'anniversaire d'Elena se déroulait très bien. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Je faisais abstraction de la présence de Tyler, avec qui les choses étaient plutôt tendues depuis qu'il m'avait presque tué. Le dîner touchait à sa fin. Elena et moi échangions un regard, le moment était venu d'annoncer la grande nouvelle aux autres. J'inspirai profondément et me levai, attirant le regard de tous nos amis. _

_-Bien... Je voulais tous vous remercier pour être venu ce soir, dis-je. C'était un honneur et un plaisir de vous recevoir sous mon toit pour fêter l'anniversaire de celle de j'aime. _

_Je me tournai vers Elena et lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit en rougissant légèrement. Je détournai les yeux assez vite, ne voulant pas me plonger dans la contemplation de son magnifique visage._

_-Malheureusement, la soirée touche à sa fin, dis-je. La maison retrouvera bientôt son calme que j'aime tant... Et rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais inviter Jérémy, il casse tout ce qu'il touche._

_Les autres rirent en se rappelant que le jeune homme avait cassé plus de trois verres durant la soirée. Je repris très vite mon sérieux, me rappelant de ce que j'avais à annoncer. _

_-Mais avant que vous partiez, Elena et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, dis-je. Nous sommes tous les deux conscients que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes ensembles, mais..._

_-Tu ne comptes pas la transformer quand même ?! S'exclama Alarick._

_-Elena tu as bien réfléchis ? Demanda Bonnie. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être un vampire ! _

_-Quoi ? Mais ça fait à peine deux mois que vous êtes ensemble ! Intervint Tyler._

_Aucun d'eux ne nous avait laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et un énorme brouhaha envahit très vite toute la pièce. Je soupirai et échangeai un regard avec Elena. Elle me fit un petit sourire nous savions tous les deux que ça allait être dur d'annoncer ça. _

_-EH ! Criai-je._

_Tous le monde se tut et un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux surpris. _

_-Je ne vais pas la transformer, déclarai-je._

_Nos amis ne dirent rien, attendant en silence que j'annonce la nouvelle. Ils me regardaient tous en silence, sachant que si l'un d'entre eux parlait, cela ne ferait que m'énerver. Elena, qui était assise à côté de moi, glissa sa main dans la mienne, pour me donner du courage. Jérémy et Caroline nous regardaient avec un petit sourire encourageant. _

_-Elena est enceinte, dis-je._

_Les yeux de nos amis s'écarquillèrent, des bouches s'ouvrirent, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Je savais déjà quelles étaient les questions qu'ils se posaient tous._

_-Et je suis le père, ajoutai-je._

_Jérémy et Caroline observaient attentivement la réaction des autres, qui... ne disaient rien du tout. Elena et moi restions figés sur place, attendant les cris et les exclamations. Nos amis nous regardaient tous, sous le choc. Soudain, Caroline se leva et vint jusqu'à moi avec un grand sourire. Elle me prit brièvement dans ses bras, puis se recula._

_-Félicitation, dit-elle. _

_Je lui fis un petit sourire pour la remercier de son soutient. Caroline devenait de plus en plus importante pour moi, elle était l'une des seuls à me soutenir ces derniers temps avec Elena. Je lui devais beaucoup._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Je regardais toujours Elena droit dans les yeux, absorbé par mes souvenirs. Je baissai la tête et la contournai pour m'en aller. Je sortis de la maison et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Il fallait que je trouve Klaus au plus vite.

PDV Caroline

La douleur était insupportable. Mon corps tout entier semblait être en feu. Je pouvais sentir le venin de loup-garou qui courait dans mes veines et détruisait tout sur son passage. Mais le pire, c'était mon esprit, ma conscience. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne savais plus qui était avec moi et lorsqu'on me parlait, je peinais à comprendre ce que l'on me disait. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le lit. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Elena qui me regardait. Tout était flou et j'avais du mal à rester concentrée. Soudain, je me souvenais... Elle était en danger. Klaus viendrait d'une minute à l'autre pour le sacrifice. Le sacrifice, c'était ce soir. Klaus m'avait enfermée dans la tombe avec Tyler.

_-Elena, soufflai-je. Pars... Klaus viendra nous chercher pour le sacrifice dans peu de temps. _

_-Caroline..._

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple écho. Je l'entendais à peine. Mais ce simple écho, me réveilla. La douleur se fit encore plus forte, mais ma vision se fit plus précise. Je sentis la main d'Elena qui serrait la mienne et j'entendis ses paroles de réconfort.

_-Caroline, tout va bien, disait-elle. Klaus n'est pas là, il ne veut pas nous sacrifier. Tu es en sécurité ici. Damon est parti chercher le remède. _

_-Non ! M'exclamai-je._

Soudain tout me revint en tête. L'attaque, Damon, la douche. Les morsures de loup-garou. Les morsures de Tyler. Je voulus me redresser, mais Elena me força à me rallonger.

_-Non ! Klaus lui demandera autre chose en échange ! M'exclamai-je en me débattant. Il va le tuer ! _

_-Reste calme ! Caroline je t'en prie ! _

Je tentai de me dégager. Je devais le rattraper, il ne devait pas faire de marché avec Klaus. Il perdrait tout ce qu'il avait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour moi. Elena me maintenait allongée sur le lit en tentant de me calmer. Voyant que je n'arrivais à rien, j'arrêtais de me débattre et éclatais en sanglot. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tyler m'avait-il fait ça ?

PDV Damon

Je me garai devant une villa. La plus chère qui ait été achetée dernièrement. Il devait être là. Caroline ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Je descendis de voiture et courus jusqu'à la porte. J'entrais sans toquer, ce qui m'indiquait que j'étais bien au bon endroit. Je m'arrêtai dans l'entrée et regardais autour de moi, quand soudain, on m'attrapa par les épaules et on me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Je poussai un cri de douleur et découvris Klaus à deux centimètres de moi, arborant un sourire plein de satisfaction.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Damon ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? Tu as massacré Caroline ! Je viens chercher ton sang pour la guérir, dis-je en le poussant en arrière. _

Il recula de quelques pas. Son visage c'était brusquement assombris. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce que je venais de dire. Mais je n'y croyais pas, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._

_-Oh, tu le sais très bien ! M'exclamai-je. Elle s'est fait massacrée par un loup-garou aujourd'hui ! Et à ma connaissance, tu es le seul à avoir la capacité de te transformer sans l'aide de la pleine lune !_

_-Amènes-moi à elle, dit-il._

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je restai silencieux devant sa demande. Vraiment ? Il ne me demanderait rien en échange ? Je plissai les yeux et tentai de savoir s'il était sincère ou non. Tout ce que je vis dans ses yeux était de l'inquiétude.

_-Pourquoi t'inquiète-tu pour elle ? Demandai-je. Tu la connais à peine._

_-Ai-je vraiment besoin de la connaître pour m'en soucier ? Répondit-il._

Je ne dis rien. Tout ça me paraissait trop facile. Il devait y avoir un piège, quelque chose. La dernière fois, il avait demandé à Stefan de quitter la ville avec lui en échange du remède.

_-Tu ne veux rien en échange ? _

_-La vie de ta meilleure amie est en jeu Damon, dit-il. En as-tu vraiment quelque chose à faire de ce que je pourrais vouloir en échange ?_

Il avait repris son air menaçant et me fixait, attendant que je prenne ma décision. Il avait raison, je n'en avais rien à faire de ce qu'on devrait lui donner par la suite, du moment qu'il la sauvait. Je finis par acquiescer et nous sortions de la maison.

PDV Elena

Caroline était à nouveau endormie, ou inconsciente. Mais ça valait mieux. Quand elle était éveillée, elle souffrait. J'étais assise dans le couloir, attendant que Damon revienne. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était parti. J'étais terrorisée. Je n'y comprenais rien. Tout ce que j'avais vu ce soir, c'était impossible. J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans un monde, dans lequel je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entrer. J'aurais très bien pu partir, fuir. J'y avais pensé plus d'une fois. Mais je tenais à Caroline, et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure, peu importe son secret. Je soupirai et me levai pour aller vérifier que Caroline dormait toujours. J'entrouvris la porte de sa chambre et après avoir vu qu'elle dormait profondément, je la refermais. J'entrepris alors de nettoyer la cuisine. Je me sentais incroyablement mal face à toute cette quantité de sang. Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas trembler et je sentais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. J'attrapai le seau que Damon avait remplis d'eau un peu plus tôt et allai dans la salle de bain pour le changer puisque l'eau était déjà très sale. Je remarquai alors la veste de Damon qui gisait encore sur le sol, il l'avait sûrement oubliée avant de partir. Je la ramassai et la déposai à côté du lavabo quand mon œil s'arrêta sur une photo qui dépassait de sa poche intérieur. Je souris en voyant le visage angélique de Rose. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je pris la photo entre mes doigts tremblants. Je découvris alors qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Je faisais passer la première derrière le tas et souris en découvrant une photo de Damon qui tenait un minuscule bébé dans ses bras. Ils étaient magnifiques. Damon avait les yeux pleins d'amour. Je changeai à nouveau de regard, mais cette fois-ci, mon sourire disparut. Ma respiration s'était coupée sous le choc. C'était impossible... C'était une photo de moi et Damon. Nous nous trouvions au bord d'un lac. Damon était à genoux devant moi et avait les mains posées sur mon ventre... Mon énorme ventre. Sur cette photo, j'étais enceinte. Soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je replaçais les photos là où je les avais trouvées et courus jusque dans l'entrée. Damon et Klaus étaient là. Je m'arrêtai assez loin d'eux. Avec ce que je venais de découvrir, j'étais totalement terrorisée.

_-Elle s'est endormie, dis-je d'une vois tremblante._

Damon et Klaus entrèrent dans la chambre de mon amie et je les suivis en gardant assez de distance. Je me mis au fond de la pièce et observais ce qu'il se passait en silence. Klaus s'assit à côté de Caroline tandis que Damon venait vers moi. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Tu trembles... Dit-il._

Il voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule, mais je me dégageai en reculant très vite. Je m'écartai de lui en priant pour qu'il n'insiste pas. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Klaus. Il avait pris Caroline dans ses bras et remontait à présent sa manche. La blondinette commençait à se réveiller doucement. Klaus se mordit le poignet et le colla contre ses lèvres. La jeune fille se débattit, mais Klaus ne bougea pas d'un poil. Je regardais la scène sans rien dire, sans rien comprendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retira son poignet et Caroline reprit sa respiration. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Klaus de fatigue, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de tenir sa tête droite. Elle sanglotait légèrement en grimaçant alors qu'un filet de sang coulait depuis le coin de ses lèvres. Klaus leva les yeux vers Damon.

_-Je vais devoir l'emmener avec moi, dit-il._

_-Quoi ? S'exclama le grand brun._

_-Elle est extrêmement faible et a subis un grand nombre de morsure. Si tu veux qu'elle survive, je dois l'emmener avec moi. À moins que tu préfères que je ne reste ici, avec toi. Et Elena._

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire malsain. Je baissai très vite les yeux en sentant le rouge monter à mes joues. J'entendis Damon soupirer.

_-Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi, dit Damon._

Je relevai la tête d'un coup, surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le laisserait l'emmener. Je voulu dire quelque chose, mais Damon me lança un regard noir qui m'en dissuada. Je serrai les mâchoires pour m'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Klaus retira la couette qui recouvrait Caroline et passa un bras sous ses jambes pour ensuite la soulever. Mon amie s'accrocha à l'épaule du jeune homme en grimaçant de douleur. Il partit sans se retourner. J'aurais tellement voulus les suivre, l'inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur.

_-Je n'avais pas le choix Elena, dit Damon. Il est le seul à pouvoir la sauver._

Je ne répondis pas. La photo que j'avais vu me revint en tête. Ce ventre... La complicité que nous avions sur cette image. C'était comme si elle avait été prise dans une autre vie. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je sentais le regard de Damon qui pesait sur moi. Je voulais m'en aller, au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas rester près de lui. Tout ça me faisait trop peur. Je voulus sortir de la chambre, mais il me barra le chemin. Il me regarda en plissant les yeux, tentant de me cerner.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il._

_-S'en est trop Damon, dis-je. Je ne comprends rien, je ne veux pas faire partie de tout ça._

_-Tu mens, déclara-t-il. J'ai toujours su dire quand tu mentais._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment terrorisée. Je voulus m'en aller, mais Damon m'encercla de ses bras. Je me débattis, mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Je commençais à hurler et à me débattre encore plus.

_-LAISSE MOI ! Hurlai-je._

_-Arrête ! Mais calmes-toi !_

Je continuai de me débattre comme une furie, mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. J'avais beau taper, griffer, hurler... Il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

_-Arrête Elena, dit-il. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal._

Je n'y croyais pas, je ne le croyais plus. Tout n'étais que mensonge. Lui et Caroline n'avaient fait que me mentir depuis des mois. Je continuai de me débattre dans tous les sens.

_-Stop ! Stop ! Cria Damon._

Je me figeai sur place, à bout de souffle. Mes muscles me faisaient mal et je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Je sentais son souffle derrière mon oreille. Je gémissais de peur et fermais les yeux, tentant de me donner du courage.

_-Je vais te lâcher, souffla Damon à mon oreille. Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Reste avec moi... Fais moi confiance. _

J'ouvris les yeux et doucement, il desserra son étreinte. Je sentis qu'il se reculait, se détachant de moi. Je fis quelques pas en avant et me tournais vers lui. Il me regardait avec les mains en avant, montrant qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. J'étais au bord de la crise de larme et j'avais du mal à me retenir de pleurer.

_-Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir... Dit-il tout bas._

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, tentant de savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il semblait sincère et inquiet pour moi. Mais je ne savais plus quoi croire.

_-Tout ? Demandai-je._

_-Tout..._

J'acquiesçai légèrement et lui fis un léger signe de la tête pour qu'il me suive. J'allai dans la salle de bain et une fois à l'intérieur, j'attrapai la photo de Damon et moi enceinte. Je me retournais vers lui et tendis la photographie vers lui. Son visage se détendit instantanément, sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je fouille dans sa veste.

_-Je voudrais que tu m'explique ce que c'est que ça... Soufflai-je._

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	15. Chapter 14 : It was always Stefan

PDV Damon

Elena tendait vers moi la photo que j'avais gardée d'elle et moi lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes qui montraient à quel point elle était perdue. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, lui chuchoter que tout irait bien. Je fis un pas vers elle, mais elle recula brusquement. Aussitôt, je levais les mains en l'air.

_-Je ne te veux aucun mal, dis-je tout bas. Je ne te ferais aucun mal._

_-Qui est cette fille ? Demanda Elena._

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitant quelques secondes avant de lui dire la vérité.

_-C'est toi, soufflai-je. _

_-C'est impossible, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne me souviens pas de ça ! Comment pourrais-je oublier un truc pareil ?!_

_-Chuuuut... Soufflai-je. Calmes-toi... Tout ira bien..._

Sa respiration était rapide et brève, et je pouvais entendre son cœur qui battait extrêmement fort. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

_-Je ne te ferais aucun mal, répétai-je._

_-Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant. _

Elle recula à nouveau, remettant de la distance entre nous. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle me fuit, je voulais être auprès d'elle. Je devais le lui dire, je devais tout faire pour la rassurer. J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Je grimaçais légèrement. Je voulais le lui dire, j'avais besoin de lui dire, il fallait que ça sorte.

_-Parce que je t'aime, soufflai-je. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. _

Elle arrêta de reculer et un sanglot secoua son corps. Elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette qui avaient rougis à cause des larmes. Je m'approchai encore, doucement. J'étais tout près d'elle à présent. Je déposai délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire peur. Je lui fis un petit sourire, tentant désespérément de la rassurer.

_-Qu-quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle. Mais tu me connais à peine ! Et tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter !_

_-Je te l'ai dit, murmurai-je. Il y a énormément de choses que tu ne sais pas._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette photo Damon ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec un regard déterminé qui m'indiquait qu'elle voulait avoir une réponse._

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce que je m'apprêtai à dire allait tout changer. Tout ce que nous avions fait pour la garder hors de tout ça n'aurait servis à rien. Elena était sur le point de retrouver sa mémoire, et je l'aurais perdue pour toujours. Elle retournerait avec Stefan et je ne serais plus rien pour elle que le père de sa fille. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance pour elle et Rose. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient avoir une vraie relation mère-fille.

_-Elena... Soufflai-je. Tu es la mère de Rose. _

La jeune fille resta figée sur place. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit pas un geste. Elle resta juste comme ça, à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Délicatement, je pris sa main dans la mienne et retirai le petit bracelet qu'elle portait et je le déposai sur le meuble à côté de nous. Je l'avais contrainte à toujours garder ce bracelet sur elle, pour éviter toute autre hypnose.

_-Non ! Je ne peux pas l'enlever ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Tout va bien, murmurai-je. _

Elle allait protester, mais je pris son visage entre mes mains et la forçai à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage se détendit aussitôt et elle n'essaya même pas de se débattre, étant déjà sous mon emprise.

_-Tu vas aller te coucher, dis-je. Et lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu te souviendras de tout ce que je t'ai fait oublier il y a quatre ans. _

Elena acquiesça avec un air vague. Je lâchai son visage et la jeune fille sortit de la pièce en silence, me laissant seul. Je restai quelques secondes immobile, puis mon regard se posa sur le bracelet que je venais de lui retirer. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. Je le pris dans le creux de ma main et une foule de souvenirs me revint.

_Flash-Back_

_Tous les invités étaient repartis. La nouvelle de la grossesse d'Elena avait fait l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire et nous avions dû en parler pendant plus de deux heures pour faire comprendre à nos amis que nous ne changerions pas d'avis. Je devais l'avouer, ça aurait pu être pire. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alaric me saute à la gorge et tente de me tuer mais finalement, il était sagement resté assis sur sa chaise pour me crier dessus. Je montai dans ma chambre, rejoindre Elena. Je m'arrêtai à l'entrer de la pièce et m'appuyai sur l'encadrement de la porte. Elena était devant le miroir, elle avait remonté son haut et regardait son petit ventre qui n'avait pas grossis d'un poil. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres alors que nos regards se croisèrent dans le reflet du miroir. Je m'approchai d'elle et glissai mes mains sur son ventre en posant ma tête sur son épaule._

_-Il faudra attendre encore un peu avec que ça se voit... Murmurai-je._

_-Je sais... Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai hâte..._

_-Vraiment ? Demandai-je. Tu n'as pas peur ? Je veux dire, tu es encore jeune et on ne sait pas vraiment ce que va être ce bébé..._

_-Mais on est ensemble, me coupa-t-elle. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, on sera ensemble. Pour toujours._

_Je la regardais, me demandant ce que signifiait 'toujours' pour elle. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'elle devrait choisir entre sa vie d'humaine ou une éternité avec moi ? J'acquiesçai simplement en esquissant un petit sourire._

_-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, murmurai-je._

_Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage alors que je déposai un baisé au creux de son cou. J'allai jusqu'à ma commode et ouvris le premier tiroir. Je retirai tous les vêtements qui y étaient avant d'enlever le double fond, laissant apparaître une vingtaine d'objets en tout genre. Elena s'approcha à son tour._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Tout ce que j'ai gardé à travers ce dernier siècle. La plupart datent de 1864 et ont une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. _

_-Toi ? Le grand Damon Salvatore ? Tu as des objets qui ont une valeur sentimentale ? Se moqua-t-elle._

_-Et bien oui mademoiselle, dis-je. Je garde certaines choses parce qu'elles me rappellent les bons moment de ma vie. Mais..._

_Je sortis une petite boîte en bois de tout ce bazar et l'ouvris sous les yeux d'Elena en souriant. _

_-Ce bracelet est le plus important à mes yeux, dis-je. Il appartenait à l'une des femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Et je voudrais que tu le portes. _

_Elena me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de surprise et de tendresse. Elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui offre cela. Je sortis le petit bracelet de sa boite et l'accrochai autour du poignet de la brunette. _

_-Et en plus, il contient de la verveine, ajoutai-je, perturbé par le regard qu'elle me lançait. Alors, il te protégera contre..._

_-Quand tu dis qu'il appartenait à l'une des femmes les plus importantes de ta vie... Me coupa Elena. Tu veux dire... Katherine ?_

_-Non ! M'exclamai-je voyant d'ici son inquiétude. Non... Il n'appartenait pas à Katherine._

_Le sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres._

_-Alors à qui ? Demanda-t-elle._

_J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortis. Je me mordis la lèvre alors qu'Elena continuait de me fixer en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une réponse. Je baissai les yeux._

_-Une personne à qui je tenais énormément, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. _

_Elena s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, voyant que je fuyais la question. Mais je déposai un baisé sur ses lèvres avant de partir sans rien ajouter, me dépêchant d'aller faire autre chose._

_Fin Flash-Back_

PDV Caroline 

Mon corps me faisait encore souffrir, mais beaucoup moins. La douleur s'atténuait avec le temps. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à rester consciente. J'étais allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, je ne savais plus où j'étais ni avec qui. Je sentais quelqu'un tout près de moi qui me tenait la main tendrement. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux. Tout ce que je voyais était flou et il me fallut une petite minute pour distinguer les formes et les couleurs. J'étais dans une grande chambre que je n'avais jamais vue, mais qui était très chaleureuse. Je tournais légèrement la tête et découvris Klaus qui me regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Tout me revint : Damon était allé le chercher, et Klaus m'avait emmenée avec lui parce que mes blessures étaient trop graves. Je voulus me redresser, mais il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes épaules et me força à rester allongée.

_-Reste tranquille, dit-il. Tu es encore très faible._

_-Je veux partir, soufflai-je en tentant de me relever malgré tout._

_-Tu as encore besoin du remède, expliqua Klaus. Tu as été salement amochée. _

J'abandonnais la lutte et m'allongeais en soupirant et grimaçant de douleur. Klaus posa sa main sur mon front.

_-La fièvre est retombée, dit-il. C'est bien..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

Son sourire disparut dès que j'eus prononcé ces mots. Il semblait vexé et baissa les yeux en soupirant.

_-Ai-je vraiment besoin de vouloir quoi que ce soit pour te sauver la vie ?_

_-Après tout ce que tu as fait, j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisse faire quoi que ce soit de bien sans rien demander en échange, dis-je. _

_-Tu dis ça comme si tu me connaissais vraiment..._

Il avait relevé les yeux vers moi et avait plongé son regard dans le mien. Je fus absorbée par ses grands yeux bleus qui me fixaient. Je pouvais y voir tellement de choses : colère, tristesse... tendresse. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, c'était comme si j'étais attirée. Je me forçais à détourner les yeux avant de céder à cette attirance.

_-C'est Tyler qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Klaus, comme s'il avait compris que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur ce moment gênant._

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire, sans même relever les yeux vers lui.

_-Il était en colère après moi, expliquai-je après quelques secondes de silence. J'ai voulus sortir de la maison et tout à coup, il se transformait. Je n'ai rien pu faire face à lui, il était bien trop fort sous sa forme de loup... C'était en pleine journée..._

_-J'ai déjà vu ça auparavant, dit Klaus._

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, voulant comprendre comment Tyler avait pu se transformer sans l'aide de la pleine lune.

_-C'est extrêmement rare, ajouta-t-il. Mais il arrive, lorsqu'un loup-garou éprouve une intense colère, qu'il se transforme en loup sans la pleine lune._

_-Je ne comprends pas..._

_-Imagine qu'à l'intérieur du corps d'un homme, un loup soit enfermé dans une cage, dit Klaus en se rapprochant légèrement de moi. Lorsque la lune est pleine, la cage s'ouvre, laissant le loup prendre le contrôle. Ce loup ne désire qu'une seule chose : être libre. Il essaye en permanence de sortir de la cage. Alors parfois, lorsque l'homme éprouve un immense colère, le loup arrive à sortir de la cage en tirant de la force de cette colère. Il prend alors le dessus._

_-Pour combien de temps ? Demandai-je._

_-Cela dépend, répondit Klaus. Certains restent ainsi toute leur vie et d'autre reprenne forme humaine après un certain temps. Tout dépend de la volonté de l'homme._

J'acquiesçai. Il me fit un petit sourire. Ce sourire... Il semblait sincère et dénue de toute méchanceté. Un léger frisson me parcourut le corps. Une question me brûlait les lèvres. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

_-Et toi ? Demandai-je. Comment fais-tu pour te transformer quand tu le veux ?_

_-Je suis totalement différent d'eux, dit-il. Un loup-garou est deux choses à la fois : un homme et un loup. Ils sont deux dans le même corps et n'ont pas les mêmes désirs ni le même caractère. Lorsqu'ils se transforment en loup, ces hommes ne sont plus eux-mêmes, ils ne contrôlent plus rien et n'ont plus conscience de rien. Ce n'est plus eux, c'est le loup qui prend leur place. Moi, je ne suis qu'un. Je suis Klaus, le vampire à qui tu parles en ce moment, mais aussi le loup qui sommeil en moi. Lorsque je me transforme, je suis conscient de ce que je fais et je contrôle tout._

_-Tu peux ouvrir la cage quand tu en as envie, dis-je._

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il rit légèrement. Il se pencha un peu au-dessus de moi, toujours avec son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-Je n'ai pas de cage, Caroline, dit-il. _

PDV Damon _Le lendemain matin_

Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis des heures. La nuit m'avait parue longue, très longue. Mais pas assez encore, je n'étais pas prêt. Elena ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'affronter. J'étais assis sur le fauteuil, au fond de la chambre de Caroline. Je regardais la jeune femme dormir paisiblement. Je ne l'avais pas quittée des yeux depuis que je m'étais assis là. Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, mais je n'étais pas fatigué. J'étais beaucoup trop anxieux pour ça. Elena et moi ne nous étions jamais expliqué sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, sur ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Je n'avais jamais eu les explications qu'elle me devait. J'avais peur de la retrouver. C'était une chose de retrouver une Elena qui ne se souvenait de rien, mais retrouver celle qui se souvenait de tout... C'était une autre affaire. J'allais retrouver la vraie Elena. Celle qui m'avait fait souffrir.

_Flash-Back_

_Cinq mois. Cinq mois étaient passés depuis que nous avions découvert qu'Elena était enceinte. Son ventre s'était beaucoup arrondi et à présent nous pouvions sentir le bébé donner des coups. Le bébé... Une petite fille, se serait une petite fille. Le médecin nous l'avait dit. Bonnie, avec ses pouvoirs de sorcière, nous avait assuré que l'enfant serait totalement humain. Un grand soulagement, puisqu'Elena pourrait être suivie par un médecin comme n'importe quelle femme enceinte. _

_Je rentrai enfin à la maison. J'avais passé toute la journée avec Katherine hors de la ville. Vous comprenez, mademoiselle allait faire du shopping et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour porter ses sacs. Et comme je ne faisais rien de ma journée, puisqu'Elena était en cours, elle m'avait emmené avec elle. C'était un vrai calvaire. Cette fille allait finir par me tuer. Je déposai tous ses sacs dans sa chambre et elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis à peine. Bon, je devais bien l'avouer, Katherine était devenue une bonne amie pour Elena et moi. Elle nous avait beaucoup soutenu dernièrement et on lui devait pas mal de choses. Je sortis de sa chambre et allai dans la mienne. Enfin, celle d'Elena et moi. Elle avait presque emménagé à la maison, à cause du bébé. J'entrai dans la chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai en voyant Elena qui farfouillait dans notre commode. Elle en retira quelques paquets de vêtements et se déplaça rapidement jusqu'au lit où étaient posées plusieurs valises. Elle rangea sans grand soin les habits dans le sac de voyage et retourna de l'autre côté de la chambre sans même faire attention à moi. Je restai figé sur place, la regardant faire ses bagages sans rien comprendre. Au bout que quelques secondes, après avoir ranger un nouveau tas de vêtements, elle s'arrêta de bouger et je l'entendis soupirer._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Osais-je enfin demander. _

_Elle tourna lentement la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pus voir de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans son regard._

_-Je m'en vais Damon, dit-elle. Je retourne vivre chez moi, avec Alaric et Jérémy._

_-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dis-je toujours très calmement. Mais pourquoi ?_

_Un court silence suivi ma question. Elena se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Je n'y comprenais rien, j'étais paralysé par la peur. J'aurais voulu aller jusqu'à elle, défaire ses valises et l'obliger à rester. Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. La brunette rouvrit les yeux et s'approcha lentement de moi. Je posai mon regard quelques secondes sur son gros ventre, me disant que ce que je craignais était arrivé et que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le voir tous les jours._

_-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi Damon, dit-elle. Je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir comme ça. _

_-De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en connaissant très bien la réponse._

_Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à me regarder en face. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis releva la tête en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je vis alors que ses yeux avaient légèrement rougis et commençaient à être mouillés._

_-Je suis désolée Damon, dit-elle. Je t'ai mentis... Depuis le début... J'ai toujours aimé Stefan. Se sera toujours Stefan._

_Je sentis mon cœur me lâcher, comme s'il avait explosé. Je restai figé sur place. Je n'aurais jamais dû la croire. J'aurais dû partir à la recherche de Stefan comme je l'avais dit. _

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée._

_-J'avais besoin de me sentir aimée Damon, dit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas partir chercher Stefan, je me serais faite tuée. Mais je n'arrivais pas à rester seule. Et quand je me suis retrouvée enceinte de toi, je me suis retrouvée piégée. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Mais maintenant c'est trop, je ne peux plus faire semblant. _

_Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle se retourna pour aller jusqu'au lit. Je ne bougeais pas. J'aurais peut-être dû la retenir, la convaincre qu'elle pouvait m'aimer. Mais je n'y croyais plus. Elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Elle m'avait utilisé pour remplacer Stefan, elle n'en avait rien eu à faire de ce que je ressentais. J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Katherine entra dans la pièce. Elle alla jusqu'à Elena, l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers elle et lui donna une énorme gifle. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. _

_-Tu prends tes affaires et tu pars, dit Katherine._

_Elena ne bougea pas, la main posée contre sa joue qui était déjà devenue rouge. Elle regardait son double avec tristesse. _

_-Maintenant ! Cria Katherine._

_Elena sursauta légèrement et eu un mouvement de recul. Elle me regarda quelques secondes, puis, elle prit ses bagages. Elle passa à côté de moi, mais je ne lui adressai pas un seul regard. Je restai silencieux jusqu'à ce que j'entende la portière de sa voiture se fermer et le véhicule démarrer. Le bruit du moteur s'éloigna de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus l'entendre. Katherine s'approcha lentement de moi. _

_-Damon... Souffla-t-elle._

_Elle posa une main sur mon bras, mais je me dégageai d'un geste brusque. Je partis en courant à vitesse vampirique. Je ne faisais même pas attention à où j'allais. J'allais là où mes jambes me portaient sans me poser de question. Je ne ressentais plus rien à part une immense tristesse. Je ne saurais même pas l'expliquer. J'avais mal. Tellement mal. Ça en devenait physique. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que tout cela se finisse, que quelqu'un m'achève. S'il vous plaît... Que quelqu'un mette fin à cette souffrance. Soudain, dans ma course, je trébuchai sur quelque chose. Je tombai sur le sol avec une telle violence que tout mon corps me fit souffrir. Je poussai un léger cri de douleur, puis, je regardai autour de moi. J'étais sur le perron de Caroline. J'avais trébuché sur les marches, ne regardant pas où j'allais. J'étais à moitié allongé sur le sol, je rampai jusqu'au mur et m'adossai contre lui. Je restai quelques secondes silencieux, sans bouger. Quand soudain, les larmes envahirent mes yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, priant pour que cette douleur s'en aille. Pour que quelqu'un fasse que ça s'arrête. _

_Fin flash-back_

Je regardais toujours Elena sans bouger. Ces souvenirs me paraissaient tellement proches, mais ils étaient tellement loin. Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis ce jour-là. Le pire jour de ma vie. Soudain, je la vis bouger. J'inspirai profondément, sachant que le moment était venu. Elle était en train de se réveiller, et je reverrais la vraie Elena pour la première fois depuis la naissance de ma fille. Elle se tourna sur le dos et je la vis ouvrir les yeux.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	16. Chapter 15 : Love, hate

PDV Elena

Je me souvenais. Je me souvenais de tout. Je regardais le plafond en retraçant dans ma mémoire tous mes souvenirs. Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. J'étais enfin entière. Ce qu'il m'avait manqué durant ces quatre dernières années était revenu. Je me sentais bien. Même très bien. Ces quatre dernières années me paraissaient être une autre vie. Tout avait été tellement différent. J'avais été quelqu'un d'autre pendant tout ce temps, et maintenant j'étais enfin moi. Peu à peu je réalisais doucement tout ce que j'avais fait par le passé : quitter Damon de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit, abandonner ma propre fille, tourner le dos à Alaric et Caroline... J'avais un bon paquet d'excuses à présenter. Soudain, je sentis le lit s'affaisser. Je tournais la tête et découvris Damon qui s'allongeait à côté de moi. Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, surprise qu'il vienne vers moi. Il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla le plafond, tandis que je le regardais sans rien dire.

_-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il sans m'adresser un regard._

Durant quelques secondes, je restai silencieuse. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'éviterait maintenant que je me souvenais de tout. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait.

_-Bien, dis-je. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Merci._

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il me dévisagea en se mordant la lèvre, comme s'il regrettait de m'avoir rendu ma mémoire.

_-De rien... Murmura-t-il._

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourtant j'avais tellement de chose à lui dire. Je soupirai et détournai le regard pour recommencer à regarder le plafond. Je sentais son regard qui pesait sur moi.

_-Je suis désolée... Dis-je. Désolée de t'avoir abandonné._

Il ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, continuant de me regarder, sûrement surpris que je lui présente mes excuses. Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement.

_-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu présentes des excuses, dit-il. Mais à ta fille._

Je tournais la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il emploie ce terme-là. J'aurais pensé ne pas mérité qu'elle soit appelée ainsi. J'aurais pensé ne pas mériter d'être sa mère après ce que je lui avais fait. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il m'en voulait encore.

_Flash-Back_

_Quatre mois que j'avais quitté Damon de la pire manière possible. Quatre mois que je vivais à peine. Je m'en voulais tellement. Damon me détestait, ainsi que Caroline et Alaric. Je lui avais fait tellement de mal. Il avait mis plus d'un mois à revenir me voir. Et je ne l'avais vu que lors des échographies. Il était très investi dans ma grossesse même après ce que je lui avais fait. Et aujourd'hui, nous y étions enfin. Le grand jour. La douleur était insupportable. J'avais perdu les eaux il y a quelques minutes seulement, mais j'étais déjà dans la voiture, en route pour l'hôpital. Bonnie était avec moi sur la banquette arrière et me tenait la main. Ou du moins, je lui brouillais la main. Jérémy conduisait le plus vite possible tandis que je criais de douleur, oubliant complètement les techniques de respiration que j'avais apprise ces derniers mois. Bonnie me disait des mots réconfortants, que je n'entendais même pas, trop occupée par ma douleur. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents pour arrêter de hurler. Je gémissais et pleurais. Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais que ça s'arrête. Enfin, la douleur s'apaisa. Je laissai ma tête tomber en arrière en pleurant. Je savais que la prochaine contraction ne tarderait pas à arriver._

_-Tiens bon Elena, dit Bonnie. On y est bientôt._

_-Appelle Damon... Soufflai-je._

_-Je l'ai déjà fait, dit Jérémy. Il doit déjà être à l'hôpital._

_Je sentis la voiture freiner et je lâchai un soupire de soulagement. Nous y étions enfin. Jérémy sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir ma portière. Lui et Bonnie m'aidèrent à sortir, puis à entrer dans l'hôpital. Nous entrions dans le grand hall et Damon se précipita vers nous._

_-Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il._

_-La prochaine contraction ne devrait pas tarder, dit Bonnie._

_Jérémy était déjà parti chercher un médecin. Bonnie me fit m'asseoir tendit qu'elle rassurait Damon qui avait l'air légèrement paniqué. Je ne disais rien. Je m'étais habituée à ne rien dire à chaque fois que le grand brun était dans la même pièce que moi. Trop honteuse pour oser dire quoi que ce soit en sa présence. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de rester calme, de ne pas montrer dans quel état de panique j'étais. J'étais sur le point de mettre au monde une petite fille. Je n'étais pas prête. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Je n'étais pas prête à être mère. L'accouchement, la maternité, j'étais beaucoup trop jeune. Qui plus est, je n'aurais pas Damon pour m'aider tout le temps. Je serais seule avec ce bébé. Je ne pouvais pas... J'entendis le médecin arriver et il me demanda de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait apporté. Je regardais Bonnie, Jérémy et puis Damon sans bouger. Puis, je cédai à la panique. Je secouai la tête et commençai à sangloter. _

_-Je ne peux pas... Dis-je. Je ne suis pas prête... Je ne peux pas ! Ramenez-moi chez moi !_

_Jérémy et Bonnie me forcèrent à me lever et à me rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Le médecin commença à me pousser, m'entraînant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Bonnie restait à côté de moi en me faisant des sourires rassurants. Je tentai de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. _

_-Où est Damon ? Demandai-je alors que nous montions dans l'ascenseur._

_-Il est resté avec Jérémy pour régler l'admission, dit Bonnie._

_Je baissai les yeux, tentant de cacher combien j'aurais voulu qu'il soit ici avec moi. Mais je n'y pensais pas très longtemps. Très vite, la douleur reprit de plus belle, encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. Je me pliai en avant et commençai à hurler tandis que le médecin me répétait de respirer profondément._

_PDV Damon_

_Cela faisait plus de quatre heures que nous étions là, à attendre. J'étais assis dans le couloir, devant la salle où avait été mise Elena. Tout était déjà prêt à l'intérieur, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ma fille veuille bien sortir. Je n'osais pas entrer, je ne voulais pas vraiment entrer. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et pourtant je rêvais de voir ma fille prendre sa première respiration et pousser son premier cri. Je rêvais d'être présent à cet instant. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Elena veuille de moi. Elle ne m'avait pas réclamer, alors j'attendais ici. Enfin, Bonnie sortit de la pièce. Elle me fit un léger sourire en refermant la porte._

_-Elle commence à pousser, dit-elle._

_J'inspirai profondément avant soupirer. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, prenant mon mal en patience. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction des cris d'Elena que je pouvais entendre sans grande difficulté. _

_-Tout va bien se passer, dit Bonnie en posant sa main sur la mienne._

_Je la regardais avec de grands yeux, surpris de son geste. Cela faisait des mois que je ne parlais presque plus à personne, mis à part Alaric et Caroline. Je ne voyais Elena que pour les échographies, sinon j'avais coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Soudain, la porte de la pièce où était Elena s'ouvrit. Jérémy en sortit. _

_-Elle te réclame, dit-il. _

_Je restai quelques secondes immobile, n'étant pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Sous le regard insistant des deux jeunes gens, je compris qu'il fallait que je me lève et que j'aille rejoindre Elena. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levai pour m'approcher de la salle. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte et pris une profonde respiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Je restai quelques secondes figé sur place. Elena était là, allongée sur le lit, hurlant plus que jamais. Toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait pouvait se lire sur son visage. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la transpiration qu'elle avait sur le visage dû à l'effort. Je me ressaisis et allai me placer à côté d'elle. Elle attrapa tout de suite ma main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Le simple contact de sa main dans la mienne me donnait envie de vomir. Je tentais malgré tout de rester près d'elle et la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de hurlement et de pleur, je l'entendis enfin. Ce petit cri résonna dans la pièce. Pour n'importe qui il n'aurait s'agit que du cri strident d'un bébé, mais pour moi, il s'agissait d'une musique mélodieuse. Le cri de ma fille, de mon bébé. Je lâchai la main d'Elena et me dirigeai directement vers le médecin qui enveloppait délicatement le poupon dans un drap. Il leva les yeux vers moi et la déposa dans mes bras._

_-Félicitation, dit-il. C'est un très beau bébé._

_Les cris du bébé cessèrent. Je regardai ma fille, réalisant doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'étais un père. Je n'en revenais pas. Je restai quelques secondes immobile, puis relevai les yeux vers Elena qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. Je pouvais y lire de la peur et de la douleur. Je m'approchai lentement en lui souriant légèrement. Au moment où je me penchai pour lui donner notre fille, elle détourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Mon sourire disparut aussitôt et je me redressai lentement. Quelques sanglots secouèrent le corps de la jeune fille._

_-Je suis désolée... Souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas..._

_Je la regardais sans rien dire, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Le médecin s'approcha de nous et tenta de convaincre Elena de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme continuait de refuser. Elle ne cessait de pleurer en secouant la tête, refusant d'accepter son rôle de mère._

_-Mademoiselle, dit le médecin. C'est votre fille..._

_-Je n'en veux pas ! Cria Elena, faisant sursauter le médecin._

_Ma fille commença à pleurer à son tour, comme si elle avait senti le rejet de sa mère. L'une des sages femmes posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers elle après avoir regardé Elena une dernière fois. La brunette n'osait même pas affronter mon regard, consciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je me tournais donc vers la sage femme qui me demanda gentiment de la suivre, comprenant l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je venais non seulement de devenir un père, mais aussi un père célibataire. Je n'aurais pas de compagne pour m'aider dans cette nouvelle aventure. _

_Une heure plus tard, je pus enfin rejoindre Bonnie et Jérémy avec ma fille. La sage femme avait fini de la peser et de la mesurer. Je sortis dans le couloir, comme on m'avait indiqué que les deux jeunes gens y attendaient toujours. Lorsque je m'approchai d'eux, ils se levèrent d'un coup et vinrent vers moi avec de grands sourires. Je leur rendis, tentant d'oublier ce qu'Elena venait de faire. _

_-Je vous présente Rose, dis-je._

_J'avais décidé de la nommer ainsi en l'honneur de la jeune femme que j'avais rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt et qui avait succombé à la morsure d'un loup-garou. Bonnie et Jérémy regardèrent Rose avec de grands sourires. Jérémy posa une main sur mon épaule en levant les yeux vers moi._

_-Elle est magnifique, dit-il._

_J'acquiesçai en regardant à nouveau mon petit ange. _

_-Tu devrais la ramener auprès d'Elena, dit Bonnie. _

_Je levai les yeux vers elle et ouvris la bouche pour dire quelques choses, mais rien ne sortit. Je me mordis la lèvre et baissa à nouveau les yeux, ce qui alarma le jeune couple. _

_-Damon... Dit Jérémy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_J'inspirai profondément. Une fois que ces mots seraient sortis, tout ceci deviendrait réel. Je serais vraiment seul. _

_-Elena n'a pas voulu la prendre dans ses bras, dis-je. Elle n'a pas voulu de sa fille._

_Fin flash-back_

Ces souvenirs me faisaient encore mal. Je détournais les yeux et regardais à nouveau le plafond. Je lui en avais plus voulu d'avoir abandonné notre fille que de m'avoir abandonné moi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui avoir faire ça. Abandonner son propre enfant...

_-J'avais peur Damon, dit-elle. Nous n'étions plus ensemble et je n'étais qu'une ados... J'avais tellement peur._

_-Tu crois que je n'avais pas peur moi ?! Demandai-je sèchement. Je me suis retrouvé seul là-dedans ! _

_-Damon... Dit-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas..._

J'attendais qu'elle parle, qu'elle me dise ce que j'ignorais, mais j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je soupirai et me levai pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. A peine étais-je entré dans le couloir que je vis Rose courir vers moi. Je m'agenouillai pour la prendre dans mes bras. Par-dessus l'épaule de ma fille, je regardais Stefan en haussant les sourcils.

_-Elle n'arrêtait pas de te réclamer, dit-il. Alors je suis venu ici._

Je fis reculer Rose et lui fis un petit sourire en lui caressant la joue. Elle me rendit mon sourire, à mon plus grand plaisir. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle refusait de me parler, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Elena était sa mère. En parlant d'Elena. Cette dernière sortit de la chambre de Caroline et s'arrêta en regardant Rose. Elle restait immobile et je pus voir qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

_-Ma puce, dis-je en regardant Rose à nouveau. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dans le salon avec Stefan ?_

La petite acquiesça sans rien dire. Je déposai un baisé sur son front avant de la regarder s'éloigner. Je fis signe à Stefan de garder un œil sur elle et entraînai dans la chambre de Caroline. La jeune femme ne disait toujours rien.

_-Tu vas toujours bien ? Demandai-je._

_-Oui... Oui, c'est juste... Je vais bien, dit-elle._

Je la regardais quelques secondes en silence, voulant être sûr qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Je finis pas hausser les sourcils et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce quand elle reprit la parole.

_-Tu l'as laissée avec Stefan ? Demanda-t-elle. Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Après tout, il a passé cinq ans avec Klaus, qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas dans son camp._

Je me retournais lentement vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je devais l'admettre, elle marquait un point. Cette idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

_-C'est mon frère, dis-je. Et il t'aime toujours. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse te blesser._

Je voulus sortir de la pièce. Je n'avais qu'une envie : récupérer ma fille et partir loin d'Elena. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

_-Ce que tu as dit... Dit Elena, m'empêchant de partir à nouveau. Quand tu as dit que... que..._

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, mais je voyais très bien de ce qu'elle voulait parler. Je me retournais lentement vers elle.

_-Quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Demandai-je._

Elle planta son regard dans le mien en se mordant la lèvre. Elle acquiesça doucement et baissa les yeux.

_-Tu le pensais vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle. Ou ça n'était que pour me rassurer ?_

Je détournais les yeux. Je savais très bien qu'elle poserait cette question. Et j'en avais la réponse. Je n'étais juste pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la lui donner. Je soupirai doucement et finis par me rapprocher d'elle. Elle releva les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient plein de larmes.

_-Toi et moi, on a encore plein de choses à régler, dis-je. Oui, je t'aime toujours. Et pourtant je me suis battu contre mes sentiments, tous les jours pendant quatre ans. Je pensai te haïr. Mais au fond... L'amour, la haine... C'est presque la même chose. _

_-Damon..._

_-Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir... Pour en discuter avec Rose... Dis-je._

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et acquiesça. J'allais m'en aller, mais je m'arrêtai et me mordis la lèvre. Je me retournais vers Elena et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je posai mon front contre le sien et fermai les yeux.

_-Je sais que tu aimes Stefan... Dis-je. Et pourtant je continue d'espérer qu'un jour tu m'aimeras autant que je t'aime._

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris qu'elle me regardait avec ses grands yeux noisette. Je me reculais légèrement et après une seconde d'hésitation, je déposai un baisé sur son front. Je me reculai à nouveau et cette fois-ci, je sortis de la pièce sans lui adresser un regard.

PDV Caroline

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux me sortirent de mon profond sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux et mis quelques secondes à me rappeler où j'étais et comment je m'étais retrouvée ici. Je me levai doucement, étant encore un peu engourdie à cause de toutes ces morsures de loups garous. Je fis lentement le tour de la chambre et compris très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une simple chambre d'ami. Il n'y avait rien de personnel et tout était parfaitement bien rangé. Je découvris une petite salle de bain rattachée à la chambre. J'y entrai et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. Je fus étonnée de voir que je portai mon pyjama, sûrement Damon et Elena qui me l'avaient mis avant que Klaus ne m'emmène. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je décidai de sortir de la chambre et d'aller visiter un peu la demeure du grand vampire. Je traversais un long couloir et arrivai sur le balcon du premier étage. Je me tenais au sommet d'un gigantesque escalier. De la où j'étais, je pouvais voir l'énorme et magnifique hall d'entrée de la maison. Enfin... Du palais devrais-je dire. En tentant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, je descendis le majestueux escalier de marbre qui était recouvert d'un tapis rouge. J'arrivais enfin en bas et levai la tête vers le haut, admirant la beauté du lieu. Tout était parfait. Chaque détail avait été soigneusement travaillé. Je caressai du bout des doigts le bois de la rampe de l'escalier qui était magnifiquement bien sculpté. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond et découvris un ciel étoilé à travers le grand vitrail. Un léger sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entrer dans une maison comme celle-ci. Je continuai ma visite en portant attention à chaque détail, ne voulant rien rater. J'entrai alors dans une grande pièce très chaleureuse. Elle était légèrement en désordre, ce qui contrastait avec le reste de la maison, pourtant elle paraissait être la pièce la plus intéressante. Je m'approchai d'une des tables qui étaient là. Elle était recouverte de dessins, de croquis, de pinceaux, crayons et bien d'autre. Je pris l'une des feuilles entre mes doigts. Il s'agissait de moi. Un dessin de moi. Je dormais paisiblement.

_-Je vois que tu es sortie du lit, dit la voix de Klaus derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. Désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire peur._

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur et soupirai doucement, me calmant. Il m'avait vraiment fait peur. Il me fit un léger sourire, comme pour se faire pardonner.

_-Ce n'est rien, dis-je. _

_-Tu aurais dû rester au lit, dit-il en s'approchant. Tu as besoin de repos après une telle attaque._

Il me regardait avec tellement de tendresse, c'était perturbant. Je détournais les yeux, les baissant à nouveau vers le dessin. Un petit sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres.

_-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui._

Il acquiesça en silence, alors qu'un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

_-Il est très beau. Ils sont tous très beaux, dis-je en désignant toutes les autres feuilles de papier._

_-Ce ne sont que des croquis, dit-il en regardant ses œuvres. _

_-Je ne dirais pas ça, répondis-je. Je ne serais pas capable de faire le tiers de tout ce qu'il y a ici. Je dessine comme un cochon._

Il rit légèrement. Je fus étonnée d'entendre un tel rire. Il était complètement différent de son rire diabolique que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre. Il s'agissait d'un rire sincère. Un très beau rire, qui résonna à mon oreille comme une douce mélodie.

_-Tu dois bien avoir un talent caché, dit-il._

Je baissais les yeux en souriant, sentant le rouge monter à mes joues.

_-Il m'arrive de... chanter... dis-je timidement._

_-J'aimerais énormément t'entendre chanter, répondit Klaus._

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, un peu perturbée. Personne n'avait jamais été comme ça avec moi. Personne n'avait jamais portée autant d'attention sur moi. Je n'y étais pas vraiment habituée. Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

_-Je trouve ta maison... ton palais magnifique, dis-je. C'est dans un endroit comme celui-ci que je rêvais de vivre lorsque j'étais petite..._

_-Si tu le veux, tu peux rester, dit-il._

Je le regardais quelques secondes sans rien répondre. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il semblait tellement différent de d'habitude.

_-Tu es en train de me demander d'emménager ? Demandai-je._

_-Je dis simplement que la porte de cette maison te sera toujours ouverte, répondit-il. Jour et nuit. Peu importe l'heure, tu peux venir ici si tu en as envie. _

_-Merci... murmurai-je._

Je savais que j'étais en train de découvrir une partie de lui que peu de gens connaissaient. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il m'inspirait confiance. Je savais que je pouvais rester ici sans avoir peur qu'il ne m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Il ne me ferait aucun mal, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

_-Tu vis ici... seul ? Demandai-je._

Il me regarda quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Puis-je te confier un secret ? Demanda-t-il._

Je restai quelques instants immobile et silencieuse face à cette question. Klaus ? Avoir un secret ?

_-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Je ne dirais rien, à personne._

Il me fixa, tentant sûrement de savoir si j'étais sincère. Je n'avais pas peur, car je ne mentais pas. Il me fit un petit sourire et glissa sa main dans la mienne avant de m'entraîner hors de la pièce. Je me laissai faire sans rien dire, le suivant simplement. Nous remontions l'escalier en marbre et il m'emmena tout au fond du long couloir. Nous nous retrouvions devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et nous entrions dans une pièce où il faisait complètement noir. Klaus lâcha ma main et je restai soudainement immobile en l'entendant s'éloigner. N'importe qui aurait été terrorisée dans une pièce sombre en compagnie d'un vampire sanguinaire. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais même pas inquiète. Soudain, la lumière envahit la pièce alors que Klaus ouvrait les rideaux. Je regardais autour de moi et découvris quatre cercueils disposés tout autour de moi. Je levai les yeux vers Klaus.

_-Je ne vis pas seul ici, dit-il en s'approchant de l'un des cercueils._

Je m'approchai à mon tour, en silence. Il ouvrit la boîte noir et je découvris une jeune fille de mon âge allongée à l'intérieur. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde et un magnifique visage pâle. Qu'elle était belle. Elle portait des vêtements assez anciens. Une dague, que je reconnus comme étant la dague pour tuer un originel, était plantée dans son cœur, la maintenant dans un profond sommeil.

_-Je te présente Rebekah, dit Klaus. Ma petite sœur._

_-Pourquoi tu ne la réveilles pas ? Demandai-je._

_-Nous, les originaux, nous sommes traqués par de nombreux chasseurs. Mais un en particulier est une menace, expliqua Klaus. J'ai juré de protéger ma famille. C'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé._

_-Tu vas les garder longtemps ainsi ? Demandai-je._

_-Dès que j'aurais éloigné le danger, je pourrais les réveiller, dit-il._

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue de sa sœur, puis referma le cercueil, avant de s'avancer vers le suivant et de l'ouvrir. Je m'avançais et découvris un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Elijah, en plus jeune. Il ne devait être plus jeune de Rebekah que d'une année ou deux.

_-Voici Kol, dit Klaus. Lui et Rebekah sont les deux infernales de la bande. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts que font deux jeunes vampires enfantins. _

Je ris légèrement avec lui. Je pouvais lire combien il tenait à eux dans ses yeux. Il m'avait expliqué pourquoi il les gardait ainsi, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Nous nous dirigions vers un autre cercueil et cette fois-ci je découvris un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Il avait l'air sage et calme.

_-Finn, l'aîné. Celui que je préfère le moins, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi comme s'il ne voulait pas que son frère l'entende. Il est celui qui a eu l'idée de tout ça._

_-Tout ça ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils._

_-C'est lui qui m'a demandé de tous les tuer et de les garder ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé ce problème de chasseur. _

Ce fut tout de suite plus clair. Klaus avait fait une promesse à son frère. Il lui avait promis de protéger leur famille. Quelque part, je l'admirais. Ça ne devait pas être facile de les garder ainsi. Il devait sûrement vouloir les réveiller. Klaus referma le cercueil et nous nous dirigions vers le dernier.

_-Et enfin, dit Klaus en ouvrant le couvercle._

_-Elijah, terminai-je._

Le fameux vampire que j'avais déjà rencontré quelques années plus tôt apparut sous mes yeux. Même endormis, il avait gardé tout son charisme et la classe qu'il dégageait.

_-Lui et Rebekah sont ceux que je regrette le plus, dit Klaus. Souvent je viens ici, et je me confis à eux. Je sais qu'ils m'entendent, même de là où ils sont._

_-Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ainsi ? Demandai-je._

_-Finn depuis plus de neuf cents ans, dit-il. J'ai réussi à attraper Kol et Rebekah il y a cinq cents ans alors qu'ils me fuyaient, ne comprenant pas que je le faisais dans notre propre intérêt. Et Elijah..._

_-Il y a cinq ans, terminai-je._

_-Oui..._

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. J'avais de la peine pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, personne ne méritait d'être séparé de sa famille comme cela. Tout à coup, quelque chose fit 'ting' dans ma tête.

_-C'est pour ça que tu veux créer plus d'hybrides, dis-je._

_-Les hybrides sont les créatures les plus puissantes sur terre, expliqua-t-il. Si j'arrive à en transformer quelques uns, je pourrais réveiller ma famille. Ils seraient en sécurité._

Il me regarda quelques secondes et baissa les yeux. Je le comprenais. Je comprenais qu'il veuille protéger sa famille, mais nous savions tous les deux que je ne le laisserais pas tuer Elena.

_-Tu peux t'en aller, si tu le désires, dit-il sans relever les yeux vers moi._

Je soupirai légèrement et m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce. Mais je m'arrêtai en cours de route et me retournai vers Klaus. Le grand blond me regardait sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

_-Je comprends mieux maintenant, dis-je. Tout ce que tu as fait depuis le début. Tu ne faisais que protéger ta famille. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Elena. Elle est ma famille. J'espère que tu le comprends._

Il acquiesça simplement et je sortis de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Je sortis du manoir complètement perturbée. Klaus m'avait touchée, j'étais vraiment triste pour lui et ce qu'il vivait. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que ça devait être pour lui. Je rentrai chez moi à vitesse vampirique.

PDV Elena

Je refermai la porte de ma maison en soupirant. A peine avais-je fait quelques pas, que Jérémy et Eve descendirent les escaliers en courant.

_-Elena où étais-tu ?! S'exclama Jérémy._

_-J'étais chez Caroline, tout va bien, dis-je._

_-On t'a appelé une centaine de fois ! S'écria Eve._

_-Je suis désolée, d'accord ! M'exclamai-je à bout de nerfs._

Je me dirigeai jusque dans la cuisine, sans prêter attention aux regards que Jer et Eve me lançaient. Je pris une bouteille de tequila dans le placard et allai m'asseoir à la grande table en buvant une gorgée. J'étais complètement perdue. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jer vint s'asseoir en face moi.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Où est Eve ?_

_-Elle est montée à l'étage, dit-il. Raconte._

Je ne dis rien, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de toute cette journée. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Soudain, il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Vicky. Anna avait arrêté de lui parler sans arrêt, elle avait très vite compris que ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Mais apparemment, Vicky avait continué.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Demandai-je._

Mon petit frère tourna les yeux à nouveau vers moi. Il me regardait avec surprise, se disant sûrement qu'il avait dû mal entendre.

_-Quoi ? _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Vicky ? Répétai-je._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait doucement que je me rappelais de tout. Nous restions ainsi, face à face. Sans rien dire. Lui, réalisait que tous ces mensonges n'avaient servis à rien. Et moi, j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs. Mais mauvais souvenirs. Réalisant toutes ces horreurs que j'avais faites, que j'avais dites. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place ici. Tout le monde avait avancé, mais moi je me retrouvais au même point.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	17. Chapter 16 : I want to be alone

PDV Caroline

J'arrivai enfin chez moi. J'entrai et allai directement dans la cuisine. Je m'arrêtai sous le choc. Il y avait encore des traces de sang partout. Une partie avait été nettoyée, sûrement par Damon ou Elena, mais il en restait tellement. Des flashs de l'attaque me revinrent alors. Les griffes, les crocs, le sang, la douleur... Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je m'adossai au mur et me laissai glisser jusqu'à être assise sur le sol. Je repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me recroquevillait sur moi-même. Tout ce sang. C'était le mien. Tyler m'avait complètement déchiquetée. Comment avait-il pu ? Lui qui disait m'aimer. J'essuyai mes larmes et me levai pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me ferait du bien. Je me déshabillai et me retrouvai en sous-vêtements, face au miroir. Je restai figée sur place, à nouveau. Je n'avais presque plus rien. De toutes ces blessures que Tyler m'avait infligée, il ne restait que quatre ou cinq cicatrices. L'une se trouvait sur ma hanche, une autre à la cuisse, une à mon bras, et la dernière sur mon épaule. Je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir heureuse d'être en vie. Mais de voir mon corps souillé de ces cicatrices et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne me sentais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme.

_-Tu sais qu'elles ne disparaîtront pas... Dit une voix._

Je regardais vers l'entrée de la pièce et y vis Damon, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte qui me regardait. J'acquiesçai en silence et regardais à nouveau mon reflet.

_-Je sais... Dis-je. J'ai vu cette cicatrice sur ton bras presque tous les jours pendant cinq mois. Je sais qu'elles ne partiront pas._

J'attrapai ma robe de chambre et l'enfilai. Je savais que Damon m'avait vue plus d'une fois dans cette tenue légère, mais là... Je ne sais pas... Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon corps comme ça. C'était immonde.

_-Je t'ai appelée, mais tu n'as pas répondu, dit-il. Alors je suis venu voir si tu étais rentrée avant de débarquer chez Klaus en cassant tout._

_-Sage décision, répondis-je en me forçant à sourire._

Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, me serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui.

_-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille._

_-Merci d'être allé chercher Klaus pour moi, répondis-je._

Il se recula alors en me faisant un petit sourire.

_-J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien fait, dit-il._

_-Non, il a été... incroyablement gentil, dis-je. _

_-C'est la moindre des choses après ce qu'il t'a fait, dit Damon en se retournant._

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Damon se tourna alors vers moi et en me regardant dans les yeux, je devinais alors qu'il croyait que Klaus était celui qui m'avait attaquée.

_-Damon, Tyler est celui qui m'a attaquée, soufflai-je._

_-C'est impossible Caroline. Klaus est le seul a être capable de se transformer en plein jour._

_-Mais je te dis que c'est Tyler ! Dis-je en montant le ton. _

_-C'est impossible ! Cria-t-il._

Je soupirai et détournai les yeux en secouant la tête. J'en avais assez que personne ne me fasse confiance. Je relevai mon regard vers lui avec détermination.

_-J'étais là quand il m'a attaquée, dis-je fermement. Je l'ai vu se transformer sous mes yeux. A toi de choisir si tu me crois ou non._

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, me fixant, tentant de savoir si je lui mentais ou non. Mais pourquoi lui mentirais-je ?

_-J'ai rendu sa mémoire à Elena, dit-il en baissant les yeux._

Je ris légèrement face à ce soudain changement de sujet qui en disait long sur sa réponse. Je soupirai et me frottai le visage avec mes mains. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'avançais vers lui et l'attrapai par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la sortie, mais au moment où je voulus lui fermer la porte au nez, il posa la main dessus. Je ne me battis pas, je savais qu'il était bien plus fort que moi.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant avec les sourcils froncés._

_-J'en ai marre ! Je passe l'une des pires journées de ma vie ! M'écriai-je. Si tu ne me crois pas alors dégage !_

Il parut surpris que je lui cris dessus ainsi. Doucement, il retira sa main en se mordant la lèvre. Je soupirai et détournai les yeux, voyant bien qu'il ne me croyait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas me croire. Je fermai la porte doucement et me laissais tomber sur le sol pour fondre en larme.

PDV Damon

Je rentrais au manoir, pas vraiment fier de moi. Je savais que je devrais la croire, mais c'était impossible. Tyler n'aurait jamais eu la capacité de faire cela. C'était Klaus, j'en étais sûr. A peine avais-je fait trois pas dans le manoir que Rose courut vers moi. Je me baissai et la pris dans mes bras avant de me redresser alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mon cou. Stefan arriva à son tour, semblant être de mauvaise humeur.

_-Ta fille est un vrai monstre, dit-il._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demandai-je._

_-Elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche, dit-il. Et quand j'ai fait un pas vers elle, elle m'a frappé._

_-C'est tout ? Lançai-je à moitié amusé._

_-J'ai tapé là où tu m'as dit, papa, dit Rose dans mes bras._

Je regardais la petite fille quelques secondes, puis Stefan qui fit une légère grimace. J'éclatais de rire, réalisant que ma fille avait donné un coup très bien placé dans les parties sensibles de son oncle.

_-Arrête de rire, dit Stefan. Plus jamais je ne la garde pour toi. Elle est insupportable._

_-Tu n'avais qu'à pas la menacer, dis-je avec un grand sourire._

Il ne répondit même pas et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Je le suivis et m'installai sur le canapé d'en face. Rose se décala pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_-Alors, tu as vu Caroline ? Demanda Stefan._

_-Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux, dis-je en faisant un petit sourire à Rose. Mais elle est persuadée que Tyler lui a fait ça._

_-Mais c'est..._

_-Impossible, coupai-je mon frère. Je pense que c'est Klaus qui lui a retourné le cerveau. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Stefan._

_-Chercher Tyler, dis-je. Il est le seul à qui je puisse demander ce qu'il s'est réellement passé._

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je soupirai et allai me lever, mais la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaître Elena. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'avança timidement vers nous en croisant les bras autour d'elle.

_-Je dérange ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Bien sûr que non, dit mon frère avec un grand sourire._

Ce dernier se faisait une énorme joie à l'idée qu'Elena ait retrouvé la mémoire. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La brunette ne bougea pas d'un poil, se laissant faire mais ne rendant pas son étreinte à mon frère.

_-C'est bon de te retrouver, chuchota Stefan._

Il se recula enfin et fit un énorme sourire à la jeune femme qui se força pour le lui rendre. Je détournai le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris dans « j'ai besoin de temps » ?

_-Damon, je voudrais te parler, dit-elle. Tu sais de ce truc dont je voulais te parler. Mais j'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps..._

Je fus obligé de lever les yeux vers elle. Stefan se tenait dos à elle et me regardait avec des yeux noirs de jalousie. Rose était là, assise à côté de moi, immobile. Je lui avais dit qu'Elena se souvenait de tout, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment vouloir retrouver une mère qui l'avait abandonnée à la naissance. Je me levai en soupirant et fis signe à Elena de me suivre. Nous sortions dans le jardin et nous éloignons un peu, ne voulant pas vraiment que Stefan écoute tout.

_-Je t'écoute, dis-je une fois assez loin._

Elena inspira profondément, elle se tordait les mains dans tous les sens, signe d'un grand stresse. Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi voulait-elle me parler pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état ? Je m'arrêtai de marcher et me mis face à elle. Elle s'arrêta et baissa très vite les yeux.

_-Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour ne rien me dire ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils._

_-Si, si ! Dit-elle en relevant la tête. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ce n'est juste pas facile._

_-Elena... Dis-je. Tu m'as fait croire pendant des mois que tu étais amoureuse de moi pour ensuite m'annoncer que tu aimais toujours mon frère, et enfin abandonner ta propre fille. Comment ça pourrait être pire ?_

_-Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu réagiras à tout ça, dit-elle._

_-Dis-moi..._

_-Ça remonte au jour où je t'ai quitté..._

_Flash-back_

_PDV Elena_

_Je rentrai tout juste de cours. J'allai m'affaler dans le lit de Damon, tentant de ne pas penser à cette horrible journée. Depuis quelques temps, dès que je sortais de cette maison, je me sentais mal. Les gens me regardaient de travers et se disaient des choses à l'oreille. C'était encore pire au lycée. J'étais devenue la victime des nouvelles moqueries du lycée, alors qu'il y a quelques mois j'étais encore la fille populaire qui sortait avec le plus beau garçon du lycée. J'avais tenté de sécher les cours, mais Alaric et Damon m'étaient tombée sur le dos avec leurs grands sermons. Je soupirai en admirant le plafond. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être la risée de toute l'école. Seul mes amis me soutenaient, et je les embarquais avec moi en bas de l'échelle sociale. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que tout s'arrête. Parfois, j'en arrivais même à regretter ce petit être qui grandissait en moi. Mais au fond, je savais que je l'aimais. Cette petite fille. Elle me rendrait tellement heureuse. Je savais que dans quelques mois, le pire serait passé et je n'y penserais même plus. Je caressai mon gros ventre en retrouvant le sourire petit à petit. _

_-Je trouve que tu as pris du ventre, dit une voix._

_Je me redressai aussi vite que possible et restai figée sur place. Klaus était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Je me levais et courus vers la sortie, mais Klaus apparut devant moi. Je me reculais doucement, ne le quittant pas des yeux._

_-N'est pas peur, dit-il. Je ne te veux aucun mal._

_-Vraiment ?!_

_-Vraiment, répondit-il. Vois-tu, j'ai un petit problème. Je n'arrive pas à créer de nouveaux hybrides._

_Il s'avançait lentement vers moi tout en parlant._

_-J'ai deux solutions, dit-il. Soi tu m'aies indispensable dans le processus de transformation d'un loup-garou en hybride, soi le fait que tu sois en vie est le problème._

_Je le regardais, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je glissai mes mains sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger mon enfant._

_-Je ne te ferais rien, dit Klaus avec sérieux. Et je ne ferais rien à ton bébé. Jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire pour régler mon problème. Je te le jure._

_-Pourquoi es-tu ici, alors ? Osai-je demander._

_-Imaginons une minute, que ton sang soit la clef de la transformation pour devenir un hybride, dit Klaus en commençant à faire les cent pas. Le fait que tu sois avec Damon me pose un problème. Je ne peux pas risquer qu'il te transforme en vampire avant que je ne sache ce que je dois faire._

_Je le regardais, ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Les larmes commençaient à monter et bientôt elles coulaient sur mes joues. _

_-Tu as deux choix, dit-il. Soi, tu le quitte définitivement, et assez clairement pour qu'il lâche l'affaire, ou alors, je le tue._

_Je laissai échapper un petit cri. Ma respiration se fit rapide et haletante. Je continuai de reculer, mais je me retrouvai dos au mur et Klaus vint aussi près de moi qu'il le pu._

_-A toi de choisir Elena, dit-il. _

_-Je préfère le savoir loin de moi plutôt que de le savoir mort, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir, plein de haine._

_Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de Klaus. Il acquiesça sans rien dire, ne semblant pas vraiment surpris par mon choix puis, doucement, il recula. Je me décollai légèrement du mur._

_-Je le saurai si tu ne m'obéis pas Elena, dit-il. Dans ce cas-là, je reviendrais et le tuerais. Tu as ma parole._

_Fin flash-back_

PDV Damon

_-Je savais que tu ne me laisserais jamais partir comme ça, dit Elena. Je devais trouver quelque chose pour te convaincre._

_-Alors tu as choisi de me faire croire que tu aimais encore Stefan... Soufflai-je._

_-Je savais que ça marcherait, répondit-elle. J'aurais tellement aimé te dire la vrai raison, mais si je l'avais fait, tu ne serais jamais parti. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger._

Je restai sans voix. Tout ce pourquoi je l'avais maudite durant toutes ces années... Je m'étais trompé. Elle avait fait tout cela pour me protéger. Elle m'avait poussé à quitter la ville pour me sauver la vie. Et en retour, je l'avais détestée.

_-Et tout ce que tu as fait ? Demandai-je. A Caroline ? A Alaric ? Tu leur as tourné le dos, tu leur as dit des choses horribles, Elena. Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai tout fait pour te pousser à me détester, à me haïr, dit-elle. C'était le seul moyen. Je voulais que tu pense que j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas. _

_-Ce que tu as dis à Caroline... _

_-Je la détestai, me coupa-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, sans aucune hésitation. Quand j'ai appris pour vous deux. Je l'ai tellement détestée. _

Je baissai les yeux. Tout ce en quoi j'avais cru ces dernières années, tout était faux. Je voulus m'éloigner, mais Elena prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je relevai les yeux, pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

_-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Je te demande pardon et je demanderais pardon à toutes les personnes que j'ai offensé. Et je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'apprendre tout ça maintenant. Je sais que tu m'as détestée tout au long de ces années. Je le sais, j'en suis consciente. Mais malgré tout, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier d'avoir élevé notre fille comme tu l'as fait. _

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, malgré les larmes qui baignaient dans ses yeux. Elle baissa les yeux le temps d'une fraction de secondes, laissant les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Elle releva ensuite le regard vers moi, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Je sais que tu penses le contraire, dit-elle. Mais je t'aime. C'est toi que j'aime, pas Stefan. Je ne t'avais pas mentis. _

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baisé sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête, puis sentis qu'elle me lâchai les mains. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle était déjà repartie vers le manoir. Je la regardais marcher sans bouger. J'étais vraiment trop bête. Comment avais-je pu la croire ? J'étais tellement persuader que personne ne me choisirait jamais que je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle me mentais. Je m'asseyais sur le sol et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains.

PDV Elena

Je retournai dans le manoir sans me retourner. Je savais qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour se faire à tout ça. J'entrai dans la salon, où il ne restait plus que Stefan. Rose était sûrement montée dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas me voir. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Stefan se leva et vint vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, je lui rendis son étreinte. J'étais amoureuse de Damon, mais je tenais encore à Stefan. Il occupait une grande partie de ma vie. C'était lui qui m'avait redonné l'envie de vivre après la mort de mes parents, et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Il se recula et prit mon visage entre mes mains pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_-Tu m'as tellement manquée, souffla-t-il._

Je me sentis aussitôt extrêmement gênée. Je me dégageai doucement et m'éloignai de lui en évitant son regard.

_-Je te demande pardon Stefan, dis-je._

_-Mais non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit-il en revenant vers moi._

Il voulut prendre mes mains dans les siennes, mais je me dégageais à nouveau, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Je sentais son regard plein d'incompréhension peser sur moi.

_-Damon... Commença-t-il. Damon... Il... Il m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais cessé de m'aimer._

Je me mordis la lèvre, et lentement, je relevai les yeux vers lui.

_-Il avait tort... Soufflai-je. _

_-Non... Tu as dit que... Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu l'as dit ! Et tu as dit que ça serait toujours moi ! _

Je sentais qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi. La peur montait en moi, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il était capable. Ce n'était pas le Stefan que je connaissais, c'était une toute autre personne que j'avais en face de moi.

_-Je suis désolée ! M'exclamai-je. _

_-Tu avais dit que j'étais l'amour de ta vie !_

Il s'approcha encore et me plaqua contre le mur, m'arrachant un cri de douleur alors que le coin du mur me rentrait dans le dos. Je regardais dans ses yeux et n'y retrouvais que de l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas Stefan. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Stefan que j'avais connu.

_-Je t'en prie calme-toi... _

_-Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé de me retrouver, ou alors tu t'es tout de suite rabattue sur Damon ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Stefan..._

_-Réponds !_

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. J'étais rongée par la culpabilité et la peur. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal. Mais je n'avais jamais voulu ça. Si j'avais pu tout recommencer, j'aurais probablement fait les choses autrement.

_-Non... Soufflai-je. Non, je n'ai pas essayé de te retrouver._

Autour de mes bras, je sentis les mains de Stefan se resserrer jusqu'au point de me faire mal. Je lâchai un cri de douleur, et soudain, Stefan disparut et j'entendis un grand fracas à l'autre bout de la pièce. Damon se tenait maintenant devant moi et son frère avait atterris dans la bibliothèque, faisant tout tomber avec lui. Damon se tourna vers moi et posa une main sur ma joue.

_-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il._

J'acquiesçai légèrement en tentant d'arrêter de trembler. Stefan se relevait déjà, et Damon se plaça devant moi pour me protéger. Mais son frère ne bougea pas. Il nous regardait simplement, avec ce regard qui me faisait mal. Il était tellement blessé. Je n'osai même plus le regarder tellement je me sentais coupable. Je l'entendis quitter la pièce et Damon se tourna vers moi à nouveau.

_-Il s'en remettra, dit-il._

Je levai les yeux vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans ses grands yeux bleus. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas fait ça depuis une éternité.

_-Merci... Soufflai-je._

_-De rien._

Je m'avançais vers lui et me blottis dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui. J'avais besoin de ça. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Son étreinte me remonta le moral. Je me décollai ensuite de lui doucement et lui fis un petit sourire avant de sortir du manoir. Il me restait une autre personne à voir.

PDV Caroline

Je venais de finir de nettoyer toute la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus une seule tache de sang. Je passai une dernier coup d'éponge sur la table, puis je soupirai en jetant un regard global sur la pièce. Certes le sang avait disparu, mais les souvenirs étaient toujours là. Je me sentais mal ici. Les flashs refaisaient surface et j'avais l'impression de revivre l'attaque encore et encore. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je jetai l'éponge dans l'évier et allai dans l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et fis un léger sourire à Elena qui me sauta littéralement au cou. Je refermai la porte tout en la serrant contre moi.

_-Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien, dit-elle._

Je ne répondis rien. Doucement, je l'obligeai à me lâcher et lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit. Un petit silence tomba sur la pièce, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, elle allait exiger des explications et je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça.

_-Damon m'a rendu ma mémoire, souffla-t-elle en regardant le sol._

Sa déclaration m'atterrit en pleine face, comme une gifle. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ça. La dernière fois que j'avais abordé le sujet avec Damon, il avait dit qu'il préférerait la laisser mourir plutôt que de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Elena leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

_-Je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit il y a quatre ans. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi._

Je ne répondis rien. Les souvenirs du comportement d'Elena était encore douloureux. Suite à leur rupture avec Damon, j'avais été la seule, avec Damon je restais avec lui. J'avais tourné le dos à Elena, jugeant ce qu'elle avait fait à Damon inacceptable. Elle me l'avait fait payer quelques mois plus tard en me crachant mes quatre vérités en face. Elle m'avait insultée de mots que je n'aurais jamais osé utiliser contre elle. Je la regardais quelques secondes, sans rien dire, puis allai m'asseoir dans le salon. Après un instant d'hésitation, Elena me suivit sans rien dire. Elle s'assit en face de moi.

_-Je suis vraiment désolée... Souffla-t-elle._

Je ne dis toujours rien. Je regardais le sol, priant pour qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Que tout le monde me laisse tranquille. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rester seule. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui et hier, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on vienne me rappeler les mauvais souvenirs.

_-Je t'en prie dis quelque chose, dit Elena._

Lentement, je relevai les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Que je dise quelque chose ? Elle continuait de me regarder avec peine.

_-Tu veux que dise quelque chose ? Bien ! M'exclamai-je en me levant. Je voudrais rester seule ! Je veux que tout le monde me laisse tranquille ! Je viens de passer les deux pires jours de ma vie ! J'ai été attaquée par l'homme que j'aime et il m'a laissée à moitié morte au beau milieu de ma cuisine ! Je viens de passer trois heures à nettoyer chacune des tâches de sang ! Mon sang ! Et à chaque fois que je rentre dans cette fichue pièce, je revois cette horrible attaque ! Je revis la scène à chaque fois ! La douleur, la peur ! Je ressens tout comme si il était encore là, à s'acharner sur mon corps ! Alors franchement, je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois désolée pour ce que tu as fait il y a quatre ans. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je veux être seule. _

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de surprise. Je lui fis signe de partir. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis se leva lentement et partit sans rien dire. Je soupirai et allai dans ma chambre. Je commençai à avoir sommeil, même s'il n'était pas tard. Sûrement des séquelles de ces morsures de loup-garou. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux, voulant m'endormir. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, j'entendis un grognement. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai d'un coup. Je regardais tout autour de moi, mais il n'y avait rien. Voilà que je devenais parano. Je soupirai et me rallongeai. Je tombai de fatigue, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir. Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, mais encore une fois j'entendis un grognement. Mais cette fois-ci, il fut accompagné d'un flash de l'attaque. J'ouvris les yeux en criant. Je me redressai et allumai la lumière, en pleine panique. Je m'assis contre ma tête de lit et regardais tout autour de moi, sans savoir quoi faire. J'étais morte de peur. Mes mains tremblaient et je peinais à respirer. Je restais là sans rien faire, mais plus le temps avançait, plus la fatigue se faisait sentir. Mes yeux étaient tellement lourds, qu'ils finirent par se fermer tous seuls. Mais à nouveau, je vis un flash, ce qui me réveilla instantanément. Je me rendis alors compte que la nuit était tombée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître ma peur. Je finis par me lever de mon lit. J'enfilai quelques vêtements et pris un sac que je remplis que quelques affaires ainsi que tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans la vie de tous les jours. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison. J'attrapai ma veste et mes clefs de voiture avant de sortir en vitesse de là. Je montai dans le véhicule et démarrai en trombe. Sur le chemin, je luttai contre le sommeil. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un accident de voiture en plus de tout le reste.

Je me garai enfin. J'étais enfin arrivée à ma destination après ce qui m'avait paru être une éternité. Je pris mon sac et sortis de la voiture. Je m'arrêtai et regardais tout autour de moi. Je serrai mes bras autour de moi. La nuit était noire, et j'étais terrorisée. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte du manoir et toquai à trois reprise, priant pour qu'il ne dorme pas encore et qu'il m'entende. Je soupirai, tentant en vain de contrôler ma peur. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Klaus. Il parut surpris de me voir ici.

_-Je suis désolée de venir comme ça, dis-je. Mais tu as dit que ta porte serait toujours ouverte, et je suis... je suis morte de trouille toute seule chez moi _

_-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais._

_-Je me suis disputée avec tous mes amis... Et je me sentirais plus en sécurité ici, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux._

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait avec un petit sourire. Puis, il s'écarta du passage et me fit signe d'entrer. Je le remerciai d'un petit sourire et fis quelques pas à l'intérieur, me retrouvant dans le gigantesque hall que j'avais découvert un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Klaus vint se placer à côté de moi. Nous échangions un regard et je lui fis un petit sourire. C'était vrai. Je me sentais en sécurité ici. Probablement parce que Klaus était l'être le plus puissant du monde. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il m'avait énormément touché ce matin. J'avais réalisé à quel point il se sentait seul. J'avais entrevu une partie de lui dont je n'avais même pas soupçonné l'existence. Et je mourrais d'envie de le connaître mieux.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


	18. Chapter 17 : You're going too far

PDV Elena

Plus de deux semaines étaient passées depuis tous ces événements. Deux semaines. Je n'avais revu ni Caroline, ni Damon, ni Stefan. J'étais presque restée cloîtrée chez moi tout ce temps. Je n'avais vu que Jérémy et Eve. J'essayai de voir le moins possible cette dernière. Je me sentais mal par rapport à elle. Je l'avais connue à un moment où je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même et je ne savais pas comment me comporter envers elle. Je savais qu'elle avait remarqué que je m'éloignai, mais je faisais comme si de rien n'était quand elle abordait le sujet. Jérémy faisait tout pour que je m'adapte à tout ça, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un livre allongée sur le canapé dans le salon, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je le sortis de ma poche et découvris avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Damon. Je finis par décrocher après quelques instants d'hésitation.

_-Allô ? Dis-je en me redressant. _

_-Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Demanda la voix de Damon._

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Rien que le son de sa voix m'aidait à aller mieux.

_-Bien, bien, dis-je. Et toi ?_

Je me levai et allai dans la cuisine pour me préparer un petit café, sentant que cette heure allongée sur le canapé m'avait quelque peu endormie.

_-Je vais bien, dit-il. J'ai eu du temps, pour réfléchir... Repenser à tout ça..._

_-Et ? Demandai-je._

_-Je pense... commença-t-il. Je pense qu'on devrait laisser le passé là où il est, et essayer d'avancer... Tous les deux._

Mon sourire s'élargit nettement. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il m'appelle. Ces derniers jours avaient été un vrai supplice sans lui.

_-Tu es libre aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence._

_-Oui, je ne fais rien de particulier._

_-Alors, je voudrais que tu me retrouve au parc municipale, dit-il. J'y suis avec Rose._

Mon sourire disparut instantanément. Mon cœur se serra en repensant à tout ce que j'avais fait par le passé, à tout ce que j'avais manqué dans la vie de ma fille.

_-Damon..._

_-Non, je veux que tu viennes, dit-il. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle et elle veut passer du temps avec toi. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais Rose en a besoin. Et au fond de toi, tu sais que tu en as aussi besoin._

J'allai dire quelque chose, mais il raccrocha sans attendre que je ne réponde, ne me laissant pas le choix. Je soupirai en déposant mon téléphone sur la table. Je n'étais pas prête. Je m'en voulais encore pour ce que j'avais fait à ma fille. Je n'étais pas prête à jouer ce rôle de mère.

PDV Caroline

J'étais allongée sur la chaise longue, sur la terrasse, profitant du soleil de cette fin de mois de septembre. J'entendais l'eau de la piscine qui clapotait, seul bruit qui venait troubler le silence. J'avais revêtis mon maillot de bain et tentai de ne penser à rien. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna, me sortant de mon moment de détente. Je l'éteignis sans regarder de qui il s'agissait. Sûrement Elena ou Damon qui appelait pour savoir comment j'allais. Ils avaient appelé tous les jours depuis que j'étais venue vivre chez Klaus, mais je ne leur avais jamais répondu.

_-Tu sais que tu devras bien finir par leur parler, dit Klaus._

Je tournai la tête vers la piscine, sachant très bien que Klaus se trouvait là. Il avait les pieds dans l'eau et son carnet de croquis sur les genoux. Il était concentré sur sa feuille de papier où il traçait des traits au crayon de papier. De temps en temps, il relevait les yeux vers moi, pour très vite les rebaisser sur son œuvre.

_-Tu sais que tu devras bien arrêter de me dessiner un jour ? Demandai-je._

Il rit légèrement, mais continua son œuvre sans prêter attention à ce que je lui avais dit. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, il passait son temps à faire ça. Il me dessinait. Que je sois en train de dormir, ou en train de lire un livre. C'était assez troublant au début, mais je m'y étais habituée. Mais là, je me sentais assez gênée. Mon maillot de bain laissait voir presque tout mon corps ainsi que ces affreuses cicatrices que j'avais gardées de mon attaque. J'attrapai une mèche de cheveux et la plaçait sur la cicatrice que j'avais dans le cou. Klaus me regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je fis comme si de rien n'était. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été assez tranquilles. Je n'avais pas peur ici et la compagnie de Klaus était loin d'être désagréable. Mais il y avait toujours ce malaise. Nous savions tous les deux que malgré notre rapprochement, nous suivions des objectifs différents. Il savait très bien que jamais je ne le laisserais tuer Elena. Et d'un autre côté, je pense que ma présence avait retardé la mort d'Elena. Klaus serait sûrement déjà passé à l'action si nous ne nous étions pas rapprochés.

_-Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi, dis-je._

Klaus releva la tête d'un coup avec de grands yeux légèrement paniqués, qui me firent rire.

_-Pour prendre le reste des mes affaires, terminai-je. _

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que son visage se détendait instantanément. Il reprit son œuvre tout en souriant.

_-Donc... Dit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi. Tu viens vivre ici... définitivement ?_

_-Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison, dis-je sans lever les yeux vers lui. Elle me fait peur. Et puis, je préfère nettement vivre ici, dans ce grand palais, avec toi, plutôt que seule dans ma petite maison._

Le sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres de Klaus, ce qui me fit sourire. J'aimais bien son sourire. Ce sourire sincère qui me donnait l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un de gentil.

_-Tu as finis ? Demandai-je en désignant sa feuille de papier._

Il leva les yeux vers moi et acquiesça en souriant. Je me levai et allai vers lui, pressée de voir le résultat. Je m'assis à côté de lui et plongeai mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Je posai les yeux sur l'œuvre de Klaus et souris encore plus.

_-C'est magnifique, dis-je._

_-Beaucoup moins que l'originale, souffla-t-il._

Mon sourire disparut doucement et je levais les yeux vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il avait cette manière de me regarder, comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu sur Terre. Il déposa son matériel de dessin sur le sol sans me lâcher du regard. Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps. Il était proche, tellement proche. Doucement, il posa sa main sur la mienne et approcha un peu plus son visage du mien. Je ne bougeai pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on se retrouvait dans cette situation. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, mais j'avais détourné la tête au dernier moment. Je me sentais attirée par lui, je ne pouvais pas le nier, mais il y avait tellement de choses qui ne marcheraient jamais. Son nez caressa le mien et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je fermai les yeux, enivrée par son odeur et sa présence. Mais au dernier moment, à la dernière seconde avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, je dégageai ma main et le poussai dans l'eau. Après une fraction de seconde, il remonta à la surface et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Il me regarda avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis en me mordant la lèvre. Pendant une simple fraction de secondes, j'avais songé à le laisser m'embrasser.

_-Tu vas me rejoindre ? Demanda Klaus en souriant malgré tout._

Je ris légèrement en détournant les yeux. Quand je les rebaissai vers lui, il me regardait avec un regard plein de défi. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me laissai tomber dans l'eau. Je remontai à la surface et rabattais mes cheveux en arrière. Klaus me regardait en souriant, encore avec ce regard. Celui dont j'avais du mal à me détacher. Je l'éclaboussai pour qu'il soit obliger de détourner les yeux. Il rit légèrement alors que je sortais de l'eau. J'attrapai une serviette et l'enroulai autour de mon corps.

_-Je vais allez chez moi, chercher mes affaires, dis-je._

_-Attends, dit-il en sortant de l'eau. Je viens avec toi._

Je lui fis un petit sourire et acquiesçai. Il retira son haut et commença à l'essorer sous mes yeux. Des frissons me parcoururent à nouveau en découvrant son torse musclé comme il le fallait. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Je détournai les yeux et remontai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Ma relation avec Klaus me préoccupait beaucoup. J'étais attirée par lui, je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait tuer Jenna et Elena. Et il allait la tuer à nouveau. Je me séchai rapidement et m'habillai avant de prendre mon sac. Je descendis les grands escaliers de marbres et attendis que Klaus me rejoigne. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente il arriva enfin. Il avait changé de vêtements, mais ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, lui donnant un air incroyablement sexy. Il me fit un sourire et nous sortions du manoir pour ensuite monter dans ma voiture.

PDV Stefan

Je sonnai à la porte de Caroline. À la demande de Damon, j'étais venu la voir. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir et que peut-être elle voudrait bien me parler à moi. Je soupirai en attendant que la jeune fille vienne m'ouvrir. Mais elle ne vint pas. J'allai m'en aller, pensant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Mais quand je me retournais, je vis sa voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Je me figeai sur place en voyant Klaus descendre du véhicule. Je fronçais les sourcils, alors que lui affichait un grand sourire.

_-Stefan ! Dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?_

Caroline et lui s'approchèrent de moi. Je tournai la tête vers Caroline, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur la présence de Klaus ici. Elle me regarda avec un petit air de panique, puis détourna les yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-elle._

_-On avait pas de nouvelle de toi, dis-je. Alors je suis venu voir si tu étais encore en vie._

_-Je vais bien, dit-elle._

Elle me dépassa et alla jusqu'à sa porte, suivie de près par Klaus. Je les regardai, encore sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec lui ?! Ils entrèrent dans la maison et je m'empressai de les suivre. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et les suivis jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle sortit une valise et commença à la remplir alors que Klaus s'allongeait tranquillement sur le lit, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la blondinette. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il y avait un petit jeu entre eux deux.

_-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je à Caroline._

_-Elle déménage, dit Klaus._

_-Pour aller où ? Demandai-je._

_-Chez moi, répondit le vampire._

_-Klaus ! S'exclama Caroline en se tournant vers lui._

Je regardais la scène, encore sous le choc. Caroline soupira, comme si elle était exaspérée du comportement de l'un de ses amis avant de lever lentement les yeux vers moi.

_-Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Non, ça n'en est pas une, dit-elle calmement. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison. J'ai... trop peur ici._

_-Dans ce cas-là, tu va venir au manoir ! _

Je m'approchai dans l'intention de prendre sa valise, mais elle me poussa en arrière. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. Mais à quoi elle jouait ?

_-Je vais chez Klaus ! Déclara-t-elle._

_-Mais à quoi tu joues ?! Est-ce qu'il t'a menacée ? C'est ça ?! Il t'a menacée._

_-Non, il ne m'a pas menacée, dit-elle._

_-Oh non... Dis-moi, qui est-ce qu'il a menacée ? Demandai-je calmement._

_-Mais personne ! S'écria la jeune femme._

Elle soupira et arrêta tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle regarda Klaus quelques secondes, puis me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Elle se mit face à moi.

_-Écoute, dit-elle. Je sais que ça paraît étrange et..._

_-Stupide ! M'exclamai-je. Ça me paraît stupide !_

_-Calme-toi ! Cria-t-elle. _

Je soupirai et détournai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre, me retenant de la prendre sur mon épaule et de l'emmener loin de lui.

_-Je n'attend pas que vous compreniez, dit-elle. Mais après l'attaque, j'étais terrorisée, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Je m'étais disputée avec Damon et Elena et il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sentais en sécurité._

_-Tu aurais pu au moins appeler ! Criai-je. On était super inquiet ! On a appelé des centaines de fois !_

_-Je sais, répondit-elle._

Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant. J'étais tellement énervé. Et attendez de voir la réaction de Damon quand je le lui dirais. Et celle d'Elena... Elle nous trahissait.

_-Écoute, je pense que c'est une bonne chose, dit-elle. Aujourd'hui, j'arrive mieux à le comprendre, j'ai appris des choses sur lui que je n'aurais jamais soupçonner._

_-Quoi ? Demandai-je, soudainement intéressé._

_-Je ne peux pas le dire._

_-Tu as des secrets avec lui maintenant ?! _

_-Bon ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je propose que tu rentre chez toi ! Je vais bien, pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi !_

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte avec une telle violence que l'un des tableaux accroché au mur tomba sur le sol. Je soupirai et quittai la maison, énervé. J'appelai instantanément Damon pour le mettre au courant. Il n'allait vraiment pas être content.

PDV Elena

Je me garai sur le bord de la route, devant l'entrée du parc municipale. Je coupai le contact et soupirai. Je regardai alors les gens qui étaient présents dans la rue. La plupart était des couples avec leurs enfants. Ils étaient heureux, en famille. J'avais mal au ventre, rongée par le stresse de revoir ma fille. C'était la première fois que j'allais passer du temps avec elle, en sachant qui elle était. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de ma voiture. Je passai les grilles du parc et m'avançais, cherchant du regard le grand brun aux yeux bleus et la petite fille qui lui ressemblait tant. Soudain, je les aperçus. Un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Ils étaient là à se chamailler, se courant après en riant. Je n'avais jamais vu Damon sourire comme ça. En le voyant ainsi, qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un vampire sanguinaire ? Il était juste un père qui jouait à chat avec sa fille dans l'herbe d'un parc. Je restai sur place. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je n'osais pas m'approcher. Après tout ce que j'avais fait, peut-être que je ne méritais pas ce bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir une famille. Damon attrapa la petite fille par la taille et la souleva dans les airs, sous les rires de Rose. Il la reposa ensuite délicatement sur le sol. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi, comme si il savait que j'étais là. Il me fit un petit sourire et alors, je n'avais plus le choix. Je devais y aller. Je commençais à m'avancer vers eux, me disant que je faisais une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Je m'approchai avec un petit sourire gênée, Rose ne m'avait toujours pas vue, mais Damon lui fit un petit signe de la tête vers moi. La petite fille se tourna vers moi, plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens. Je m'arrêtai et durant quelques secondes, nous nous regardions simplement, attendant chacune que l'autre fasse quelques choses, que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Soudain, elle se leva et vint vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et me regarda à nouveau. De loin, Damon nous regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, Rose s'approcha et se colla à moi. Elle ne m'arrivait qu'à la hanche et encercla mes jambes de ses petits bras. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de m'agenouiller et de la serrer contre moi.

_-Je suis désolée... Soufflai-je._

La petite fille ne répondit rien. Je levai les yeux vers Damon. Son sourire avait disparu et il nous regardait avec peine, se rappelant sûrement de ce jour où j'avais fait la plus grave erreur de ma vie. Soudain, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'éloigna un peu en collant le combiné à son oreille. Je me décollai légèrement de Rose et la regardai en lui caressant la joue. Elle était tellement belle. Elle ressemblait tellement à Damon, j'avais du mal à reconnaître quoi que ce soit de moi en elle. Elle n'avait que de lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'elle me rendit sans hésitation. Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna jusqu'à l'endroit où ses affaires avec celle de Damon était posées. Je m'asseyais dans l'herbe et elle en fit de même.

PDV Damon

Je raccrochai alors que Stefan venait de m'annoncer ce qu'il venait de voir. Caroline, vivant chez Klaus, notre ennemi numéro un. Celui qui voulait tuer Elena. Celui qui l'avait forcée à me quitter quatre ans plus tôt. Je soupirai et me tournai vers elle. Elle était tranquillement assise dans l'herbe en train de discuter avec Rose qui arborait un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage. Comment Elena le prendrait-elle ? L'une de ses plus proches amies la trahissait en ce moment même, sans aucune hésitation. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Caroline ne pouvait pas faire ça. Après quelques instants, Elena leva la tête vers moi et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je détournais les yeux, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix, il fallait que je lui en parle. Je me rapprochai des filles et m'assis avec elle en souriant malgré tout. Elena me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, elle me connaissait par cœur. Je sortis un peu d'argent de ma poche et le tendis à Rose.

_-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te chercher quelque chose à manger ? Lui proposai-je en désignant le camion de glace qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin._

Ma petite fille déposa un baisé bruyant sur ma joue et partie en courant. Je la quittai à peine des yeux, ayant trop peur qu'elle ne se fasse enlever ou autre chose. Je sentais le regard d'Elena qui pesait sur moi, attendant que j'explique ce qu'il se passait.

_-J'ai un truc à t'annoncer, dis-je sans tourner les yeux vers elle. Et ça ne va pas te plaire. _

Je sentais ses yeux sur moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à la regarder en face. Tout comme ces mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir mes lèvres. Je devais le lui dire, mais elle allait tellement souffrir.

_-Damon... Dit-elle. Dis-moi._

Je levai lentement les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme me regardait avec de grands yeux plein d'inquiétude. Je soupirai légèrement et me mordis la lèvre, m'apprêtant à tout lui révéler.

_-Stefan est allé chez Caroline, dis-je._

Elena ouvrit un peu plus les yeux d'inquiétude. Cela faisait deux semaines que son amie n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-elle. _

_-Elle va bien, dis-je aussitôt pour la rassurer._

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais très vite, voyant que je n'en devenait pas moins sérieux, elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec insistance.

_-Elle était en train de faire ses bagages, déclarai-je. Elle part vivre chez Klaus. _

Son magnifique visage se décomposa. Son regard se détacha du mien et ses yeux se tournèrent dans toutes les directions, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose du regard. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et je vis que ses yeux commençaient à briller alors que les larmes s'y installaient. J'entendis les pas rapides de Rose qui revenait une glace à la main. Elle s'arrêta et nous regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

_-Elena ? Appela-t-elle de sa petite voix angélique._

Je levai les yeux vers ma fille. Elle regardait sa mère avec inquiétude. Je lui fis signe de venir vers moi et elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je retournai ensuite les yeux vers Elena. Elle fixait un point sur le sol sans bouger.

_-Elena... Soufflai-je._

Elle releva très vite la tête vers moi et afficha un grande sourire qui faisait contraste avec la larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas inquiéter Rose.

_-Tout va bien, tout va bien, répondit-elle rapidement. Et si on se baladait un peu ? Pour se dégourdir les jambes.._

J'acquiesçai sans hésitation, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Nous nous levions et commencions à avancer. Je pris la main de Rose et au bout de quelques minutes, je glissai ma main dans celle d'Elena. J'entrelaçais mes doigts au sien en la regardant. Elle fixait un point droit devant elle sans m'adresser un regard. Je la voyais se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Je détestai la voir comme ça. Je me sentais inutile. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, à part lui prendre la main. J'étais tellement en colère contre Caroline. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

PDV Caroline

Je déposai deux de mes valises sur mon lit tandis que Klaus déposait les autres dans un coin de la pièce. Je soupirai et me tournai ensuite vers lui. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire. Pas le sourire sincère que j'aimais voir sur son visage, mais le petit sourire mesquin qui montrait à quel point il était diabolique.

_-Ça t'a plu, hein ? Demandai-je. Ça t'a plu de lui annoncer personnellement que j'emménageai chez toi ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser lui dire en douceur ?!_

Doucement, son petit sourire disparu et il plissa les yeux avec un regard noir. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui parle ainsi. Je restai là, à le regarder, attendant qu'il me remette à ma place. Mais il resta silencieux.

_-Tu ne vas rien dire ? Demandai-je._

_-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ? _

_-J'en sais rien... T'énerver... Me remettre à ma place... Faire ton grand méchant loup._

Il baissa les yeux , ne semblant plus vouloir me regarder, ou n'assumant pas la réalité de mes propos. Je le regardai en silence, attendant qu'il réagisse, qu'il me réponde. Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant et il vint me rejoindre. Un petit silence plana sur la pièce avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

_-Oui, dit-il. Ça m'a plu de lui annoncer personnellement. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Stefan m'a blessé lorsqu'il s'est enfui. Je pensais que nous étions devenus amis et il est parti à la première occasion. Alors oui... ça m'a plu de lui annoncer ça. Je... je suis désolé._

Je relevai la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Des excuses de la part de Klaus. Si il y a bien quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais entendre, c'était bien ça. Il planta ses grands yeux bleus dans mon regard et je pus voir qu'il était sincère. J'étais perdue, j'avais devant moi une personne complètement différente de celle que j'avais vue chez moi un peu plus tôt dans la journée. J'avais l'impression de connaître deux Klaus. Le Klaus démoniaque qui voulait tué mon amie, et le Klaus qui était gentil, drôle et protecteur que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques temps. Klaus se leva et s'avança vers la sortie de ma chambre.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demandai-je alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir._

Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi je voulais parler.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ? Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, je l'ai vu. Mais d'un autre côté, tu reste cet être détestable. _

Il me regardait avec incompréhension.

_-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu pourrais avoir tellement plus si tu restais cette personne !_

_-Quelle personne ? Demanda-t-il._

_-L'homme gentil, attentionné, drôle et protecteur que j'ai rencontré ici ! M'exclamai-je._

_-Tu le sais... Souffla-t-il._

_-Pour ta famille ? Demandai-je._

Il me lança un regard plein de tristesse, mais incroyablement déterminé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, je le savais. Il aimait sa famille plus que tout, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

_-Tu n'as qu'à les réveiller ! M'exclamai-je. Réveilles-les et explique leur pourquoi tu leur as fait ça ! Ils comprendront ! A vous cinq vous ne risquez rien ! Peu importe qui est ce chasseur, il ne pourra rien contre vous !_

_-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama-t-il commençant à s'énerver._

_-Je t'en prie ! Réveilles-les et renonce à tuer Elena, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. Je t'en supplie. Je t'aiderais ! Je t'aiderais à protéger ta famille et Damon aussi ! Je le convaincrais ! _

_-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Si je les réveille ils ne comprendront pas !_

_-Mais bien sûr que si ! Ils sont ta famille ! Rien n'est plus fort que les liens d'une famille._

Il s'approcha de moi et je reculai de plusieurs mètres. Il me plaqua contre le mur et me regarda avec colère.

_-Tu vas trop loin, dit-il. Tout cela ne te regarde pas._

_-Je t'en prie... Renonce à tuer Elena..._

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, mais aucune pitié, aucun doute n'habitait son regard. Il continuerait quoi qu'il arrive. Il se recula lentement et quitta la pièce. Je posai ma tête contre le mur. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Soudain, j'entendis une voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. Je restai à l'écoute quelques instants et face au silence qui régnait dans la maison, je compris que Klaus était parti. Une idée me vint alors en tête. Une idée qui me vaudrait les foudres de Klaus. Il me le ferait payer, s'en était sûr. Et rien ne disait que j'y survivrais. Mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver Elena. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai tout au bout du couloir. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte. J'entrai dans la pièce complètement sombre. Je n'étais pas revenu depuis que Klaus m'avait montré cette pièce. Des fois, je le voyais y entrer et rester là-dedans durant des heures. Il se confiait à eux m'avait-il dit. Je n'avais jamais écouté ce qu'il leur disait. Il avais beau être Klaus, il avait le droit à son intimité. J'allai ouvrir les rideaux et le soleil envahit toute la pièce. Les quatre cercueils étaient toujours là, à leur place. Je m'approchai de celui d'Elijah. Il serrait le plus facile à convaincre et il pourrait me protéger contre les autres qui me tueraient sûrement. J'ouvris le couvercle et sans aucune hésitation, je retirai la dague qui était planté dans son cœur. Puis j'allai m'asseoir à la fenêtre, attendant qu'il se réveil. Je savais qu'à présent, lorsque Klaus reviendrait tout aurait changé. En faisant cela, je disais au revoir à ce lien que j'avais créé avec lui. Il allait me détester. Et quelque part, même si c'était Klaus, j'étais triste de le perdre. Je n'avais pas envie de le perdre.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	19. Chapter 18 : Everyone moved on except me

PDV Caroline

J'étais toujours assise près de la fenêtre, attendant qu'Elijah se réveille et priant pour que Klaus ne revienne pas tout de suite. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Je ne savais pas où il était allé, mais j'espérais qu'il y reste encore un peu. Juste le temps que je les réveille tous. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Quelqu'un qui prenait une profonde inspiration. Je me levai et m'avançais vers le cercueil d'Elijah. Il avait les yeux ouverts et était en train de reprendre ses esprits. Je pris une poche de sang que j'avais préparée et lui tendis. Il l'attrapa sans se faire prier et ingéra tout son contenu en quelques secondes. J'étais surprise de le voir dans cet état. Lui qui était toujours tellement classe et mystérieux. Il se redressa avec difficulté et je l'aidais à sortir de son cercueil. Il reprit très vite des forces et leva les yeux vers moi.

_-Où est Klaus ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Je n'en sais rien. Il est parti il y a des heures... _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé ? Demanda-t-il._

Je le regarda avec un peu de peur. Je devais l'avouer, Elijah m'avait toujours impressionnée. Je soupirai légèrement avant de répondre.

_-Klaus veut tuer Elena pour pouvoir créer une armée d'hybrides dans le but de vous protéger d'un chasseur, dis-je. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour la protéger. Je pensais qu'en réveillant sa famille, il abandonnerait peut-être ses plans._

_-Tu es folle de penser qu'il ne tuera pas Elena, dit-il. Klaus n'abandonnera pas tant que nous ne seront pas en sécurité._

Il alla vers un autre cercueil. Je fus surprise qu'il sache tout ce que je venais de lui dire.

_-Tu étais au courant ? Demandai-je. _

_-Il m'a tout dit quelques heures seulement avant de me tuer à mon tour, répondit-il. Avant je pensais qu'il les avait tout simplement tués et jetés dans l'océan. _

Il ouvrit le cercueil contenant Rebekah, leur petite sœur. Il la regarda avec tendresse avant de retirer la dague qui était plantée dans sa poitrine. Je le suivais du regard sans rien dire.

_-Mais vois-tu, je ne pense pas qu'une armée d'hybrides serait vraiment la solution, dit-il. Mes frères et ma sœur refuseraient d'avoir des gardes du corps. Ils aiment beaucoup trop leur liberté pour être tout le temps suivis et surveillés. Il faut que l'on trouve un autre moyen._

Il ouvrit un nouveau cercueil et retira à nouveau la dague. Il fit de même pour les deux derniers cercueil. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me regarda avec cet air mystérieux qu'il arborait tout le temps. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

_-Je te remercie d'avoir retiré cette dague, dit-il._

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et tendit la main vers moi, paume vers le ciel.

_-Je voudrais la récupérer s'il te plaît, dit-il._

Je le regardais quelques secondes sans bouger. Je comptais la garder avec moi, dans le but de me défendre si l'un des originaux voulaient s'en prendre à moi ou à quelqu'un que j'aimais. Mais il était évident que je ne pouvais pas la garder, il ne me laisserait pas faire. Je soupirai et sortis la dague de ma poche arrière. Je la déposai lentement dans sa main. Il me fit un petit sourire et regarda les quatre dagues qu'il avait dans les mains.

_-Je vais aller cacher ces petites merveilles, dit-il. Je veux que tu restes ici sans bouger. _

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, utilisant son pouvoir d'hypnose sur moi. Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant là. Je voulus m'enfuir, ayant peur que les autres originaux ne se réveillent, mais mes pieds refusèrent de bouger. Quelle idiote ! Je n'aurais jamais dû arrêter de prendre de la verveine. J'attendis donc là. Plantée debout au milieu de trois originaux qui étaient sur le point de se réveiller. Soudain, Elijah entra à nouveau dans la pièce. J'en fus soulagée.

_-Bien, dis-moi tout ce que j'ai loupé, dit-il en me souriant._

PDV Elena

J'étais garée devant le manoir des Salvatore. J'attendais patiemment que Damon en ressorte. Il était juste allé coucher Rose et ensuite il viendrait chez moi pour qu'on puisse discuter de la situation. Ça me rongeait de l'intérieur. Ma meilleure amie vivait chez mon pire ennemi, celui qui voulait me tuer. Je sursautais alors que Damon ouvrit la portière et s'assit à côté de moi.

_-Désolé... Je t'ai fait peur... Dit-il._

_-C'est pas grave ! M'exclamai-je en démarrant. _

Je démarrai sans attendre et pris la direction de ma maison. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le véhicule. Je me sentais mal, stressée. Je ne faisais presque aucun mouvement, ayant peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Je ne m'étais toujours pas excusé pour ce que j'avais fait. Il me fallait encore du temps. Pour m'adapter à la situation, à cette nouvelle vie que j'avais.

_-Alors ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Alors quoi ? _

_-Et bien... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? De cette journée ? Même si ça n'a pas dû être facile avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre..._

Je n'osais même pas tourner les yeux vers lui, je me concentrai tout simplement sur la route. Il avait été tellement gentil aujourd'hui. Il m'avait soutenu, ayant senti que je me sentais très mal par rapport à Caroline.

_-C'était bien, dis-je. J'ai beaucoup aimé être avec vous deux. Ça donnait l'impression..._

_-D'être une famille ? Finit-il._

Je ne répondis rien, me sentant à nouveau mal à l'aise. Je me garai devant la maison et sortis de la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Damon me suivit. Je montai sur le perron et m'apprêtai à insérer la clef dans la serrure, quand Damon reprit la parole.

_-Elena, dit-il. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

Je restai immobile, dos à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire face. Je n'arrivais pas à faire face à tout ça. Tellement de choses avaient changées. Le monde avait continué de tourner sans moi. J'en étais toujours au même point, je n'avais pas avancé et ça me rongeait de l'intérieur.

_-Elena, je veux vraiment savoir ce que tu en as pensé ! S'exclama-t-il. Je veux savoir comment tu vas par rapport à moi, par rapport à Rose._

Je soupirai et posai mon front contre la porte. Je me sentais tellement mal, je voulais juste disparaître me fondre dans le décors pour que plus personne ne me voit. Je sentis deux mains glisser sur mes épaules. Je me dégageai d'un geste brusque et m'éloignais de Damon.

_-Elena s'il te plaît, je veux juste t'aider..._

_-Mais tu ne peux pas, dis-je en me retournant, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas m'aider Damon. Je me sens mal ! Je ne vais pas bien !_

_-Explique moi ! _

_-Je t'ai fais du mal ! J'ai fait du mal à tout le monde ! J'ai abandonné ma propre fille ! Et tout le monde est passé à autre chose sauf moi ! Je m'en veux !_

_-Mais je te pardonne ! Et Rose aussi ! S'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau._

_-Mais pas **moi **!_

Je le regardais alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul au moment où j'avais dit cette phrase. Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer à cause des sanglots.

_-Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner à moi-même, dis-je. J'ai fait du mal à tellement de personne ici. Et je me retrouve ici avec deux vies en même temps. Celle que j'avais totalement oublié et l'autre que j'ai vécue pendant cinq ans. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vécu tout ça, c'est une autre personne, et je suis complètement perdue. _

Damon me regardait sans rien dire. Il paraissait choqué de ce que je lui disais. Je m'assis sur le banc du perron et plongeai mon visage dans mes mains. Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, en vain. Mes sanglots m'étouffaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Damon vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il passa ses mains sur mes épaules et me tira doucement vers lui. Je voulus me dégager.

_-Non... Non, dit-il en chuchotant et en resserrant son étreinte. Reste là..._

_-Damon..._

_-Tout va bien... Murmura-t-il. Calme-toi._

Il me blottit contre son torse et commença doucement à me caresser les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me calmer. Son torse se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Je me concentrai sur ça et très vite, je fus apaisée. Damon me berçait lentement me chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.

_-Je suis désolée... Dis-je d'une petite voix, une fois calmée._

_-Ce n'est rien... Dit-il. Tu ne faisais que me protéger. _

_-C'est de moi dont j'aurais dû te protéger..._

_-Mais non... Arrêtes de dire des bêtises..._

Il me redressa pour pouvoir me regarder en face. Il me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jérémy sortit de la maison.

_-Ah c'est vous ! S'exclama-t-il. On vous a entendu et on se demandait qui s'était._

_-Désolée, dis-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes._

_-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda mon frère._

J'acquiesçais en silence tandis qu'il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fis un petit sourire, puis me levai pour entrer à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Damon. Jérémy continuait de nous regarder bizarrement, ayant deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

PDV Caroline

Je venais de finir mon récit. J'avais tout raconté à Elijah. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années. Il était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil, tandis que j'étais toujours debout, immobile comme il me l'avait ordonné. Mes jambes commençaient à me faire mal, mais je ne disais rien. Je restai silencieuse alors qu'il semblait réfléchir.

_-Et tu dis qu'après votre dispute il est parti et n'est pas encore revenu ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Il est évident que s'il était présent, tu serais au courant, répondis-je._

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme surpris que j'ose lui parler de cette manière. Soudain, j'entendis un mouvement. Plusieurs mouvements en fait. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Elijah. Une petite vague de peur m'envahit. Le dénommé Kol se redressa et s'étira comme s'il venait simplement de se réveiller.

_-Je vais le tuer, dit-il en sortant de son cercueil._

Il tourna la tête vers moi et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sa ressemblance avec Elijah me frappa à nouveau. Il s'avança vers moi avec ce petit sourire sadique sur ces lèvres qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Klaus. Je voulus reculer, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger.

_-Quelle jolie petite chose, dit-il en me caressant la joue._

_-Ne me touche pas, dis-je froidement._

_-Attention Kol, elle n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle en a l'air, dit Elijah. Elle sait se défendre. _

Le jeune homme se tourna soudainement vers son frère, ne semblant pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

_-Elijah ! S'exclama-t-il. Quel plaisir de te revoir. Où est donc Niklaus que je me fasse un plaisir de me venger. _

_-Il n'est pas encore rentré, répondit l'autre homme. N'est-ce pas Caroline ?_

Kol tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi. Il avait toujours la main posée contre ma joue. Je fis 'non' de la tête, tout en défiant Kol du regard, ce qui eut l'air de l'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

_-Quelle jolie créature, dit-il en souriant._

_-Fais attention Kol, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Niklaus a déjà jeté son dévolu sur elle, dit Elijah. Et tu sais combien il déteste qu'on touche à ses jouets._

_-Il m'a tué, répondit Kol. Je pense avoir le droit de jouer avec l'un de ses jouets. _

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, plantant son regard dans le mien. Je savais qu'il s'apprêtait à m'hypnotiser, Dieu seul savait pourquoi faire. Mais soudain, il s'envola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Klaus était apparu devant moi et se tenait en position de protection. Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais eu tort de penser qu'Elijah me protégerait, il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

_-Je t'avais dit de faire attention, dit ce dernier avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _

Klaus se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec colère et déception. Je baissai les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon menton entre ses doigts fins pour m'obliger à le regarder.

_-T'ont-ils fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Non. Elijah m'a contrainte de ne plus bouger, dis-je simplement. _

_-Tu es libre de toute contrainte maintenant, dit-il._

Je sentis tout à coup le pouvoir d'Elijah s'envoler. Je m'empressai d'aller m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour soulager mes jambes douloureuses. Klaus ne me lâchait pas du regard. Moi, je fixai un point sur le sol, ne voulant toujours pas affronter sa colère.

_-Ne lui en veux pas, petit frère, dit Elijah. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour son amie Elena._

_-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas les réveiller, dit Klaus, ignorant totalement les paroles de son frère. _

Je ne répondis rien. Je gardai les yeux vers le sol, n'osant pas les relever.

_-Quel accueil ! S'exclama Kol. _

Je relevai les yeux, mais Klaus avait tourné son attention vers son plus jeune frère. Ce dernier s'approchait lentement de lui en affichant toujours le même sourire.

_-Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher, dit Klaus. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Elijah. _

_-Ou quoi ? Tu nous tueras ? Fit Kol. _

_-Il ne peut pas, il n'a plus les dagues, dit Elijah._

_-Laissez-le, dit une voix dans le fond de la pièce._

Je tournai la tête et découvris le frère aîné, Finn, sortant de son cercueil avec difficulté. Il était habillé de très vieux vêtements dont je ne saurais dire l'époque. Il s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer ses os un par un.

_-Il n'a fait que suivre mes ordres, dit-il en se tournant vers ses frères._

_-**Tes** ordres ? Demanda Kol. _

_-Vous étiez plus en sécurité dans ces cercueils, dit l'aîné. _

_-Pourquoi ? A cause du chasseur ? Fit Kol. C'est vrai que endormis dans un cercueil nous étions à l'abri de ses attaques. Mais à quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?!_

_-On voulait vous protéger, dit Klaus._

_-Niklaus est le seul à posséder le pouvoir de nous mettre en sécurité, expliqua Finn. Avec une armée de son espèce pour nous protéger, plus rien ne pourrait nous toucher. _

_-Être en permanence surveillé ? C'est ça que tu appelle être en sécurité ? Moi j'appelle ça être en prison, répondit Elijah. _

_-Si vous partez chacun de votre côté, vous finirez par être tués, dit Finn. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?_

Elijah et Kol restèrent silencieux. Ils regardaient leur frère aîné, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je regardais la scène sans rien dire, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. C'était une affaire de famille.

_-Elijah ? Dit une petite voix, venant du dernier cercueil où reposait encore Rebekah. _

Le vampire concerné se leva presque d'un bond et se précipita vers le cercueil. Il aidait la vampire aux allures de jeune femme à sortir de sa boîte. Je pus tout de suite voir qu'ils avaient un lien très fort. Ils étaient sans doute extrêmement proches. Je trouvais cela assez étonnant, étant donné que l'ambiance des quatre frères semblaient être assez froide. Elijah n'avait plus d'yeux que pour sa petite sœur et les trois autre frères les regardaient sans rien dire.

_-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Elijah._

_-Bien... bien... Répondit la jeune femme._

Lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers nous, je compris enfin pourquoi Elijah semblait autant protecteur envers elle. Contrairement à l'allure de femme forte qu'elle donnait et l'impression d'invincibilité qu'inspirait les originaux, Rebekah avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans encore vulnérable et sensible. J'étais surprise de voir combien elle semblait perdue. Elle fixait Klaus et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux plus de souffrance que je ne pourrais jamais en supporter. Klaus avait baissé les yeux comme s'il avait honte.

_-Niklaus... Souffla Rebekah. _

Je suivais la scène sans bouger, sans parler. Je ne comprenais pas tout, ne connaissant pas tout leur passé. Mais je pouvais voir que ces cinq personnes s'étaient autant aimées que détestées et leur relation semblait bien complexe.

PDV Jérémy

Je retournais dans ma chambre, laissant Damon et Elena seuls dans le salon. Ils semblaient avoir besoin de parler. Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, Eve était toujours assise dans le fauteuil, là où je l'avais laissée en partant voir qui faisait du bruit devant la maison.

_-C'était qui ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Damon et Elena, répondis-je. Ils semblent être en pleine conversation à cœur ouvert._

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et un petit sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Je la fixai quelques secondes. Je n'étais jamais resté indifférent face à sa beauté, mais dernièrement, c'était de pire en pire. Depuis qu'Elena se souvenait de sa vie passé, elle s'était éloignée d'Eve et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle s'était donc rapprochée de moi, étant donné que nous vivions sous le même toit. Elle n'avait jamais posé de questions par rapport à Klaus, elle n'avait jamais cherché à connaître la vérité et je devais l'avouer cela m'intriguait. Je savais qu'elle avait entendu des choses et tout être normalement constitué aurait demandé des explications.

_-Dis-moi... Fis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit. Tu ne te poses jamais de questions par rapport à tout ce qu'il se passe dernièrement ?_

Elle me regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait me donnée. Son petit sourire avait lentement disparu, à mon plus grand regret.

_-Bien sûr que si, finit-elle par répondre en baissant la tête. Mais j'ai très vite compris que ça ne me regardait pas. J'ai bien compris que vous me cachiez quelque chose, mais... je... je ne pense pas avoir le droit de demander quoi que ce soit. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que vous êtes adorables avec moi, dit-elle. Vous m'avez accueillis sous votre toit comme un membre de votre famille. _

Eve m'avait parlé de la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté la maison de ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne la comprenais pas vraiment. À sa place, j'aurais posé des réponses, j'aurais essayé de découvrir la vérité.

_-Vous m'en parlerez quand vous voudrez m'en parler, ajouta-t-elle._

Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et je détournais aussitôt le regard. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et cherchai n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet.

_-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé pour tes parents ? Demandai-je._

_-Je n'en sais rien... Répondit-elle. Je ne les ai toujours pas vu et je ne réponds pas à leurs appels. Je sais qu'ils sont mes parents, ils m'ont aimée et élevée. Je sais que je leur dois tout. Mais maintenant que je sais, qu'il y a quelque part une femme et un homme qui sont mes parents biologiques... je... quelque part, j'ai envie de les rencontrer. De savoir d'où je viens. Et je suis bien consciente que de les retrouver pourrait changer beaucoup de choses entre moi et mes parents... _

J'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, pour être plus proche d'elle. Je pouvais voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle luttait contre les larmes, je le voyais bien. Mais une larme parvint tout de même à couler le long de sa joue. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Eve releva d'un coup la tête vers moi, comme surprise par mon geste. Je devais l'avouer... ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. Mais néanmoins, elle ne retira pas ses mains.

_-Je sais qu'Elena s'est pas mal éloignée de toi dernièrement, dis-je. Et je sais que tu te confiais souvent à elle, alors je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux. Ou même si tu ne veux pas parler et faire autre chose, je suis là. _

Un petit sourire apparaissait lentement sur ses lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire.

_-Merci... Murmura-t-elle._

Je fis un petit mouvement de la tête pour lui montrer que ce n'était rien. Je voulus retirer mes mains des siennes, mais Eve resserra son étreinte et m'en empêcha. Soudain, elle me tira vers elle et passa une main dans ma nuque. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je restai figé sur place. De vieux souvenirs me revinrent en tête. Bonnie... Je n'étais sorti avec personne depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville sans me dire au revoir. Son départ m'avait tellement faire souffrir, j'avais plongé dans l'alcool et la drogue. Je repoussai soudainement Eve et me reculai. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir à quel point je l'avais blessée.

_-Jérémy... Souffla-t-elle. Je pensais que..._

_-Ce n'est pas toi, dis-je en relevant les yeux. _

Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur ses joues, ce qui me fit me sentir de plus en plus mal.

_-Je te jure, ce n'est pas toi..._

_-Je pensais qu'on avait un truc... Dit-elle._

_-Je... Eve... Bafouillai-je._

_-Te fatigue pas._

Elle se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Je lui courus après et refermai la porte alors qu'elle était en train de l'ouvrir. Elle se retourna vers moi, alors que j'avais toujours la main posée sur le battant. Eve se retrouva coincée entre moi et le mur. Je la regardai quelques secondes. Elle était tellement belle. L'une des plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vue.

_-Je te jure que ce n'est pas toi, soufflai-je. _

_-Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Elena t'a-t-elle déjà parlé de Bonnie ? Demandai-je._

_-Oui, sa meilleure amie qui est partie du jour au lendemain, répondit-elle._

_-Et t'a-t-elle déjà dit pourquoi j'avais sombré dans l'alcool ?_

Elle allait répondre par la négation, mais soudain son visage s'éclaircit. Elle venait de faire le lien. Elle venait de tout comprendre. De comprendre mon passé.

_-Tu sortais avec elle ?_

_-Depuis un bon moment, répondis-je. Mais elle est quand même partie sans me dire au revoir et sans me donner aucune explication. J'ai tenté de la joindre. Elle n'a jamais répondu. Et je ne m'en suis pas vraiment remis depuis..._

_-Mais c'était il y a quatre ans ! S'exclama Eve._

_-Disons que l'alcool rend les choses beaucoup plus difficiles..._

Elle me regardait avec peine. Je détournais les yeux et m'éloignai d'elle, ne supportant pas ce regard. C'était celui que tout le monde me lançait depuis le départ de Bonnie. Les gens avaient pitié de moi. Je le savais. Et pourtant, aucun n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit pour me sortir de là. Excepté Elena, que j'avais envoyé bouler plus d'une fois.

_-Je suis désolée Jérémy, dit Eve. Je ne savais pas._

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me força à lui faire face. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Durant quelques secondes, je restai figé, repensant à mon passé. Vicky, Anna, Bonnie... Aucune n'était restée. Elles m'avaient toutes fait souffrir à un moment ou un autre. Je commençais à peine à me reconstruire. Pouvais-je vraiment prendre le risque de retomber dans cette spirale infernale ? Mais le cœur fut plus fort que la raison. Mes bras se refermèrent autour de son corps mince et je la serrai contre moi, priant pour ne pas faire le mauvais choix.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
